The Hollow Inside You
by Bleachee
Summary: The Rule of 3. Father, Mother, and Son. This was the prophecy that foretold the end of the world. So when Ichigo Kurosaki loses control of his inner hollow, all hell breaks loose. Then everything else it put on the line; friendships, lives, love and the fate of the world. What would you do if the person you love was also your worst enemy? Ichihime.
1. Chapter 1: Terror Rising

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.**  
><strong>A RAPE STORY THAT FOR SOME REASON IS DEPRESSING AND DARK AGAIN! I DON'T KNOW WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME WRITING THESE DARK STORIES... BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY! PLEASE REVIEW THANKS! 3<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: Terror Rising<strong>_

Ichigo Kurosaki stared up towards the moon. Dread filled every inch of his body.  
>Being near the river where his mother would always take him somehow filled him with peace, despite knowing she was killed here.<p>

_'What'll happen tonight? Will I do it again?'_ He thought silently to himself.  
>He heard an echoing laugh inside of his head.<br>**_'Let's find out...'_**

A sharp pain stabbed Ichigo in his head. He felt like his skull was being split in two. Ichigo fiercly grabbed his hair and pulled on it.  
>He fell to the ground, breathless, and began to scream in pain. He kneeled on the ground, gripping his head as he felt himself slipping away.<p>

His reaitsu flared as Ichigo began to lose control over him.  
><em>'I can't lose control... not again. I WONT LET YOU OUT!'<em>  
>Ichigo fought against him, to subdue him. But his desperation only made him stronger.<p>

Darkness began to engulf his left sclera as his eyes became a terrifying yellow.

Slowly yet surely, Ichigo was losing control over him.  
><em>'Why can't you just leave me the <strong>fuck<strong> alone! You are'nt getting out, you bastard!'_ Ichigo screamed again as the pain worsened.

_**'Who's gonna stop me? You?'**_ He began to laugh uncontrollably as Ichigo lost his inner war.

_**'Guess what, Ichigo? The first thing I'm gonna do as king... is make our little princess the Queen.'**_

Ichigo felt like the life was being sucked out of him. _'Orihime!... you stay away from her! If you do anything, I swear I'll fucking-'_

_**'Kill me?'**_ He snickered at the ridicoulous statement. _**'You can't even stop me from taking over, yet you intend to kill me? Hah!'**_

A heavy and dark silence followed his voice.  
><em><strong>'Don't worry, Ichigo... I'll take very good care of her.' <strong>_

Tears fell down Ichigo's face, knowing what he would end up doing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>_

Orihime sat in her living room, finishing up her masterpiece. It was a heart shaped necklace she made from a seashell she found on the beach.  
>But the most important detail was that the seashell was given to her by her love, Ichigo Kurosaki.<p>

"There. Now I'll give it to him..." She sighed and looked at the necklace sadly.

_'But he still won't know the meaning behing my gift. I love him, but I guess he doesn't know it...'_

Outside it began to rain.

She turned off her light and went to her bedroom... She slipped off her shirt and let her shorts fall down to her ankles. As she stood in all her beauty, in a bra and panty, an evil laugh filled the room.

**"Damn! I knew you were beautiful... but I never expected you to turn me on so much!"**

Orihime's eyes widened with fear as the man walked towards her. He had Ichigo's face, his voice, everything... except his eyes.  
>His eyes were dark and evil. She knew who he was, just by those piercing yellow eyes that made her want to scream.<p>

"What do you want?" She asked, dreading the answer.  
>She stumbled back and he inched towards her. When she hit the wall she tried to run away but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back towards him.<p>

He moved his hands down her waist and leaned in close to her ear. He ran his finger over her skin.  
><strong>"God, you're so enticing... that fool Ichigo didn't know what to do with you. But I do!"<strong>  
>He pushed her onto the bed and climbed on top of her. She squirmed underneath his tight hold but he used his legs to seperate hers.<p>

He forced his mouth onto hers and ravenously kissed her. Tears began to fall down her face as her made his way down her body, planting burning kisses along her body.

"Ichigo, please stop. Please..." She begged him.

**"Ichigo isn't here anymore. That weakling never had the balls to do this to you... to make you feel loved."**  
>Her breathing halted. He smiled seductively. He knew he struck a nerve.<br>_He_ waited for her to surrender. But that was the last thing on her mind.  
>"I don't care what you say! I'll never be with you!" She cried. Her gorgeous gray eyes stared back at him with determination.<br>He lowered his face till it was hair away from hers.

**"Then I guess I'll have to force you then."**

Orihime practically died when he said those words. She thrashed around as he pinned her down harder and ripped the top part of his shihakusho off.  
>He kicked her legs open with his knee and forced a kiss. She tried to fight it but his tongue slipped into her mouth. He played with her tongue as he kissed her.<p>

While he kissed her, he lowered his hand to her sensitive area and ripped her panties off.  
>With a smirk, he began to pleasure her. His fingers rubbed her pussy and she screamed in pleasure and pain.<br>_'Ichigo... is this what you wanted deep down inside?'_

He worked faster and faster as her breathing became more rapid.  
>He slipped his other hand underneath her bra and began to play with her nipple. He flicked and rubbed it as he caressed her womanhood.<p>

He stopped kissing her to bring her breast to his mouth. He kissed and licked the soft mounds of flesh.  
>Orihime let a moan escape her lips as she felt so many sensitive touches around her body.<br>When he was satisfied with his work, he began to kiss down her stomach until he reached her pussy again. This time, he moved his tongue over clitoris, bringin ecstasy along wih it.  
>She moaned as he licked all of her juices and pushed his toungue deeper into her wet vagina.<p>

_'Why does it feel so good... I hate him!'_ She began to cry as he continued his pleasuring invasion on her body.  
>He twirled his tongue inside of her until she was on the verge of coming. Then he stopped.<br>_'Is he done... will he finally leave?'_ Orihime hoped this was what he was thinking.

But she was badly mistaken.

She felt something large rub against her vagina and she panicked.

She began to fight him and started to thrash around even more. "NO! Please, I'm beggin you. I'm **BEGGING** you! Please, no! Noo!"  
>He thrusted into her tight entrance as hard and fast as he could and began to laugh when she screamed out in pain. He started to work in and out of her at a slow pace, but then he got faster.<p>

She was hysterical. The pain was too much for her to handle. Not just the physical, but the emotional.  
>Orihime wanted Ichigo to be her first and know her dream was being ripped from under her. How can she face her friends and tell them what happened? How could she tell Ichigo what he did to her?<p>

She winced as he rushed in and out of her so fast that it burned. She arched her back as the pleasure began to set in. This felt too good.

She wanted to slap him for making her enjoy this scarring moment in her life.  
>They were both panting and moaning. He reached up for another kiss as he rocked along with her. She fought the kiss again but he managed to ravage her lips. He bit them, drawing a little bit of her blood that he licked away.<br>He pulled away from her and fastened his pace.

Orihime dug her nails into his back as he pulled her hair as the moment came closer.

He felt waves of pleasure flow through his body as her held his princess in his arms. She felt guilt pass through her for not being with Ichigo when this happened to her.  
>Her tears fell even more as he continued to fuck her.<p>

Then electicity began to flow through her veins as she came. She moaned loudly and cried out at the same time.  
>She couldn't help but react to the pleasure coursing through her body. But she hated herself for giving into it.<p>

Hearing her scream out with such desperation and pain, sent him over the edge. With a final thrust he came inside of her. He crumpled on top of her as she cried harder.  
><em>'I lost my virginity to this monster...' <em>  
>She grew silent as time passed and he rested on her breasts.<p>

"D-did you... do it...i-inside of m-me?" Her voice was quivering.

**"Yeah, I did..."** He said with a cocky smirk.

He reached up for her face and gave her a light kiss on her lips... she didn't respond to it.  
>He licked her soft lips and smiled.<p>

**"You're mine, Hime... or should I say _Queen_?"** With that he pulled out of her and put his white shihakusho back on. With a flash he dissapeared as fast as he came in.

Orihime stared at the moon in the sky with a blank stare across her face.  
>One lonely tear rolled down her face when she thought of what just happened to her.<br>"Ichigo... _raped_ me."

The moon seemed to glare at her accusingly. It was her only witness as to what happened that night.  
>No one would know until she chose to speak. Or at least for 9 months...<p>

She felt hollow inside.


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth

**THIS IS THE SECOND CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT BECAUSE IT TOOK ME A WHILE FOR SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER. I HAD TO CHANNEL MY INNER HOLLOW FOR THIS ONE, LOL.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN BLEACH, ONLY THIS PLOT. (CAN SOMEONE TELL ME IF I HAVE TO DO THIS FOR EVERY FREAKING CHAPTER) ENJOY! 3 love Bleachee**

**AND MAKE SURE YOU READ RISE OF THE BLACK BLADES! IT'S EVEN BETTER!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: The Truth<strong>_

Ichigo woke up in an abandoned warehouse. Outside, sunlight streamed through the dirty broken windows.  
>He stirred as he propped himself up on his elbows.<br>_'Where am I? What happened to me...'_  
>A sudden flashback came back to him. He remembered losing to his hollow. Then he blacked out.<p>

"What the hell did I do... why is it so goddamn hard to remember... **fuck**." He cursed blatantly as he stood up.  
>He ran his fingers through his messy orange hair and massaged his shoulder.<p>

He searched his mind for some sort of response from the demon, but there was no answer.  
>"For once he's quiet..." But that scared him. His hollow was never quiet. Ichigo felt like some blind prey at the mercy of a silent killer.<p>

Ichigo walked out of the warehouse and slowly walked back to his house. _'It's probably 7 am right now. I h-have to get ready for school." _After about an hour of walking, he finally reached his house.  
>He trudged into his house, half expecting to be attacked by his father but remembered that Isshin Kurosaki went on vacation with Karin and Yuzu.<br>"That's right. Also, Uryu and Chad went with Urahara and Renji to go camping... those dumbasses..."  
>When he got to his room, he plopped onto the bed and relaxed. <em>'I wonder when Rukia's coming back from her mission...' <em>

He closed his eyes and disturbing images ran through his mind.  
>Orihime's crying face, her soft legs, her breasts, and then his hollow. Ichigo shot up from his bed. <em>'<em>

_WHAT THE HELL?'_

He groaned. "Now's not the time to entertain yourself wth what you **THINK** Orihime would look like naked... but why did my hollow appear..."  
>Ichigo ceased the thoughts when his alarm clock rang to wake him up.<p>

_'I fucking hate school...'_

**Later that day...**

In class, Ichigo stared out his window. He was lost in thought, trying to piece together what happened the night before.

The day was half way done but Orihime hadn't showed up today. He shifted in his seat and felt something sting on his back.  
>He reached into his shirt and touched the area. He looked at his hand and saw a small dot of blood.<p>

_'Did I scratch myself last night?' _His thoughts were interrupted when a familiar young girl opened the classroom door. Her red hair cascading over her shoulders as everyonce stared at her.

Orihime walked into the classroom.

Her hair was touseled and she looked a wreck. Her gray eyes were puffy and her legs had bruises on them.  
>She silently excused herself and walked over to her desk as other students murmured about her.<p>

_What's wrong with her?_  
><em>Why was she late... that's not like Orihime...<em>  
><em>I heard she has a boyfriend...<em>  
><em>Do you think he did that to her?<em>  
><em>The bruises- no, I heard they broke up.<em>

Orihime tried to ignore the stupid comments. Ichigo stared at her with his caring brown eyes...  
><em>'Orihime, what happened? Why do you look like that?'<em> He thought to himself.

For a brief moment, Ichigo thought he heard his hollow snicker. But when he focused he heard nothing.

The entire class, Ichigo tried to make eye contact with the beautiful girl, but she wouldn't even take her eyes off her paper.

Then the bell rang.  
>Orihime shot up from her seat and tried to run out the door to go to lunch but Ichigo stepped in front of her.<p>

She bumped into his warm chest and he held her from falling. "Orihime, you ok?"

She took a deep breath. "I'm fine, Ichigo. Why do you ask?"  
>He observed her before answering. She didn't look at him.<br>"Well, because... you were late and you look sort of bad today... did something happen to you?"

Orihime was silent. "No. Excuse me." She pulled away from him and walked away.  
>She brushed him off like nothing happened. Ichigo stared at her.<p>

**_'_****_Those long creamy legs, and those large breasts... damn, she looks good...'_**  
>Ichigo froze.<p>

_'What the hell... those aren't my thoughts!'_  
>Ichigo's hollow laughed cruely into his ear. <em><strong>'Did you miss me? Thought I'd give you a chance to rest from last night's activites...'<strong>_

_'What the hell are you talking about?'_ He spat back at him.

_**'What do you think...'**_ Pictures of Orihime ran through his mind. Ichigo remembered that yesterday night, he had lost control over his hollow.  
>But he still couldn't rememer what he did while he was unconcious.<p>

_'Those bruises on her legs... and she was crying... WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU IMPLYING?'_

**_'Nothing. Maybe I should just do it again to jog your memory...'_** His hollow mockingly laughed at Ichigo.

"FUCK!" Ichigo slammed his fist down onto the desk in front of him. The pain of not remembering what he did was killing him inside. But whatever he did, Orihime was definitely involved.

Ichigo couldn't help but think about al the horrible things he could have done to her. That sick bastard living inside of him had an obsession with her, and knowing that her got out didn't ease the nerves.

_**'Think real hard, kingy. Try to remember before tonight, or I'll do it again...'**_

_'Fuck... what the hell did I do with Orihime... did I torture her? Did I fight her, was that why she looked so tired...'_ Ichigo was losing power over his hollow. And slowly but surely, he'd be devoured completely. A strange feeling washed over him as he tried to remember.

Then he froze.

He remembered it all in full detail. Ichigo fell to the ground in the empty classroom. Tears filled his eyes as scarring images ran through his mind.

Orihime's tears, his hands running over her body, her voice calling out to him. He could feel the guilt tearing through him and the disgust.

"I r-raped her..." Ichigo said in shock. He made those bruises when he pressed down on her, he made her cry till her eyes were puffy. He had tramautized her to the point where she couldn't sleep.

An echoing laugh filled his subconcious. _**'Looks like you figured it out... yeah, I fucked her king. What're you gonna do about it?'**_ He laughed hysterically.

Rage surged through Ichigo. "YOU GODDAMN BASTARD! FUCK OFF! I SWEAR I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO HER!" He yelled out loud. Fury was weaving through him. All he wanted to do was kill his hollow...

_**'Hah! I'd like to see your weak ass try... the only way to kill me is to kill yourself! Do me a favor and tell our Hime to get away from Karakura Town. To find the best hiding spot she can find... I love to play with my victims before I fuck them...'**_

_'Shut the hell up.'_ Ichigo breathed through his teeth as he clenched his fists.

_**'If I were you, I'd tell her... the clock is ticking Ichigo... tick tock tick tock.'**_ He laughed before fading to the back of Ichigo's mind. Ichigo heard silence in the empty room. He looked down at his hands.

"What am I going to do..."

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING... THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HOPEFULLY COME OVER THE WEEKEND... PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY 3 MAKE SURE YOU READ MY OTHER STORY TOO! THANKS SO MUCH! 3 LOVE BLEACHEE!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Hide and Seek

**FINALLY... AFTER SO MANY DAYS OF TRYING TO CONVEY THIS EMOTIONAL STORY, I FINALLY UPLOADED CHAPTER 3... AND I THINK I DID A PRETTY DAMN GOOD JOB! SO PLEASE KEEP READING AND REVIEWING AND I'LL KEEP WRITING! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: Hide and Seek<strong>_

Orihime was in the living room of her apartment, crying. She couldn't wash away the fear and pain she felt last night. She was still sore from when the hollow forced his way into her. He invaded her. She felt betrayed by Ichigo...  
><em>'Ichigo's hollow is supposed to show his true desires... did he really want to rape me, too?'<em>

She didn't know what to think anymore. It all blurred together. But for some reason, she still loved Ichigo. It was his hollow after all that did it, not him.

_'I have to forgive Ichigo... he needs me to help him stop his hollow...'_  
>She hugged her knees closely to her chest and closed her gray eyes.<p>

Then she heard the frantic knocking at the door. She panicked. Orihime knew that it was him. She could feel his spiritual pressure on the other side.  
>'But which one? They've merged together so much I can't even tell the difference anymore...'<br>She hesistantly stood up and wakled over to the door.  
>Orihime placed her head on the door and whispered , "W-who is it?"<p>

"It's me... the real me." He responded.  
>Ichigo hated the way she sounded, so broken. It was all his fault.<br>"Can I come in?"

There was a long silence but Ichigo heard the door unlock.  
>The door opened to reveal a beautiful girl. A red headed beauty with gray eyes that shine like the moon.<p>

But they with engulfed in sadness and fear when she looked at him.  
>He tried to hug her but she placed her hand on his chest to stop him.<p>

"Please... don't." Her voice shook.

_'Fucking hollow... I swear I'll get you for this!'_

"Orihime, I'm so sorry for what I did... I know what happened. But it wasn't me! It was my hollow..." Ichigo pleaded.  
>He saw that he wasn't getting through to her and sighed.<p>

"Can I please come in?" He asked her.  
>She hesitated but finally said yes.<p>

In the living room, Orihime sat as far away from Ichigo as possible. She loved him but she was still afraid of him.  
>Ichigo stared down at the ground.<p>

"Orihime... I'm so sorry for what he's done. From the bottom of my heart, Orihime, forgive me. Over the past month, I've been losing control over him...  
>I couldn't stop him." His deep brown eyes looked into hers.<p>

"When he takes over, I have no control over what I do. I can't even rememeber the hours before I lost it... I'm disgusted with myself, Orihme. That damn hollow."  
>He threw his hands into his orange hair and fought back tears.<p>

Orihime stood up and sat down next to Ichigo. She placed her head on his chest and stayed there. Ichigo tensed when she did this. 'What is she doing?'

"Ichigo... I can't even describe to you how it felt. I 'm so ashamed and scared. He told me that he would come back, and Ichigo... I don't..."  
>She began to cry into his chest.<br>Orihime pulled on his shirt and began to let her tears flow out of her. Ichigo was stunned.

_'She still... she still looks at me as someone who can protect her... Hime...'_

He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in close. His hand traveled to her back and lightly grazed her. She flinched as she felt the contact but she didn't flinch the second time. Ichigo placed his entire hand on her back and pushed her against him.

_'She's so beautiful... so fragile. All because of me... I promise you, Orihime. I will never let anything happen to you. Even if it means I have to lose you forever. As long as my hollow doens't hurt you, I'll be fine...'_

Orihime looked up at him with her gray eyes lined with tears.

He released her and stood up, tossing her to the side. "Ich-Ichigo, what're you-?"

"Orihime, you have to leave... he wants to do it again. The only way I can protect you now is by hiding you from... myself. You have to go somewhere... go to Urahara, or Uryu's. Please just go somewhere you'll be protected."

Ichigo flustered as he told her this. She looked up at him with a shocked look on her face.

"Don't tell me where you go, and hide your reiatsu as much as possible, Orihime. I don't want that sick bastard to hurt you again..."

He calmed himself down from the instant rush of anger he felt towards his hollow.

Orihime nodded at him and ran up to get her things and pack them into a suitcase.

Ichigo couldn't believe he was sending her to hide... as if that would solve anything. He followed her into her room to help. As the beautiful girl scurried around the room, he opened her closet door to pull out her suitcase.

He placed it on the bed in a hurry and looked to the bathroom where she was. She bent over to pick up something she had dropped and Ichigo couldn't help but stare.

_**'Those long slender legs... those lucious, soft breasts. That ass... damn. Don't you wish you had that right now, kingy?'**_

A cruel laugh entered Ichigo's mind. He froze.

_**'What's the matter? Did you really think I'd let you hide her from me? Even if you did, I'd just go and find someone else... maybe like that Kuchiki girl?'**_

_'Stay the fuck away from Rukia! Stay away from both of them! You goddamn bastard... what the hell is it that you want?' Ichig wore a look of terror and fury in his face._

**'Hehe, I want to make you miserable...'**

Ichigo felt that familiar sharp pain pulse through his skull. He screamed as loud as his lungs would let him.

Orihime ran to his side only to be pushed back by Ichigo. "Don't! Ori-orihime... g-get away from m-me..."

He looked at her with those lustful yellow eyes she hated. Her body filled with fear.

She turned to run out the door only to be stopped by a cold white hand, gripping her wrist.

She turned to look at Ichigo's trembling body to see his body changing to a chilling white complexion. _'No! It's happening again.'_

Orihime mustered all her strength to pull away from him and run out the apartment. Her feet pounded against the pavement as her terrified heart took her away from him.

_'Ichigo... please come back.'_

* * *

><p>Back in the apartment, a white figure was kneeling on the ground. His yellow eyes took in his twisted perception of the world. His nose took in the scent of his prey. His skin tingled at the feel of her terrified reatsu. His cruel mouth watered at the thought of her with him. But his ears were shared between good and evil.<p>

Ichigo could hear everything. He could hear the hollow's shallow breathing and evil chuckling.

Ichigo would experience it all; her pain and cries, and the chilling pleasure. _'What the hell are you doing? Why am I concious?'_

_**'Wouldn't want you to miss out. I wonder how it must feel, to watch a girl you care so much about be raped, and not be able to do anything? Try not to shout to loud when I fuck her to pieces, kingy...'**_

_'YOU CRUEL BASTARD!'_ Ichigo felt so lost.

His hollow comepletely ignored him as he sensed Orihime hide her reiatsu.

**"It looks like she hid her reiatsu... perfect. Excite me even more... ready or not, my Hime. Here I come"**


	4. Chapter 4: Orihime Running

**HEY GUYS! IT'S BEEN A WHILE... BEEN AT THE HOSPITAL GETTING DIAGNOSED WITH... CANCER! ISN'T THAT FUN? BUT I'M BACK NOW AND I'M BACK TO WRITING MY STORIES. THIS IS A SUPER SHORT CHAPTER, IT'S MEANT TO SHOW ORIHIME AND WHAT SHE IS DOING WHILE SHE RUNS... THE NEXT IS GOING TO SHOW ICHIGO AND HOLLOW ICHIGO SORT OF TRYING TO FIND HER... THEN RAPE! JK, I DONT KNOW YET. BUT PLEASE KEEP KEEP READING AND REVIEWING... THAT'S MY MOTIVATION. AND IF YOU LOVE THIS STORY, YOU'LL LOVE _Rise of the Black Blades_ MY OTHER STORY... SO THANKS!**

**LOVE BLEACHEE!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4: Orihime Running<strong>_

Orihime ran.  
>As the wind roared like a angry beast, the rain was hitting the ground like bullets from a gun.<p>

Above, the sky was black with the menacing rainclouds until the cracks of lightning broke the darkness that was engulfing her.  
>It was as if the sky knew her fear and despair.<p>

_'Where should I go... and can't let anyone get hurt because of me...'_  
>Her mind flickered to the one place she felt at peace.<p>

The abandoned warehouse at the edge of town, where she used to cry about Ichigo, alone.  
><em>'Alone... if I'm alone... then no one else will get hurt.'<em>

She changed direction as she tried to surpress her fearful reiatsu. Drenched leaves crunched beneath her bare feet as she ran as fast as she could.  
>Orihime arrived at the large empty warehouse.<p>

With a determined face she began to pry open the metal doors.  
>Her heart pounded between her large breasts, only covered by her school uniform shirt.<br>The doors flew open, letting the wind and rain fly through. She stepped inside and slammed the doors shut.  
>The distressed beauty began to cry as she rested her body along the door.<p>

Orihime began to barricade the door and she crawled to the dark corner, sobbing.  
>Tears painted a swirl of anger, hurt, sorrow and fear.<p>

She pulled her knees to her chest and sat in agonizing silence.  
>The beautiful girl sat, soaked, feeling for his dark dense reiatsu.<p>

Orihime felt nothing.

Her body began to shake and her wet hair clinged to her salty tears.  
>She could hear the thunder outside the warehouse and the sky splitting lightning under the heavy door.<p>

After terrifying minutes of waiting for the worst, nothing happened.  
>Orihime drifted off into a deep slumber, where she dreamt of the only thing that could save her.<p>

Ichigo.

_'He can save me... I know he will. He has to. Save me Ichigo... Protect me...'_


	5. Chapter 5: No Escape

**OM MY GOSH, SORRY THIS TOOK SUCH A LONG TIME MY WONDERFUL READERS... IT TOOK A LOT OF PERVERTED THOUGHTS TO GET THIS ONE TOGETHER... (IM NOT A DIRTY PERSON SO IT WAS KIND OF HARD) BUT YEAH, POOR ICHIGO... HE HAS TO EXPERIENCE IT ALL! OH NO! LOL ENJOY! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 5: No Escape<em>**

_**He** followed her._  
><em><strong>He<strong> let her believe she was safe._  
><em><strong>He<strong> let her fall asleep._  
><em><strong>He<strong> let her dream._  
><em>But<strong> he<strong> walked inside..._  
><em><strong>He<strong> silently waited in the dark, for her ashen eyes to open._  
><em>To see <strong>his<strong> face, to scream._  
><em>For them to both scream... <em>  
><em>So that <strong>he<strong> could create their own personal hells._

Orihime woke up, rubbing her eyes. The rain still poured outside and the lightnening illuminated her face.  
>A large bang scared her as she turned to see the front warehouse door wide open, flapping with the fierce winds of the storm outside.<br>She grudgingly stood up and closed it.  
>But as Orihime managed to shut the door again, without releasing the door, she remembered why she shut it.<p>

_'The door... it was open...'_  
>The room was pitch black. She whipped around, panicking, to try to find him. He had to be inside... who else could have opened the door.<p>

_'He did it on purpose... to watch me panic... and it's working...'_

She was terrified. His reaitsu wasn't present.  
>But somehow, she could feel him in the room. Orihime could feel his thoughts... his fierce yellow eyes staring at her, devouring her.<p>

_'If I can get this heavy door open fast enough... then I can try to run... but how long can I keep running? Please, Ichigo... control yourself.'_  
>She'd made up her mind. The broken girl would try to run.<p>

**1...2...3...**  
>Orihime whipped around and tried to undo the lock as fast as she could. She heard a small thump behind her.<br>Her efforts grew more frantic.  
>Her fingers tried to pry the door open. A small patter came closer and closer... and closer... and closer.<p>

Something brushed up against her leg.  
>Orihime screamed and began to thrash around. "No! NOO, let me go! Please, Ichig-"<br>She opened her terrified eyes to see only a rat near her leg...

A small sense of relief surged through her... but only a small amount.  
>The relaxation she felt would've lasted forever if she hadn't felt someone touch her back.<p>

"**Damn, Hime.** You need to learn to relax..." A chilling echo of voices whispered in her ear.

It was his voice. Her body began to tremble from fear. She didn't want it to happen again... to be stripped and beat until she couldn't resist.

Orihime wouldn't be able to face Ichigo and tell him that he'd done it again... she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she let herself be raped. His hand fiercely took hold of her wrist and he began to pull her towards him.

Orihime began to let tears fall down her face. "Please... please, I'll do anything you want, just don't do it aga-"

"Shut up!" He slapped her hard enough to send her stumbling backwards into the wall. Inside, Ichigo was raging.  
>Her pinned her against the wall and gripped her arms. He leaned into her neck and took a deep breath.<p>

"Ah... you smell so **fucking** good, I can't wait to fuck the shit out of you!" He threw her against the ground and fell on top of her.

_'No, stop... don't you dare touch Orihime!' _Ichigo screamed at his hollow.

**_'Ichigo, all you do is scream and bitch about me not touching her... but guess what? I can do whatever I want, as long as I'm out here..._**  
><strong><em>in your in there...' <em>**

He mockingly spat the last statement back at Ichigo.

Orihime cried feverishly as her ripped her wet shirt off, exposing her indefinetly.  
>Her began to lick her breasts and play with her nipples. He bit down on one of them, making her moan in pain.<p>

He smirked, "That's more like it..."

_'You sick bastard!'_  
>His actions became rougher as he squeezed her breasts hard enough to bruise. Her breathing stopped as she felt his hands explore her vagina. He pushed aside her underwear to slide his fingers into her.<br>She moaned with pleasure and embarassment... her body began to tremble as her fingers began to increse their speed. Orihime felt her body pulsate with adrenaline as he fingered her.

_'Get the fuck off her!'_  
><strong><em>'Shut up King.'<em>**

Watching her body squirm, her breath grow more rapid only made him more excited. He brought his face down to hers and licked a tear streaking her porecelain skin.

He couldn't wait any longer.  
>He ripped off her panties and pulled his large penis out. He thrust it inside of her body, making Orihime scream.<p>

Her tears continued to fall. _'It hurts so much...'_

_'FUCKING BASTARD! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU FOR THIS! THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU, I SWEAR I'LL CUT YOU TO PIECES... I'LL FUCK YOU UP!' _Ichigo threatened with all his will.

Ichigo watched from his inner world, watching a girl he cared so much about be raped... by him. He couldn't bear it. Ichigo began to pull at his skin and scream.

He smashed the windows of the skyscrapers. He watched as the first rain drop fell right in front of him. Ichigo was crying and the sky was too...

Orihime's shouts of pain and agony increased as he began to claw at her skin.  
>He pounded into her hard, her back scraped against the rough concrete floor. She could feel the stinging skin and her thighs felt raw. His toungue brushed against her neck...<br>he was tasting his meal.

He moved into her strongly and he loved the way he fit perfectly into her tight womanhood.  
>Orihime scratched at the ground with her nails. Her body couldn't contain the pain and pleasure all concentrated into so many energetic movements.<br>The inner demon seized her wrists and brought them to her sides.

Orihime didn't think much of it... until he pulled out his sword.

_'What is going on? What's happening...'_ She began to frantically stare into his demonic eyes, searching for an answer.

The hollow began to smirk cruelly as she began to writher around uncomfortably...

He pulled out of her wet vagina and sat unto of her. He began to laugh sadistically as he gripped the sword by the blade and brought it to her left arm.

He pushed the blade into her, piercing her skin. A line of bleed seeped from her skin.

Orihime cried out in pain as he continued to slice her skin in different lines.

_'What the fuck are you doing to her! Stop it already!'_ Ichigo's voice was frantic and pained.  
>He'd seen enough of this humiliation that his hollow was forcing Orihime to go through.<p>

An unimaginable amount of pain rendered her body useless. She screamed out, biting her lips. Her nails dug into the ground so hard they began to bleed.

_**'Now here comes the fun part, kingy...'**_  
>He wrapped his cold, white hands around her small tender neck and began to squeeze.<p>

_'STOP! YOU'RE KILLING HER!'_ Ichigo screamed, his full attention on his hollow's heinous acts.

She began to choke. Orihime lifted his blood stained arms and began to scratch at his hands. But he grip on her only came down harder.  
>Orihime began to lose control over herself. Her body began to shake and her eyes started rolling back into her head.<p>

_'STOP IT! FUCKING STOP!'_ Ichigo was breaking inside. He'd never seen Orihime in so much danger. And it was because of him...

Hollow Ichigo laughed maniacally as she began to breathe her last breaths.

He enjoyed it so much, watching her suffer. Once she was dead, he would leave her soul to hollowify... where he would take her as Queen and he would-

Orihime's thrashing began to die down as she slowly began to lose conciousness.

But a small tear escaped **his** eyes...

Orihime felt the tear fall on her face and looked up at his face, into his eyes.

They were slowly beginning to fade away... returning to their beautiful shade of brown... the one she hoped to see.

_'Ichigo...'_

His skin became tan and his hair turned their unatural shade of bleached orange.

_'...you're back...'_

The strangling hold Ichigo had on her neck released just as her beautiful ashen eyes came to a close.

Her unconcious body lay underneath him, naked. Her beautiful red hair, dirty with the dirt and rubble of the floor she was forced to lay on. Her skin red and bruised from where he'd pinched and pressed down on her.

Her tender neck, painted with deep bruises caused by his destructive hold on her life.

She might as well have been dead.

But what the most disturbing thing was what he'd done to her left arm.

The blade was tossed next to her limp body, stained with her blood. Her arm was cut up in a troubling way. He'd wrote something...

H O L L O W

in bloody red letters. Ichigo knew this would be her lifelong reminder of what he'd done. This tramautizing scar...

There truly was no escape for Orihime... for the both of them.

* * *

><p><strong>FINALLY DONE... SO I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT AND CHAPTER 6 WILL BE UP SOON! BWAHAHA *evil laugh fail* AND SHE ISN'T DEAD!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Nightmare

**FINALLY, I UPLOADED THE 6TH CHAPTER. THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE LONGER BUT FOR SOME REASON, FANFICTION Is BEING DUMB AND EVERYTIME I SAVE IT WITH MORE WORDS THAN THIS, IT WONT SAVE IT. BOO. SO I'LL UPLOAD THE NEXT STUFF IN THE NEXT CHAPTER SOMETIME THIS WEEK OR EARLY NEXT WEEK. HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS ONE! LOVE BLEACHEE! Review, please. It makes me happy to see new reviews by new people. THIS WAS DONE IN ORIHIME'S POV.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 6: Nightmare<em>**

_*__I'm walking... into a dark room._  
><em><strong>No<strong>... it's not a room._  
><em>Where am I?<em>  
><em>I can't see anything... I can't hear or taste.<em>  
><em>I can't smell...<em>  
><em>I can't feel. Not the warmth of my own skin or the air around me.<em>

_I continue to walk... with no real sense of direction of purpose. Then I see it._

_I see a light. A bright light at the end of this dark place... what is it?_  
><em>I hear a voice... it's Ichigo's voice.<em>  
><em>A run towards the light and soon enough, I am amazed by a beautiful garden in front of me. Flowers extend farther than my eyes will let me see. I smell the aroma of summer, mingling with the cherry blossoms swaying in the wind.<em>  
><em>Ichigo arrives and takes my hand. He places his arm around my waste and kisses me tenderly.<em>  
><em>What I've always wanted. His lips taste like strawberries. His hands caress my skin and face, and mine travel through his orange hair.<em>

_**'Ichigo... don't ever leave me...'** I whisper in his ear._  
><em>He doesn't answer.<em>  
><em>I stay there kissing him, breathing in every part of him.<em>  
><em>Then...<em>  
><em>Something is dripping down on my face... I graze my tongue over the streamy liquid on my face.<em>  
><em>It tastes like... like... blood.<em>

_A horrid stench fills my nose. I try to lift my hands to cover my nose but my body won't move._

_I can't stop kissing him... I can't breathe. I can't **BREATHE!** His kissing became more fierce and ravenous against my lips._  
><em>I try to focus my attention elsewhere...<em>  
><em>Where is that putrid odor coming from? I divert my eyes to the side to try and see the smell's origin.<em>

_...And see myself on the ground, rotting. _  
><em>My pale naked body and lifeless eyes, covered by a blanket of blood. The flowers are gone and replaced by a dark voide all around me...<em>

_Am I dead? Then **he** touches me. **His** cold fingers graze my skin, giving me chills._  
><em>I break our kiss and let my eyes rest on <strong>his<strong> face... it's not Ichigo's anymore._  
><em>Those yellow eyes. The face of my fears... <strong>His<strong> white skin, the vision of his sin._

_**He** smiles at me, and grabs my face. **He** opens **his** mouth to speak._

_**'Come on, Orihime... face your fears!'** **He** screams in my ears._  
><em>I push away from <strong>him<strong>... and **he** tries to reach for me._

_I run. I am running..._  
><em>I don't stop.<em>

_Run _

_Run _

_Run _

_Run..._  
><em>I look back at <strong>his<strong> face and I see **him** chasing after me._  
><em>I stare at his face and for a moment I can see Ichigo's crying face, screaming for me to run.<em>

_No...Wait. Stop. What are you doing?_  
><em>Get away from me!<em>  
><em>No... d-don't come near me.<em>

_Then **he** does it again._  
><em>I lay on the ground, my body raw and hurting from the damage <strong>he<strong> has inflicted on me again._

_A mirror slams down in front of me._  
><em><strong>He<strong> stands over me and forces me to look in the mirror._  
><em>As I look at myself, I'm horrified to find what I see.<em>  
><em>It's me... with a white complexion and yellow eyes. With a hole for a heart.<em>  
><em>Smiling back at me... is the<strong> true<strong> face of my fears._

_I cry... cry at what I've become. **She** laughs... laughs for what I've become._

_I'm hollow inside..._  
><em>I look up at <strong>him<strong> and **he** stands over me licking **his** lips._  
><strong><em>'You're mine... Hime...'<em>**


	7. Chapter 7: Ultimatum

** SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I HAD A HYSTERICAL MELTDOWN WHERE I WROTE THE CHAPTER (AND IT WAS SO DAMN BEAUTIFUL) THEN IT ERASED. IT ERASED! SO I DIDN'T WANT TO WRITE FOR 2 WEEKS. AND I DIDN'T. SO I FINALLY GOT OVER IT AND STARTED WRITING IT AGAIN... AND IT ERASED AGAIN! I FELT LIKE DYING. SO NOW I REWROTE IT BUT SAVED IT AS I WENT! LOL, YEAH. SO THIS IS FOR YOU GUYS. HOPE YOU LIKE IT! LOVE BLEACHEE!**

**Btw. And I hope it's not too confusing. **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 7: Ultimatum<em>**

Orihime woke up, horrified by her intense nightmare. Her breathing was rough and fast as she tried to calm herself down.

Sweat trickled down her forehead and her hands were trembling. Her gray eyes looked down at her hands as she tried to steady herself. The nightmare was so unimaginably real that fear had struck down to her core.

"It was just a nightmare, Orihime..." She told herself.

But even she couldn't believe that.

_'It was so real, though. I can still hear **her** maniacal laughter ringing in my ears...'_ Orihime thought to herself.

After pushing those dark thoughts to the back of mind, she finally noticed where she was.

**Her bedroom.**

Outside, the moon casted a dark glow on the room and silence resonated in the empty air.

Orihime touched her soft bedsheets, her fingers feeling the silky thread. "How did I...?" She spoke softly with a confused look.

Orihime's hair had been brushed and cleaned, her hairclips back in place. And she was no longer naked and dirty, but she had on a small nightgown. Her skin smelled like the strawberry body soap she uses to shower.

She kept trying to remember how she got here. But all she could think about was him. "Ichigo, was it you?"

Orihime sighed and looked at her forearm. A white bandaged wrapped around her arm sparked her curiosity.

She knew he'd cut her, but something told her that it was meant to be more than just torture.

Her fingers spun quickly as her anxiety grew. The scars began to sting as she kept exposing the scars furthur.

What did **he** do?

...

...

...

Her gray ashen eyes stared at the word etched into her skin.

**H O L L O W**

**The disgusting word. The cruel word. The word she hated most in this world. **

But the sad thing was that the person she hated most in this world was also the person she loved most. No, she couldn't... love him after everything. She tried so hard to let go of the love she felt for him.

Orihime gripped her forearm so hard one of the letters began to open again. A drop of blood formed at the edge of a rough written L.

She remembered the agonizing pain of when he penetrated her roughly. Her insides felt like they were going to tear apart.

Orihime touched her face gently and winced when she pressed down on the bruise that was painted on her face, flawing her porcelain skin. All she wanted was for it to be over. For the nightmare to end...

"End... I want this to end..." She whispered silently.

The blood slid down her arm and onto the bedsheets. She just let it bleed as she let a small tear escape her eyes.

_'Why am I always crying... why is this happening to me?'_ She asked herself.

**"Orihime..."** A voice called out to her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Outside...<em>**

Ichigo Kurosaki inhaled the cold night air. It was getting colder. Winter was right around the corner...

He looked sadly at the moon as he thought of Orihime.

...Flashback...

His eyes focused on her bruised and beaten face. Ichigo pushed himself off of her. He crawled backwards until his back hit the stone cold wall.

His brown eyes stared at her unconcious body, bloody and bruised.

His hands were stained with the blood from her arms and his skin was scratched from when she'd tried to pry him of of her.

Ichigo couldn't breathe... he couldn't live. He'd done this to her. It wasn't his hollow... it was him.

Ichigo looked at the long enticing sword laying at Orihime's feet. Thoughts of suicide began to race through his mind.

_'I could end this right now... just kill myself. Then she won't have to suffer-'_

**_'Yeah, King. Go ahead... fucking kill yourself. And let me take over completely. That way, you no longer have to carry this burden. Give me your crown, Ichigo. It's time for you to step down...'_** His hollow whispered in his head.

_'... give y-you the crown...'_ Ichigo mumbled to himself. He felt numb, Ichigo's eyes moved to look at the sword.

His hands wanted to reach out and grab the sword... and they did. Ichigo watched as his hands moved by themselves to the tempting blade.

"W-wait... no, stop! What're you doing-" Ichigo came back to his senses as he realized that his hollow was trying to kill him again.

Ichigo tried to stop his hands, but it was like they had a mind of their own.

No... it was like they had a different mind altogether. Ichigo's blood went cold as he realized that his hollow was trying to kill him.

Ichigo tried to fight him. He used his legs to press down on his advancing arms but they were no use.

"Fuck..." He cursed as he strained his arms. It was like a paralyzed feeling. No matter how hard you tried to move, you just can't. Ichigo couldn't feel his arms at all, but they still moved. They weren't moving for Ichigo, though. They were moving for **him.**

Ichigo was being dragged across the stone floor towards the sword.

**_'Hah, you look so pathetic... once you're out of the way, I'll kill her and leave her soul to hollowify. Or maybe I'll take her to Hueco Mundo, where we'll be the King and Queen...'_**

_'You tricked me. You saw I was thinking about suicide and used that to your advantage. That's when you took control of my arms, and now you're trying yo kill me! Damn, I can't believe I fell for it-'_

**_'Like the idiot you are. You didn't even realize it until I already had your arms. I bet your wondering why I didn't take over comepletely, huh?'_**

Ichigo stayed silent.

**_'I didn't take over because if I did, killing you meant killing myself. Once I stab you, I'll let you have complete control of your dying body, then once you do die... I'll be the only Ichigo Kurosaki left.'_**

_'You bitch...' _Ichigo cursed at him.

Ichigo clenched his teeth as he tried to push himself back. But his hands were so strong. They kept gripping onto the floor and pulling his body foward.

"D-damn it!" Ichigo yelled when his fingers nudged the sword's hilt.

His hands seized the hilt of the sword and lifted it up. Sweat rolled down Ichigo's face as he pushed to regain control of his arms.

His eyes flitted over to Orihime as she layed unconcious, oblivious to the struggle he faced.

_'Orihime, I can't... I'm so sorry I can't protect you. I can't even protect myself...'_

Inside his mind, his hollow laughed. His yellow eyes shone with a feverish lust and thirst with blood. His blood, her blood... whatever it take to have his Queen by his side.

Reiatsu flowed out his mind and surrounded Ichigo's body, forcing him to surrender to his hollow.

Ichigo's hands lifted the sword into the air. The moonlight hit the sword, making it gleam and shine.

_'I... love you, Orihime.'_

Suddenly, his hands fell down to the ground with the sword, making a large clang against the ground.

Ichigo sensed the feeling return to his hands. His curled his fingers just to make sure they were his. Once he reassured himself that he had control of his body, he began to wonder why he regained control at that very moment.

"What the hell... just happened?" Ichigo whispered as he ran his fingers through his hair.

...Flashback End...

Ichigo sighed as he thought back on what happened to him earlier that night.

"Why did he stop... was it because I said I loved her? I thought he knew that already, since he knows my feelings..." Ichigo whispered in the dark.

A sharp breeze blew past Ichigo, making him shiver. He walked inside Orihime's apartment to escape the cold.

Once inside, he laid down on the couch and closed his eyes, trying ot get some sleep. But he couldn't think about sleep.

All he could think about was what he felt for Orihime. Before, he denied his feelings for her comepletely. When he'd see her, his heart would skip a beat. When he'd talk to her, he would always worry about saying the right thing. And when he'd be close to her, close enough to touch, he could've melted.

But Ichigo always though those feelings were just his hormones. He never thought he could be love.

Ichigo smirked.

_'I can't believe it took all of this just to realize that I love you, my Hime... maybe because I denied that love, my hollow never knew it. He though it was my hormones. And that's why he probably has so much lust for you, Hime.'_ He thought to himself.

Ichigo half expected to be ripped apart by his hollow, but he heard nothing.

After Ichigo said he loved Orihime, his hollow suddenly dissapeared. Most people would be relieved to know that thier enemy is gone, but this made Ichigo even more anxious.

Not knowing what might happen, or when he'll strike again. His hollow loved to play with him.

"I'm guessing he's pissed off because I love her... damn, I can't believe I love her. How fucked up can I get?"

Ichigo looked at the clock hanging on the wall.

"2:06 am... it's only been 3 hours since he did that you..." Ichigo said.

Ichigo closed his eyes and tried to dream about a different world. A world in which he wouldn't have a hollow. A world in which he could tell Orihime he loves her and kiss her... and make love to her the way she deserves.

But this wasn't that world.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meanwhile...<em>**

**"Orihime... come here..."** An eerie laugh trailed behind. A chill ran down Orihime's spine. Could it really be him... was he still out? Orihime's fears began to consume her.

"W-who's... there?" Orihime managed to squeak out.

**"Hehehe, come here, Orihime... I promise not to hurt you..."** The voice said sweetly. It was not his. This voice was lush and smooth. Mezmerizing... no. It was hypnotizing.

It was commanding. Kind of like the way a lover would seductively call her lover. Orihime's fears began to surpress themselves at the sound of the mysterious collection of words.

Orihime wanted to go.

She slid out of bed and let her small toes touch the cold, wooden floor. Orihime walked towards the center of the room, drops of blood falling on thee ground from her scars.

Cautiously, Orihime stood in the middle of the bedroom.

"Tell me who you are..." Orihime asked, with hesitating curiosity.

**"Come to me, Orihime..."** The voice pulled her towards the bathroom. Orihime aimlessly stumbled to the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

The darkness surrounded her, and it felt right to Orihime. For some strange reason, Orihime liked the way she couldn't see anything... to her, being blind was better than having to see her fears.

**"Orihime... my beautiful Orihime. Look at me..."** The voice was seducing her, Orihime couldn't resist. She needed to find this person, embrace them.

She didn't quite know why... it was asa if Orihime knew this person.

Orihime's hands fumbled in the dark to turn the light on. The lights flickered on but no one was in the room.

"Where are you?" Orihime asked. There was no way that voice was evil...

**"I'm in here... in here... in here..."** The voice echoed in the small room. It was coming from the bathtub, which was filled with water.

Orihime approached the tub, got down on her knees and looked into the water.

Nothing.

Orihime let out a small breath of disapointment and relief as she realized there was nothing in the tub.

"What did I expect...?" Orihime asked herself. She stood up from the floor and walked over to the sink to wash the blood off of her arm.

Before Orihime could turn the sink on, she heard it again.

**"Orihime..."** The voice whispered longingly for her. The beautiful girl spun around and faced the tub again.

She inched her way back to the tub and placed her hands on the cold, white marble floor. Orihime kneeled down and looked in the tub again.

**"LOOK AT ME!"** The voice suddenly screamed.

Instead of Orihime's watery reflection staring back at her, she saw someone else.

Staring back at her with yellow eyes was that face. The one from her dreams. It was... **her**. **She** was beautiful... but **she** was vicious. **Her** screaming bright eyes and flowing black hair underneath the glass of the water.

Orihime tired to scream but arms shot out from the water and gripped her neck. **She** smiled sadistically and began to chuckle as she brought Orihime closer to the water's surface.

"NO! Let me go!" Orihime tried to fight her, but it was no use. Slowly, Orihime began to lose strength and the demonic version of herself brought her closer to the cold water.

Orihime stared up at the blank white ceiling and asked why this was happening to her. The demon's face snarled at Orihime as she held onto the bathtub, trying to keep herself from going under.

Her ashen gray eyes stared into the demon's yellow ones.

"Why... are you doing this to me?" Orihime choked out.

**"Because... I love him."** The demon responded in a hushed voice.

Finally, Orihime lost the strength to keep fighting. Her grip on the tub gave in and Orihime was plunged into the water. She tried to hold her breath, but she could only do that for so long...

Everything seemed to slow down for the few seconds she was in the icy water. Soon the water rushed up over her head. Orihime's gray eyes stared at the distorted light above the water. Her fingers twitched, wanting to reach out and grasp the dancing light, but she settled.

She wished things were different. She could feel herself drift away, past her life, her miserable life. Orihime smiled as she let out her last breaths and felt the icy cold water burn her lungs.

Orihime couldn't scream. She couldn't see. She couldn't breathe. All she could feel was **her** hands clasping her neck, drowning her in the water.

Her life, her thoughts, herself. Then she felt the strong arms wrapped around her and lifting her out of the water...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meanwhile...<em>**

Ichigo woke up, still sleepy, yawning as he stood up.

_'Is she... awake, yet?'_ He slowly thought to himself. He could've sworn he heard someone speaking, and he heard the bathtub running.

Ichigo leaned in close to her bedroom door. He cracked open the door slightly and peeked in. He looked around but still didn't see her. Ichigo popped his head in the door and called out to her silently.

"Orihime... are you awake?"

When he heard nothing, he decided to walk in the room. He closed the door behind him and looked around the room.

He stopped when he noticed the bathroom light on. He inched his way closer to the bathroom and called out again.

"Orihmie... are you in there?..."

He heard the water running and heard splashing from inside.

_'She must be taking a bath... maybe she felt disgusted...'_ Ichigo said with said eyes.

He knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Orihime... I know you probably don't want to be near me. But I need to tell you something..." He bit his lips as he thought about how to say he loved her.

_'Was it even the right time? Should I? What if she rejects me? She hates me... she hates us.'_ Ichigo rambled to himself.

He let out a deep breath and prepared himself. "Just tell her you love her and that no matter what, you won't let him have her..." Ichigo told himself.

He lifted his hands to open the door, but stopped when he saw water leak from underneath the door.

His brown eyes widened as he realized that she might be trying to commit suicide.

"Orihime!" He shouted.

Ichigo kicked the door in and was horrified to see Orihime sunken in the bathtub. The water splashed at his feet as the tiled bathroom floor filled with water. He ran over to the overflowing tub and tried to pull her out.

"Orihime!" He yelled pushing her wet hair off her face.  
>Her eyes were hazy and she looked disoriented. Orihime looked into blank space.<p>

"N-no! Let me... let m-me go... you... **monster**..." Orihime mumbled while lifting her hands in protest weakfully.

A knot formed in the middle of Ichigo's chest as she said those words.

His hands gripped around her wrists and Ichigo yanked her out of the bathtub entirely. "Orihime! Stop it already!" He screamed at her.

He held her face with his hands and looked at her fiercely. His brown eyes searched her face for some sort of emotion but the only one he got back was sadness.

Ichigo couldn't tell if she was crying...

Ichigo's hold on Orihime's shoulders relaxed as he fell to his knees in front of her.

She began to regain control and reason. Her body shook as she began to cough up water violently...

Orihime looked around like a scared animal, as she realized that the demon was no longer in the room.

But she noticed someone else was. His strong warm hands held her arms and she looked at him kneeling humbly in front of her.

She watched as he began to break down so easily... she'd never seen Ichigo this way.

"Orihime..." He mumbled softly. His voice was quivering and he held his head low... he felt so ashamed in front of her. Ichigo couldn't take it anymore.

"The reason for all of your suffereing is me... he **is** me, Orihime. As long as he's alive, he'll keep doing this to you. All I want for you is to be safe, Orihime... I would do anything for you." He whispered out to her. Orihime's breathing stopped. She bit her lower lip as she recalled the things he'd done to her.

She just couldn't forgive him. No matter if it was Ichigo or his hollow, Orihime never felt safe with him anymore. He used to be her comfort... the one she depended on when she needed protecting. But now... Orihime just needed to be protected from him-

Small teardrops hit the soaked tile floor. Orihime's eyes focused on Ichigo's quivering body. He was crying... for her.

"...Orihime, I need you to do something for me..." He steadily said under hushed breaths.

The next words that escaped Ichigo's mouth were so depressing and determined, she felt like she was pressed against the wall, struggling to breathe.

"I need you to** kill me." **

* * *

><p><strong>I HOPE THAT YOU GUYS LOVED IT. SO YEAH, TO CLARIFY REAL QUICK. ORIHIME HAS A DEMON THAT IS IN LOVE WITH ICHIGO AND WILL DO ANYTHING TO HAVE HIM... EVEN KILL HIME. SO ORIHIME WAS ATTACKED BY HER IN THE TUB. ICHIGO THOUGHT SHE WAS TRYING TO KILL HERSELF AND IS SO UPSET THAT HE ASKS HER TO KILL HIM. (BOTH ICHIGO AND THE HOLLOW... HOW THAT WILL HAPPEN... IDK?) LOL BUT THANKS FOR READING! <strong>

**and I was listening to the song "hero" as I did the final adjustments to this... lol.**


	8. Chapter 8: To Resolve

**OK YOU GUYS! SO YEAH... I REALLY LOVED THIS CHAPTER. FINALLY SOMETHING GOOD HAPPENS. BUT I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU GUYS WILL FEEL AT THE END. SO YOU GUYS KNOW WHAT TO DO. EXPRESS YOURSELVES WITH A REVIEW. SO I FINALLY THINK I'M LEARNING ABOUT MY STORIES AND SAW OVER 1,000 PEOPLE HAVE READ THIS STORY... THAT MAKES ME SMILE. :) REVIEW! LOVE BLEACHEE.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 8: To Resolve<strong>_

The world was silent. Orihime watched as time slowed, leaving her in an endless moment. Ichigo's cries muted themselves as she tried to comprehend his words.

**Kill me.**

Her bottom lip began to quiver as she could taste the salty tear that rolled down her face. She was angry.

Ichigo looked up at her as he heard her breathing stop. In her grey eyes, Ichigo saw an emotion he never thought he could ever see...** anger**... towards him.

Orihime let a small laugh of disbelief break through her tears.

"Ichigo... when I was young, **my parents tried to kill me.**" She whispered.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he heard her say this. He couldn't believe it... Orihime looked up at him and he saw her anger in her eyes.

She'd been hurt. Ichigo always claimed he'd protect her no matter what, but she was already broken beyond repair. It was like trying to protect a broken clock...

What's the point? It's still broken.

"My father was abusive. He would beat me for just breathing... and my mother... she was a whore. She sold herself for money. Sometimes she'd let them touch me, too."

Ichigo just stared at her quietly, too stunned to speak.

"When my brother was old enough, he took me away from them. I could finally be happy. But the happiness never came, Ichigo. It never came. I was tortured in school... a teacher tried to rape me. The one who saved me was Tatsuki... and she's kept it a secret all this time. That's how we became friends, because she saved me..." Orihime paused to catch her breath.

Ichigo looked at her with sorrow._ 'I never knew. I always assumed she was a happy girl... but she's suffered more than I have. My hime... I'm so sorry that I couldn't protect you from that pain, too.'_

Ichigo's tears stopped falling. He felt so unworthy to cry compared to her. He'd only lost his mother. But she'd been tortured, beaten, and broken... and she still tried to find the light.

"She was the only person I could trust. Tatsuki helped me find happiness. But it was always ripped away from me... especially when my brother died. I planned to kill myself that night when I heard the news... did you know that?" She asked him. Her eyebrows were furrowed as stared him down.

Ichigo slowly shook his head. He gazed down at the ground, ashamed to look at her face.

"You know what kept me from doing that?"

"W-what was it, Ori-orihime?" Ichigo stammered. It was hard to breathe, much less speak.

"It was...** you**."

Ichigo lifted his head and stared into her deep grey eyes, taking in all her hurt and emotions. His questioned himself over and over again as to why him.

"M-me... Orihime, but why m-"

"Because I was in love with you, Ichigo... I've been in love with you all this time. You helped me find happiness, Ichigo. That's why I love the rain... Ichigo. Because it's where I saw you for the first time, remember? It was raining when my brother died, and you were there with your father. Although the rain gives me many painful memories, it gave me my happiest memory. I saw you, and for some reason, I felt like living... like I could get through it." She breathed.

Orihime took his hand and held it. She pressed down and felt his warmth.

Ichigo couldn't take this anymore. Why was she telling him all of this? What reason could she have for wanting to tell him her sorrows? It just went to prove that he can't protect her. The only way was to kill him.

"Orihime, but why are you telling me this? Are you trying to tell me that I can't protect you? My hollow wants to kill you, and the only way to keep him from having you is to-"

"BE QUIET!" She shouted at him. Ichigo stared at her in shock. 'She's never yelled like that before...'

"Ichigo, I'm telling you this because I've been through enough!" She screamed at him.

Orihime's wet hair swung as she began to shake her head, but in a sad way.

"I know that your Hollow wants me... and that has something to do with something you feel for me. I don't know if it's lust or love. But that doesn't matter..."

Ichigo swallowed guilt.

"What matters is that I love you! No matter what happens to me, I will always love you! This entire time, I tried to get myself to hate you, to hate him. But I just can't because I love you too much."

Orihime surprised herself at her confession. Ever since the first time, she'd been scared and tried to hate them both, but she loved Ichigo too much to bring herself to hate him.

_'She loves me... my princess loves me.'_ Ichigo's heart broke as he realized that he was hurting her. His death was the only way...

"Orihime... you have to kill me-"

"Do you think that'll solve anything? You're not leaving me by myself to handle this! Do you hear me, Ichigo Kurosaki! I can't believe you'd be so selfish..." Her eyes grew slightly yellow.

Orihime was suddenly cut off by Ichigo grabbing her shoulders and bringing her to his chest in a passionate embrace.

"I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear.

Orihime gasped as he felt his hands trail behind her neck. His gentle hands ran along the back of her neck up to her cheeks, caressing them gently. Her lifted her face to look up at his. Ichigo's brown eyes were filled with love.

_'She's right. I can't leave her... because I love her...'_ He told himself.

"I'm sorry... We'll get through this, Orihime. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you in the past, but I'm here now. And I won't leave you. I promise you..."

"How do I know you won't?" Orihime whispered.

Ichigo lowered his head and brought his lips close to hers. For a moment, they held their lips apart breathing, taking in this rare moment of passion between them. Then, they kissed. Ichigo felt her soft lips against his, tenderly caressing each other in ecstasy. Their lips moved apart, taking each other in hungrily with desire. Ichigo ran his toungue over her lips, tasting her. His fingers ran through her wet hair, sending tingles through her body.

Orihime wrapped her arms around his neck, as she accepted his kiss. She could smell him... strawberry.

Ichigo pulled away from her for a moment, to catch his breath, but Orihime couldn't wait. She needed him. She's waited for this her whole life, to be kissed by Ichigo Kurosaki. Before his head slowly descended down towards Orihime's face, he paused, looking into her eyes, his nose touching hers, he bent his head to kiss on her again lips.

His lips massaged hers, taking in each others life. Orihime didn't want this moment to end. She loved this sensation. She finally was having her first real kiss, not a forced one taken by **him**. It felt like they were there together, connected by a deep passionate kiss.

**-THUMP-**

Ichigo's hands were advancing from her face, making their way down her back. They lightly touched her waist, sending electricity down Orihime's back. Wherever he touched, Orihime quivered in pleasure. He pressed down on their kiss, making it deeper and surrendering Orihime to the ground.

Orihime felt her back slide against the cold wet floor, with nothing but a thin silky layer of fabric on her body. Ichigo followed her, letting his hands explore her soft skin. Ichigo took her forearm and began to lightly kiss her scars... as if to make them better.

Orihime let a small tear of joy escape as she felt happy with him. Not miserable with her family, or hopeless with strangers. She didn't feel broken with him. She felt happy, and that's how she wanted it to stay.

**-THUMP-**

Orihime felt something pulse inside of her once more. Her eyes began to turn amber. Her feelings changed from love to ravenous desire. Orihime had become something else.

But Ichigo didn't notice at all.

**Her** kissing grew more hungry. Ichigo just found it strange, coming for Orihime, but figured it was just the mood.** Her** arms wrapped around him, and pulled him close to **her**. **She** opened **her** legs to accomadate him and he pushed himself on top of **her**. They slowly rocked on the ground, moving in indulgence.

**She** bit his lower lip, surprising him. Ichigo chuckled, moving into to lick **her** neck. "My Hime..." He said between soft kisses along **her** jaw.

**"Yes... I'm your Hime."** The demon responded.

The demon's voice vibrated with intensity but Ichigo didn't care. Ichigo thought **she** was Orihime, but how wrong he was.

**She** moaned against his skin, holding him in a tight embrace, one that would never let go. **She** could feel her vagina getting wet with excitement. At the same time, Ichigo hardened at the thought of them being together...

_'STOP!'_ Orihime shouted in her mind. Her eyes fluxuated back to their normal shade of light grey, and she realized what was going on.

"Orihime... I love you, so much. And I promise... I won't let him have you." He said with a new type of determination sounding in his voice; the resolve to protect. His kisses began to slow till the stopped altogether. She wasn't kissing him back anymore.

Orihime didn't look at Ichigo as he waited for her answer. His brown eyes widened.

"Orihime... are you ok? You just stopped... shit. I was going to fast... fuck. I-I just assumed since you were so grabby and I... shit, I'm sorry-" He stammered, mentally kicking himself for going so far with her.

_'Now's not the time, you asshole... she probably doesn't feel comfortble with you yet!'_ Ichigo told himself.

"N-no... Ichigo, it's ok... I just wasn't myself for a moment..." She quietly told him.

_'What just happened to me? My vision suddenly went hazy and all I felt was Ichigo all over me... was that her-'_

Ichigo broke her train of thought by suddenly standing up. He gave her a quick smile and helped her up.

"Are you sure it's ok? Orihime. I don't want you to think I'm trying to take advantage of you-"

"Don't worry about it Ichigo... I'm really not concerned with that right now. If he tries to do that again, I don't know what I'll do... but I'll think of you. It's all I can do." She gave him a fake optimistic smile.

"You know what, just forget about it. I think you should get some sleep, Orihime." He said. He turned to walk away from her but she held onto his arm.

"Wait-" She called out to him.

Orihime lowered her head. "T-thank you... Ichigo, for saving me... again." She whispered.

Ichigo stared at her with loving eyes. He leaned into her and embraced her. "Your welcome... my hime."

Ichigo walked away and left the bathroom. Orihime stood with mixed feelings inside of her heart.

Although she still loved him, she was sure of it now, he still terrified her when he lost control of his hollow. And now she had her own demon to deal with. It seemed like everybody still wanted her to disappear from this world.

Orihime turned her head to look at the bathtub with an uneasy feeling of impending doom. Her eyes scanned the empty bathtub for evidence of her demon but she found nothing.

"Maybe it was in my head... but I swear I was attacked. How could she just have disappeared?" She whispered in her loneliness.

She turned away from the bathroom, turned the lights off and closed the door behind her. Orihime slid back into bed and tried to imagine how awkward things were going to be at school tomorrow.

Orihime didn't know what was going to happen to her in the future, concerning both their hollows, but she found the pain was a little bit easier to deal with now that both her and Ichigo had each other.

She closed her eyes and tried to imagine a world where this never happened. And she hoped that tommorow she would be safe from **them**.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meanwhile...<em>**

Up in the sky, the moon hovered in the night sky. Clouds darker than the sky formed in the atmosphere, threatening the city below it. A white light emerged in the middle of the sky, revealing two opening doors.

A small black butterfly glided out, a small bell ringing behind it. Then **she** stepped out.

Her large indigo eyes shone as she smiled with her glossy pink lips. Wind blew through the night, making her short black hair fly. With her left hand on her zanpakutou, the shinigami dressed in black began to descend towards the ground.

The entire time, Rukia Kuchiki thought of one person. _'I'm back... Ichigo.'_

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE DON'T HATE ME PEOPLE. BUT I HAD TO BRING RUKIA INTO THIS TO ENRICH MY PLOT. (she's gonna troll so hard! haha) SO YEAH... I WILL HOPEFULLY UPDATE SOON! YAY FOR BLEACHEE! (lol) BUT PLEASE PLEASE PUH-LEASE REVIEW. IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT SOON... ACTUALLY IT'LL BE OUT WHEN I ACTUALLY WRITE IT. PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU FIND TYPOS OR STUFF YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! REVIEW!<strong>

**So to clarify: Orihime and Ichigo finally confessed their love after Ichigo hears Orihime's sad past and realizes that she still needs him to get through this. Ichigo's hollow has eerily disappeared while Orihime's is becoming more dominant. When they were making out (they did NOT have sex) she came out and started getting rougher. Ichigo thought it was orihime and when him came back and stopped, Ichigo felt like a jerk. orihime is worried about that hollow and where it went when ichi saved her... and rukia came back from a mission.**


	9. Chapter 9: Revelations

**HERE'S CHAPTER 9. SO YEAH, I FINISHED THE PLOT FOR THE STORY BUT I REALLY DONT KNOW ALL THE DEATILS BUT I HOPE TO FINISH SOON. SO FAR, I PLANNED A 15 CHAPTER STORY WITH AN ALTERNATE ENDING, PLANNED TO BE 4 CHAPTERS. I LOVE MY STORY. AND REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! LOVE BLEACHEE!**

**p.s. I decided to add a couple more characters like: Rukia, Tatsuki, Chad, Uryu, Keigo, Mizuiro and Zangetsu. **

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Chapter 9: Revelations<span>**_

**11:00 A.M**

The bell signaling lunch resonated through the clean hallways of Karakura High School. Students poured out of the classrooms, running and laughing. On the roof, Mizuiro, Keigo, Uryu and Chad casually began to eat their lunches.

Sitting across from each other, they all sat in awkward silence.

"Hey..." Tatsuki Arisawa walked onto the roof, her long fringed hair swaying behind her.

"Oh hey... what's up Tatsuki?" Chad casually asked.

"Did Orihime come to school today?" Her brown eyes filled with concern and her face looked flushed.

They all just stared at her, shaking their heads.

"I'm starting to get really worried. Two nights ago I went to her apartment but she wasn't there. And this morning I stopped by to see her but she had already left? I'm really worried about her. The other day she had bruises all over her-"

"Haha, I heard she had a **b-o-y-f-r-i-e-n-d**! And that he was really abusive too-" Keigo was punched in the nose by a very irritated Tatsuki.

"Shut your mouth Keigo! Over my dead body would Orihime have an abusive boyfriend..." Tatsuki shrieked at him. Her veins bulged slightly from her forehead.

She was worried enough for her friend; she didn't need this idiot scaring her even more.

All the while, Uryu was deep in thought. He pushed his thin glasses up the bridge of his nose and looked up at Chad.

"Now that you mention it, Chad said he went over to Ichigo's house two days ago too... but he was gone as well. His father said he was going over to Orihime's, but never came back."

**...**

"WHAT? I'm going to **kill** Ichigo if he did anything to Orihime!" Tatsuki seethed. Her face grew bright red as her anger ensued.

The group of boys cowered in fear at the raging champion fighter.

Their fear quickly dissapated after the roof door swung open, revealing two teenagers, holding hands.

Everyone's mouths dropped in shock as Orihime and Ichigo slowly made their way towards the group. Ichigo's arm wrapped around her small waist as he pulled Orihime closer to him. Her scarred arm pressed into his side, making her cry out in pain.

**"Ouch!"** She said, rubbing her arm.

"Orihime, you ok? I'm sorry-" Ichigo was pushed away by an intruding Tatsuki.

"Hey Orihime! Where the hell have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere! And why the **fuck** are you with Ichigo all of a sudden-" Tatsuki's words pressed down on Orihime.

"Oh I was-" Orihime began to ramble only to be cut off again.

"And are you ok? You never told me what happened to you and why you had those bruises all over you!" Tatsuki said impatiently. She turned over a gave Ichigo a death glare.

"That was because-" Orihime tried to lie.

"Orihime. Why are you with Ichigo? He's not your boyfriend, is he?" Keigo asked from the ground.

"I-Ichigo and I were-" Orihime silently tried to say. Orihime's cheeks turned bright pink as she realized that people from below were beginning to wonder about the commotion on the roof. Orihime let her hair fall over her face in shame...

"You know what? You and me have to have a very important talk, Orihime. Just because you're 17 doesn't mean that you can-" Tatsuki reprimanded.

"Damn, Tatsuki. Will you let her talk?" Ichigo snapped with a deep scowl on his face.

"What did you say, punk?" Tatsuki threatened. She spun around and seized him, taking his shirt into her fists. One fist raised in the air, ready to punch him straight in the jaw...

**-THUMP-**

**"Tatsuki... that's enough!"** Orihime said in a serious tone. Too serious...

Her eyes glowed with a golden hue.

Uryu's head whipped up as he stared at Orihime. He could feel something in her reiastu. Something dark. But he could barely feel it.

Out of all his friends, he was extremely sensitive to other's reiatsu. He looked at everyone's faces, to see if they could sense the danger eminating from Orihime.

But everybody appeared to be unfazed.

**"I won't let you hurt him... go ahead and try and you'll see what will happen..."** Orihime's menacing tone seemed all too wrong. Like those words should never come out of her mouth.

Tatsuki gaped back at her friend, the friend she couldn't even recognize.

Everybody in the room was apalled to hear her lips let these words escape and reach this to her best friend, including Ichigo.

Ichigo snatched his shirt away from Tatsuki's fists, who was now unable to move. He pushed Tatsuki's hands away from him and took a hold of Orihime's shoulders.

He leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "Orihime... what are you doing? It's not a big deal, she was just kidding. This is Tatsuki we're talking about... calm down..."

Orihime's eyes returned back to their natural grey and she smiled. "Oh y-yeah. S-sorry Tatsuki, I just get pretty defensive sometimes..." She apologized innocently.

Uryu's gaze hardened. _'What the hell...'_

"Yeah, and why would you be defensive?" Tatsuki narrowed her eyes in speculation.

"B-because, Ichigo's my-"

Before Orihime could finish her sentence again, the roof door swung open again, this time revealing a petite girl with short black hair. Her indigo eyes scanned the roof as she crossed her arms.

Everybody's attention focused on the beautiful shinigami dressed in a school uniform.

"Rukia." Ichigo breathed. Wind blew across the sky, signaling her arrival. The sun beat down on the group, bringing a sense of cheer.

She smirked. "Hey Ichigo, long time no see."

Ichigo ran past Orihime and picked up Rukia's small frame in a tight squeeze. Rukia punched him upside the head as he gently put her down.

"You idiot! My panties will show!" She teased.

"That was sort of the plan..." He teased back. Orihime couldn't help but stare at them, how sincerely happy Ichigo seemed by her side.

Ichigo's face immeadiately brightened at the sight of his best friend, and so did hers. Why did this make Orihime so sad... **No.**

Why was she so envious of this relationship she had with him? Never had she felt this way towards Rukia... Orihime's scars began to throb as her pulse went up.

She lightly placed her hand over her sleeve, biting her lip.

Uryu and Chad greeted Rukia, both giving her warm hugs. Keigo tried to tackle the small girl, but was stopped by Ichigo. And Mizuiro gave her a small wave.

Tatsuki called back Orihime's attention.

"Earth to Orihime! I swear... Ichigo's your...?" She prodded at the subject.

Orihime swallowed her anxious feelings and turned back to Tatsuki. "He's my... friend. You know I'm protective of them!" She gave a fake smile to try and covince Tatsuki.

Tatsuki rolled her eyes, a sign of her understanding.

The rough girl made her way over to Rukia and gave her a bright smile. "Hey, Rukia. How've you been?" Tatsuki asked her.

"I've been great. I'm here for some business really, but things have been pretty chill lately over in the Soul Society..." She replied.

Everybody continued to hae a warm reunion with Rukia, while Orihime stood against the railing.

Orihime still held onto her scars. As she lowered her head, hair fell over her changing eyes.

_'Why the hell is she here? Look at the way she looks at him. And he looks at her the exact same way! I have to do something-' _Orihime thought.

"Orihime..." Rukia called out to her. Orihime's head snapped up, with her eyes back to normal. She tried to be happy for her friend, despite what she was feeling. That was the kind of person she was.

"Rukia! I'm so happy to see you!" Orihime cried out cheerfully.

_**'Liar.' **_

"I'm happy to see you too. But I need to talk to you about something important... and I have to ask Ichigo something as well." She told Orihime in a hushed voice. This caught Orihime's attention.

"Really? What is it?" Orihime asked her.

Just as Rukia was about to tell her, Mizuiro yelled out. "Ichigo! Man, are you ok?"

Both Rukia and Orihime turned around to look at Ichigo being being held up by Chad. Tatsuki and Uryu held his arms up, to keep him from falling to the ground.

Ichigo held his head with one hand. "**Damn**... my head is killing me..." He said out loud.

"Ichigo!" Orihime called out. She ran to his side and helped him up.

His skin looked pale and Ichigo kept closing his eyes in pain. "Fuck... it's so bright in here..."

"I think you're having a migraine, Ichigo. You should go to the nurse." Uryu suggested. But Ichigo knew better. This wasn't a migraine. It was him. He was doing something to him on the inside.

_'Damn it...'_ Ichigo's brown eyes stared at Orihime, who had a concerned look on her face.

_'She can't be near me right now...' _Ichigo told himself.

Orihime tried to help him up. "Ichigo, I'll take you-"

"No. That's fine. I can manage..." Ichigo tried to walk but stumbled and nearly fell over again.

Uryu reached out and caught him by the arm.

"Gah. Damn it..." Sweat warmed up his face. A slicing pain intensified in Ichigo's head. He couldn't even stand up straight, the pain was making him succumb to the hard cement floor.

_'What... is he trying to do to me...'_ Ichigo asked himself. Ichigo fell down to his knees, worrying Orihime even more.

"Ichigo, let me help you, please." Orihime pleaded. She tried to help him back up, but he just pushed her away.

"No. I don't need your help!" Ichigo snapped at her. He ran out off the roof, stumbling into the walls on his way.

"Ichigo!" Orihime called after him.

Just as she was about to chase after him, Rukia placed her hand on Orihime's shoulder. Orihime turned to look at her.

"It's ok, Orihime. I'll go..." She said. Rukia's eyes were commanding. Like she knew. Or didn't want Orihime near him. But why?

Before Orihime could object, Rukia was already after him. Her small body disappeared out the doorway.

Orihime looked down at the cement floor and clenched her fists. It didn't make any sense to her.

_'Why would he do that? Why didn't he let me help him?'_ Orihime asked herself. _'He told me we'd get through everything together...'_

Orihime contined to stare at the door in concern.

"Geez, I hope Ichigo's ok. Man, I've never seen him get such a big headache." Keigo said.

"Keigo, you've never seen him get a headache." Mizuiro blatantly told him.

The group of friends began to slowly disband. Keigo and Mizuiro left the roof, with Tatsuki and Chad following suit.

"Orihime..." Uryu called out to her. His lean figure stood near the door, watching her.

"Huh? What is it, Uryu?" She asked innocently. Her large eyes watched him back... but Uryu felt their deciet. He felt he could no longer trust those innocent eyes.

He gave her a cold glare, one that made Orihime feel uncomfortable.

Neither of them said a word. His look said it all.

**"You don't fool me, Orihime..."** He icily spoke through his teeth.

He pushed his glasses up his nose again and strided out the room.

Orihime let out the breath she had been holding and relaxed. "What was that?" She asked herself in a low voice.

Things weren't quite what she hoped they would be.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>_

Ichigo walked in torture down the stairs, trying to reach the nurse, until he could no longer move. He dropped down onto one knee, holding his head with his hands.

He couldn't hear.

He couldn't speak.

He couldn't see.

"D-damn it..." He said through is teeth. Sweat rolled profusely down his face as the pain continued to intensify.

It felt like someone was pushing a knife into his head slowly, and pulling it across it head, splitting it in two.

The pain was so familiar. But this was much worse than before. He knew it had to be his hollow. After a day without him, he comes back, trying to give him the worst pain in his life.

_'But why? Why does it hurt so much?'_ Tears formed in the the corners of his brown eyes as he held onto his head. The pain was agonizing, so much that Ichigo just wanted to pull out all of his hair.

His grip tightened on his orange hair, letting a few strands fly down to the ground.

Ichigo struggled to breathe. Every little moment made it so much worse.

"Ichigo!" Rukia called out. Ichigo's blurry vision could make out her figure stopping beside him and holding him, trying to help him up.

Then the pain began to die down suddenly. It was so abrupt that it left Ichigo in shock. He panted as he tried to catch his breath. Ichigo couldn't even lift himself off the stairs, he was that weak.

She grabbed onto his muscular torso, holding him in her arms. "Ichigo, what's wrong with you?" She yelled concerned.

"Ichigo... Ichigo! Ichigo, what's the matter-" Rukia yelled, then Ichigo held a finger up to her lips. Rukia waited to hear what he had to say.

"Stop fucking yelling, Rukia..." He told her. He smirked at her, panting.

Rukia smiled. She rolled him over to his side, so he could sit himself off. Ichigo propped himslef up on the staircase, using his ebow for leverage.

"Ichigo, what the hell? Does your head hurt that much?" She placed one hand gently on his forehead and held him close.

Her comforting hand felt cool to his warm skin. Ichigo placed his hand on top of hers and opened his eyes to look into hers.

"Yeah, well... it sorta stopped already." Ichigo told her.

"What do you mean by that, you idiot?" She asked him with an irritated look.

"I don't know why, but it suddenly just began to hurt, and I don't know why..." Ichigo told his good friend.

He ran his fingers through his orange messy hair, trying to soothe his faint throbbing head. "Some things have been happening lately; things I can't tell you about until I deal with them-"

"Does it have to do with Orihime?" Rukia suddenly asked with a serious tone that surprised Ichigo. She could tell he'd become nervous.

Rukia stared at him from the corner of her eyes.

"Ichigo, you fool..." She chuckled. Her small chuckle went away, leaving tension in the air.

The two of them stayed on the staircase for a while. Rukia leaned on Ichigo's shoulder, making him uncomfortable.

"I need to ask you something Ichigo... something important." She whispered. It was barely audible so Ichigo had to strain his ears to hear her. He watched her place her hands in her lap and clasp them together.

"Sure... ask me anything." Ichigo wondered what could be so important. Anxiety grew close on him, lingering over his every thought.

Rukia took a deep breath, inhaling the clean air around them. She quickly licked her lips and spoke.

"Ichigo, what's going on... with Orihime?" She asked hesistantly. Rukia was walking on glass. Ichigo gave her a perplexed look as her furrowed his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" He asked in confusion.

"The Soul Society detected something strange. An anomaly we can't explain... we detected a hollowfied reaitsu eminating from one focal point." Rukia continued to explain.

"M-my hollow...?" Ichigo asked in fear. Rukia looked at him with sorrow. It pained her to say these words, because even she couldn't believe this. Not only was it her friend, but it was impossible for a human to develop a hollow.

"Something is wrong with her. The Soul Society believes that... we believe she may have... **a hollow."**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>_

It was dark. Too dark... the kind of dark your fears are manifested from. The tall skyscrapers were crumbling in anger. The sky was crying tears of blood. All the while, a man with yellow eyes destroyed everything around him.

**"DAMN! Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"** He screamed as his very presence caused another building to collapse. Sweat fell down his white complexion as he thought of her... his hime.

_I love you._

Those were the words Ichigo Kurosaki said to her, just as he was about to kill him off. Just as he was about to have his delicious freedom. He was going to then kill her... and take her soul. But he had to say those words.

**"That damn Ichigo... ruining my plans. Once he said those words, I was surpressed by his unconcious resolve to protect her. Although he wanted our Hime to kill him, he secretly wanted to be with her. That was his fucking resolve. The resolve to ruin me!"** He screeched.

His voice echoed through the chaotic inner world.

His spiritual pressure increased, shattering the glass from another building, causing a shower of sharp glass. The hollow paid no attention to the large window pane freefalling towards him.

Just as he was about to be crushed by the glass, he flew out of the way effortlessly, landing on the side of another building.

**"Ichigo... I will kill you for taking her from me. The queen, I felt her presence when she kissed you... and that can only mean one thing..."** He began to laugh hysterically, with burning yellow eyes destroying everything they saw.

"Hollow... what are you doing?" A deep authoritive voice sounded behind him.

**"Huh?"** The hollow turned around to see Zangetsu, standing there.

"I asked you what you are doing?" Zangetsu's eyes flitted around his home, to see the crumbling buildings and bloody ocean. It was a disaster.

The hollow smirked in his direction. **"Tch, isn't it obvious? I'm venting out all of my anger... are you scared that I'll just destroy him from in here? That's not possibe and you know that."** He mocked.

"You are causing him great pain... stop." Zangetsu commanded.

**"I don't give a fuck!"** The demonic man hollered back, throwing his fists in fury.

Zangetsu said nothing. The two souls stared each other down amidst all the chaos, watching each other carefully.

Then Zangetsu spoke. "Then I guess you will merge with me once more... to prevent you from hurting him furthur."

The zanpakutou closed his eyes, trying to merge with the hollow and overcome the hollow's soul. But nothing happened. All the hollow did was smile.

"W-what... how are you still...?" Zangetsu began to stutter in fear. He couldn't merge with him anymore... what did this mean?

**"It means... I no longer am a part of you. You are a part of me... so shut the fuck up."**

Zangetsu began to deteriorate, wisps of his black body floating and disappearing into the hollow's body.

"Why are you doing this...? "

**"Because he took something that belonged to me..."**

"She never belonged to you-"

**"YES THEY DO!"** He sudden screams silenced Zangetsu. Spiritual pressure flowed through every part of his body, making the inner world shake.

"They?" Zangetsu whispered out to him. His golden eyes gazed at Zangetsu, threatening him.

**"They belong to me... because she's carrying my son."**

Zangetsu continued to fade away into nothing, only his upper body remaining. The crumbling skyscrapers began to fall apart slower. Zangetsu knew that leaving the hollow, alone, would cause the end of his shinigami. The hollow punched an explosive hole into a wall.

**"Now... if I kill her, I kill my son. Now I can't have to wait... and I l-love my Hime. I need her with me. I can't do anything about this shit until my son is born!"**

Zangetsus stoic expression continued to stare at the pitiful hollow as he fell to the ground with bloody tears falling down his face, screaming at the top of his lungs. Zangetsu had disappeared entirely.

Just when it seemed things couldn't get darker, the hollow began to calm himself in a chilling composure.

**"My son... my Hime. I want them both with me. Nobody- not a fucking shinigami, especially not the King, will keep me from them."**

* * *

><p><strong>THIS IS BECOMING MORE AND MORE COMPLICATED. I REALLY DON'T KNOW HOW TO GET OUT OF THIS HOLE I'M DIGGING. DAMN. BUT YEAH, HOPE YOU LIKED IT. AND SHOUTOUT TO HIMELOVE22, FOR GIVING ME THAT IDEA TO SHOW HOLLOW ICHIGO'S POINT OF VIEW. NOW I AM FUCKED BECAUSE OF THIS TWISTED PLOT. TRUTHFULLY, I PLANNED TO END THIS STORY A LONG TIME AGO. HAVE ORIHIME KILL ICHIGO AND GO INSANE... BUT I GUESS THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN LOL. SO YEAH, HOPE YOU LIKED IT. I DID. REVIEW!<strong>

**So to clarify: Hollow Ichigo is on a rampage in Ichigo's inner world. He can't do anything to take his woman because he doesn't want to hurt Orihime, thus hurting his child. (aA this point, Hollow Ichigo wants his kid and his woman) He is also pissed off because he has lost some control because Ichigo's new resolve to protect Orihime. So Zangetsu shows up and questions the hollow why he is doing this and he tells him that Orihime is pregnant and Zangetsu becomes a part of hollow ichigo, leaving him to be the only power left. Rukia goes and gives Ichigo the clue about orihime's hollow after he suffers a huge migraine due to Hollow Ichigo's rampage. Also, Orihime is slowly starting to fuse with her hollow as her intentions become confused. (She wants to be nice but to get what she wants she needs to be mean!) And Uryu is sensing something within Orihime... something evil. So he doesn't trust her. REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10: Danger, Danger, Danger

**I HATED THIS FREAKING CHAPTER BECAUSE I PUT SOMETHING IN THERE I DON'T BELIEVE IN... I FEEL SO BAD FOR RELEASING THIS BUT IT WAS THE BEST I COULD DO! UGH. BUT THANKFULLY AFTER THIS CHAPTER AND MAYBE THE NEXT THINGS WILL GET SO MUCH BETTER. SO... TO ALL THOSE PEOPLE WHO DON'T HAVE A FANFICTION ACCOUNT: GET ONE SO I CAN ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS! HEHE. SO YEAH, LOVE BLEACHEE. I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 10: Danger, Danger, Danger<strong>_

"W-what...a hollow? Quit messing around Rukia..." Ichigo tried to laugh it off.

_'What's wrong with him? Something's not right... Every time I say the word hollow he gets so... nervous. What're you hiding from me...?' _Rukia thought to herself.

She observed as he began to wring his hands together and lick his lips repeatedly.

Ichigo chuckled a fake laugh. _'Why am I so nervous...?'_

The possibility of Orihime having a hollow was impossible. She'd have to be a shinigami, and she'd have to go through hollowfication and... Maybe **he** had something to do with this.

Ichigo pushed those thought to the back of his mind. There was no way she could have a hollow like him.

"I'm not kidding, Ichigo. That's why I was sent here... to find out the truth." Rukia sighed deeply.

She adjusted her body on the steps to face him. Leaning against the rail, Rukia began to talk.

"Ichigo, listen. Yesterday night, the Soul Society detected a hollow's reaitsu. Really **powerful** reaitsu... not like an Arrancar, but more like a Vasto Lorde."

Ichigo could feel the sweat forming on the insides of his hands. This couldn't be a joke. The Soul Society never played around... especially when it came to hollows.

"Although it didn't last long, the reaitsu was incredibly strong. But no one is able to detect here in the World of the Living. That's probably why nobody here has felt it; I'm guessing that's because it has to do with the hollow's conscious state of being. In other words, it can choose how much reaitsu to let out."

Rukia stopped to make sure Ichigo was still listening. His chocolate brown eyes stared down at the ground in concentration, but he heard every word.

"I was sent here to the World of the Living to take Orihime's hollow into custody and take her to the Soul Society so we can find out exactly that hollow came into being. That's my new mission and the reason I'm back. Ichigo, do you understand?"

Ichigo's brain went numb. He couldn't believe the words he was hearing.

"I had to tell you this. Because I know Orihime's your friend... you two are really close. Hollow's go after the ones they love most, which scared me when I heard the news."

Rukia's eyes looked at him hopefully. She wondered if he believed her. When Rukia herself heard about the Orihime's hollow, she refused to believe it. She pleaded for the Captains to listen to her, for Orihime's sake. But it was no use. The ordered Rukia to go and take Orihime's hollow into custody.

And if need be, she was to arrest Orihime, too.

All in order to find out the truth.

"Ichigo! Are you listening to me? This is serious... she could hurt y-"

"Do you really think that Orihime could have a hollow?" Ichigo suddenly asked in a low voice.

"Er... I-I don't know. But I can't risk it, Ichigo. I have to find out and keep you safe-" Rukia tried to explain.

"Stop it, Rukia. Do you take me for some kind of idiot? Geez, what the hell. You and I both know that's impossible. Orihime can't have a hollow because she's not even a shinigami-"

"I wish that were the case, Ichigo, I really do... Orihime's my friend. It kills me to have to have this mission of taking her into custody. I don't want to see her get hurt because of that demon in her. Which is why I have to capture the hollow and if I have to I'll arrest Orihime, too." Rukia said to him.

"So why are you telling me this then? I have nothing to do-"

"Ichigo. Please... I need you to stay away from her." Rukia pleaded. She took his strong hands and held them.

Ichigo looked at his friend's beautiful eyes. She'd been gone for over 5 months... he'd missed her. And the only reason she was back was to take away the girl he loved.

"I-I can't." Ichigo whispered to her. Her eyes widened as he said those words.

"I-Ichigo...** fuck!** I'm telling you this for your own safety. I know you and Orihime are close, but she could hurt you, for fuck's sake!" Rukia yelled.

"Orihime... she's been through too much. I refuse to let you or anybody else hurt her again-" Ichigo screamed back.

**"BUT ICHIGO-"** Rukia tried again.

"But nothing, Rukia! I don't believe she has a hollow. There's no doubt in my mind..."

Ichigo was fighting back tears. So much talking about hollows brought back the fresh memories of what he'd done to her.

"Ichigo... **please.** Just do this for me. Just until we can prove Orihime's innocence. The Soul Society says she has a hollow. I'm obligated to believe it until proven otherwise. And that's what I'm trying to do... prove them wrong. But if she hurts you, then that's more evidence. So just stay away from her, please!" Rukia cried out.

Ichigo watched Rukia stare at him with glistening eyes. He turned away from her gaze, ashamed to tell her no. He couldn't believe this.

He hurt Orihime, and just when he promised to protect her and never leave her side, he was being forced to leave her to protect her.

_'Fuck my life...'_ Ichigo cursed at himself.

"I-I also want you to be safe, Ichigo..." Rukia breathed.

Ichigo lifted his head again, only to stare directly into her peaceful eyes. She crawled to him, placing her hand on his chest, forcing him against the side-wall of the staircase.

"R-Rukia... what're you d-" Ichigo stammered. She was incredibly close to him... too close.

Her short black hair hung on her face, framing her delicate features.

Ichigo gulped as he felt her warm, soft hands cup his face, bringing it down to hers. Before he could react, Rukia had placed her lips on his.

Rukia's lips pressed down onto his, making him uncomfortable. His mouth remained unmoving as she continued to send her love to him.

Her hands played with his orange fringy hair, while he stayed frozen in his pinning position. He wanted it to be real, but he couldn't join in the fantasy. He could only think of Orihime... his hime. The girl he'd be willing to die for.

Now here was the girl who taught him to live, kissing him. Making him leave the other and making him feel... **hot.**

Ichigo began to give in to Rukia's tenderness. His lips slowly began to respond, moving in rhythm with hers.

He wrapped his muscular arms around her small frame, bringing her closer to him.

They sat along the staircase, taking in each other's life. The windows burst at the seams with the now brightly lit afternoon sun.

A nostalgic feeling had indulged its' self onto Ichigo as he crave her body; giving a feeling that this should have been for a long time. His arms were tightly wrapped around her shoulders, hers, clinging to his hard muscular chests; basking in each other's ambiance, creating each other's warmth.

_'What am I doing... what about Orihime? How can I do this to her... my princess.' _Ichigo realized.

Ichigo clutched onto Rukia's shirt, forcefully pulling down, catching her attention. His eyes opened in fright as he felt guilt overcome him.

"I-Ichigo, are you ok? Y-you stopped..." Rukia gave him a confused look. His actions had left her perplexed.

First, he didn't kiss back but then he began to desire her. Rukia could feel it. And now, he just abruptly stopped.

He looked down at her, his eyes dulled by guilt. Rukia stared back into his eyes, trying to understand.

_'Why does he look so scared?_' Rukia thought to herself, studying his beautiful face.

He pushed her away lightly, not looking at her face. He stood up from the stairs, leaving her sitting there.

"Ichigo! What's wrong... did I... was I too bold or something?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo continued to walk down the stairs, his shoes touching the marble steps.

"Rukia. I'm sorry... but I can't be here right now. If I gave you the wrong idea, sorry. I'll talk to you some other time."

He waved with his hand apathetically. Rukia watched him leave.

"Ichigo... about Orihime..." She called out to him.

"Don't worry. I'll stay away from her... I promise." Ichigo solemnly said to her.

For some inexplicable reason, Rukia felt guilty too.

_'I shouldn't have kissed him... it was too soon. But he kissed me back, didn't he?'_ Rukia questioned her mentality.

Rukia's eyes watched Ichigo disappear around the corner. After he walked away, Rukia heard shoes scrape the steps above her. She whipped around, nervous as to who had seen her kiss him.

"Who's there?" Rukia called out, menacingly.

Tatsuki Arisawa stepped out from behind the corner, walking down the steps with a quirky grin sprawled across her face. Her cheekbones seemed like they were about to pop from smiling so hard.

"Whoa, Rukia... I figured you guys liked each other but not like that." She teased Rukia.

"How much did you hear?" Rukia asked nervous. She couldn't let anybody know about Orihime's hollow. It was confidential. Telling Ichigo was already breaking the rules...

"Relax. I just got here to see you guys eat each other's faces... so what the hell do you have against Orihime?" Tatsuki asked her, slightly pissed.

"So you heard Ichigo promise to stay away from Orihime, huh? It's nothing, Tatsuki. I just don't think he's good enough for her. She likes him, but I want her to be safe from him... you know he's rough." Rukia lied.

It was actually vice versa. Rukia wanted Ichigo to be safe...

"Oh. Well, you got a point there. But Orihime likes the guy. And recently some things have gone on... I think they actually hooked up. She threatened me right before you got here when I tried to hurt Ichigo, can you believe that?"

"What? She tried to hurt you?" Rukia suddenly panicked. Her small hands gripped Tatsuki's arm roughly.

"Whoa! Geez, relax. But yeah, she did." Tatsuki snatched her arm away from Rukia.

Rukia's eyes hardened to the ground. A chill ran down her spine as she realized that the hollow inside Orihime had already started to become infuriated towards her friends...

How long till she turned on Ichigo?

Tatsuki's hands waved in front of Rukia's face, snapping her out of thought.

"You ok? Guess it surprises you too... I love Orihime. She's my best friend; I couldn't believe she did that to me... and for Ichigo! Imagine when she finds out about you two... she's going to go ballistic-"

"There's nothing between us-" Rukia tried to explain but was shut down.

"Nothing my ass! What was that, then? Trust me, Ichigo wanted you." Tatsuki grinned. Rukia looked at her incredulously.

"I-I don't know why I kissed him. Damn, I'm an idiot. But what's important is that he stays away from Orihime-"

"Why the hell are you so hung up on him being close to her?" Tatsuki exclaimed. The excuse Rukia gave her about Ichigo not being good enough didn't seem right. Rukia would never say Ichigo was a bad guy...

"Oh, I know. You're threatened by Orihime, aren't you? I see..." Tatsuki said with a coy smile, suddenly standing up.

Rukia blushed and shook her head fiercely, making her short hair whip around. "N-no... that's not it! It's just th-" Rukia stammered.

Tatsuki covered Rukia's mouth to keep her from talking.

"Shh... look. Between you and me, I think he'd be better off with you than Orihime. Ichigo's only causes Orihime pain because ever since she fell in love with him, he's only let her down. So I won't tell her about the kiss, but I will tell her bad things about him. Then she'll fall out of love with him. Then she'll back off... ok? We all win!" Tatsuki smiled, pleased with her plan.

Rukia panicked in Tatsuki's strong grasp. She flailed her legs around, trying to pry her fingers off her face.

_'No... If she tells Orihime anything, she might get angry and hurt her!'_ Rukia thought.

Tatsuki pushed Rukia to the ground, leaving her dazed. Tatsuki ran down the stairs and around the corner, her long hair flying behind her.

Rukia shot up and tried to follow her. Once she turned the corner thought, Rukia lost Tatsuki's trace completely.

She ran her hands through her hair in frustration, sweat falling down her face.

_'Fuck...'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later...<strong>_

All day, ever since she ran away from Rukia, Tatsuki has avoided the small girl. She hid underneath tables during study hall and even skipped lunch. Tatsuki also dedicated her time to find Orihime... but she couldn't find her.

The bell signaling that school was over trilled throughout the campus. Tatsuki looked over at Ichigo's desk.

Empty. He ditched before school was over. On the stairs was the last place Tatsuki saw him...

Tatsuki turned her head to look at Orihime's desk as well. Empty.

_'Where the hell is she?'_ She thought as she packed up her stuff. Pushing the chaos of the late afternoon, she made her way outside, where once she had elbow room, she sprinted off to find her best friend.

Tatsuki ran until her sides hurt. Orihime... she had to find her. She had to get Ichigo out of her head so she could move on in her life.

The sun was high in the sky, just like the day she saved Orihime from that man... ever since, Tatsuki always protected Orihime. She never had anyone to take care of her, so Tatsuki always felt she had to.

The day Orihime lost her brother was the day she saw Ichigo. Ever since, she always cared for him. It made Tatsuki upset that she even cried for him.

_'And that bastard never returned her feelings. He kissed Rukia after walking hand in hand with her! He really is no good for her... if I do this, then maybe she'll move on.'_ Tatsuki thought to herself.

Tatsuki turned onto an old abandoned street; the one Orihime usually took to go home._ 'Maybe she went home?'_

Her feet pounded against the ground, outside. The ground blurred below her as she ran as fast the wind. Then her body collided with someone else. It felt like she had run full-force into a brick wall. She was nearly knocked off her feet, and Tatsuki turned to face the other person in rage...

"Hey, why don't you watch where the fuck you're-?"

On the ground, Orihime stood, rubbing her legs in pain. "Ouch… that really hurt." She said innocently.

"Orihime..." Tatsuki smiled. Orihime looked up, a bright smile replacing her hurt expression.

"Tatsuki... what's wrong? Why were you running?" Orihime asked with curiosity.

The image still burned in her mind. Rukia and Ichigo...

"Orihime... are you ok?" Tatsuki said, completely ignoring her question. "Where were you in school?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I wasn't feeling too good so I decided to go home. I was about to go find you, actually..." Orihime held out her arm, waiting for Tatsuki to help her up. But Tatsuki didn't grab her hand...

Tatsuki's strong hands closed around her forearm, and she pulled Orihime up with force.

"Ouch!" Orihime cried out, holding her arm. Tatsuki smiled.

"Come on, I didn't pull you that... hard..." Tatsuki's words slowed as she saw blood seep through Orihime's sleeve. It diffused, making large stain on her grey suit.

"Orihime! Y-your arm... why the **fuck** is it bleeding?" Tatsuki screamed. Orihime gripped her arm, holding it close to her chest.

"N-no... it's no-" Orihime mumbled. Tatsuki snatched her arm and rolled up her sleeve, revealing a bloody word etched into her skin.

**H O L L O W**

Tatsuki stared at her arm until Orihime took it away gently. "Th-that's nothing, Tatsuki..." Orihime whispered.

"Nothing? You have bleeding scars spelling out a word on your fucking arm! Who did that to you?" She screeched. She took her shoulders, forcing Orihime to answer.

Orihime stayed silent. But the silence told Tatsuki everything.

"It was Ichigo... wasn't it?" Tatsuki mumbled.

"N-no..."

"Don't lie to me Orihime... was it him?"

"No! It wasn't Ichigo... kind of..." Orihime bit her lip.

_'It was true... ever since Orihime met him, Ichigo has only caused her pain. That bastard...'_ Tatsuki seethed.

Tatsuki's grip on her shoulders relaxed. She looked at Orihime with anger.

"How can you defend Ichigo after that?" Tatsuki yelled, pointing to Orihime's arm.

The beautiful girl flinched as Tatsuki threw these harsh words in her face.

_'If you knew, Tatsuki, that he saved me from myself. From him... then you wouldn't be saying those words...' _Orihime thought in sadness. The sun rained down on her.

It rained down on her lovingly; making up for the days it left her in the dark. For the days the sun let her get beaten and raped... but it was too late.

"After he fucking kissed Rukia you still love him?" Tatsuki yelled in burning anger. Her shallow breathing stopped as she realized what she just said.

**-THUMP-**

Orihime's head lowered down, her hair covering her deadly, amber eyes. A fierce smile crawled across her face in anger.

**"What... did you just say?"** She asked one more time.

"N-nothing... I didn't say anything. Ichigo's an asshole. How can you still love- ouch!" Tatsuki cried out. Before she could think, she was pushed to the ground, her arm bent to an impossible angle.

The pain was so surreal, she couldn't feel the pain. Then Tatsuki heard something crack as she saw her arm twist. Then the pain came crashing down.

Tatsuki screamed as she sensed each individual cell and blood vessel bursting, each nerve ending blasting out electric shocks to her broken arm. Her arm was released, letting it fly down to the ground, hitting it with a thud.

As Tatsuki tried to crawl away, she felt a hand grab her ankle and effortlessly snap it, making her cry out in pain again. Tatsuki flipped over into her back, hoping to see her attacker, but no one was there. Not even Orihime...

'_Is Orihime... the one hurting me... where is she?'_ Tatsuki could barely think. She can hear and feel her heart beating in her ears, and her vision became tunneled.

A force crashed down into her stomach, making her cringe. Blood escaped the side of her lip. Tatsuki had never experienced this kind of pain before... it hurt so much.

In an effort to defend herself, she picked herself off the ground, clutching her abdomen.

"You bastard... who the hell are you? And what'd you do with Orihime! Suddenly I'm talking and then I get attacked! Where is she? What game are you playing?" She coughed.

Then Tatsuki heard **her.**

A chilling laugh resonated around Tatsuki. It seemed to come from nowhere.

Then** she** flashed in front of her eyes, 2 inches away from her face. Tatsuki stumbled backwards, falling on the ground.

Her black eyes stared into those cruel yellow eyes that held only evil in them. "Ori-Orihime... no. You can't... be her!" Tatsuki whispered.

A ferocious growl escaped **her** lips.** "Hah... you're actually right. I'm not her! That weakling... she doesn't have what it takes to defend what's hers. But you... you just love to talk about my Ichigo, don't cha?"**

**She** kneeled on the ground, next to Tatsuki's hunched body. **Her** hands gripped Tatsuki's head, digging **her** nails deeply into her skull.

"Ah!" Tatsuki cried out. Her hands clawed at Orihime's, trying to release herself. **She** brought Tatsuki's ear to** her** lips.

**"What did you say, about my Ichigo... who did he kiss? I didn't quite catch the name..."** **She** giggled evilly, paralyzing Tatsuki with fear.

Tatsuki's breathing began to grow faster. The feeling she gave Tatsuki was horrifying. She could tell this being lacked empathy... this being lived for misery.

**"Tell me!" **The demon fiercely said through her teeth. Tatsuki summed up her courage to face** her**.

"N-no..." Tatsuki yelled out. She could feel the demon's gaze harden on her. Then Tatsuki felt something impale her stomach, leaving a lingering pierced sensation.

**Her** hand pushed through Tatsuki's skin with little effort and dug straight in. Instantly, she cried out in pain and felt the effect of the tear.

Tatsuki could feel **her** fingers move and jerk around inside of her body, making her scream in pain. Tears fell down her face from pain. The demon only laughed hysterically as **she** held her prey...

A searing burn flared up Tatsuki's side, consuming her in agony and making her mind go blank.

_'Will I make it out of this alive?'_ Tatsuki thought. **She** jerked her hand in a bit further before yanking it out suddenly. Tatsuki's vision blurred as tears lined her black eyes. She felt the cold, hard concrete underneath her as she fell in a heap, slamming into the ground and shaking with shock.

**She** smiled sadistically, licking the blood off her hands.

Tatsuki couldn't speak at all as she felt Orihime's body push her further into to the ground. Tatsuki's mouth spewed out more blood as she coughed feverishly.

Her eyes weakfully flitted to the girl who sat next to her, devouring the blood off** her **hands.

"D-demon... you're a demon..." Tatsuki managed to say.

The menacing girl stopped, and smiled, revealing razor sharp teeth. **"No... I'm a hollow."**

Tatsuki closed her eyes, as her body surrendered itself to her wounds.

The wind blew fiercely, taking leaves from the trees with it. Orihime's eyes closed, and when they reopened, her grey eyes let tears fall as she saw Tatsuki lying in a pool of blood.

"T-Tatsuki... who... who..." Orihime squeaked out. Her hands reached out to Tatsuki's unmoving body, and then she noticed her bloody hands.

Her reality was torn into pieces as the weight of truth pushed down on Orihime.

A sea of dark emotions churned within her. The sorrow and the sheer unfairness of everything finally broke her down. The cruel exquisite world loomed up above her and there was nothing to do but break.

_**'What are you still doing there... crying over that nuisance? Get your ass out before someone walks by and sees you there!'**_ A voice said to her in her head.

_'No... Why would you do that to her? You monster...!' _Orihime screamed back at the demon inside of her.

_**'I did it because she told me my Ichigo kissed Rukia Kuchiki! She deserved it...'**_

_'W-what... he k-kissed...R-Rukia'_ Orihime couldn't think anymore.

Orihime had to get away from here... she picked herself off the ground, turned and ran as hard as her legs would let her. As she ran, her blood from the scars spread even more, like they were crying out.

Sliding her hands into her pocket, she pulled out her cell phone. Her hands fumbled to press 119 due to her wet vision. She placed the phone to her ear, waiting for someone to pick up.

"199 Emergency, what's your emergency?" A voice called out on the other line.

* * *

><p><strong>FINALLY THE TORTURE ENDS! HAHA, SO I HOPE YOU GUYS DON'T CYBER KILL ME. THIS IS NOT ICHIRUKI! I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO MYSELF! (I DON'T HATE THE PAIRING... I JUST STRONGLY DISLIKE IT AND THINK ITS RETARDED) THIS WILL BE HICHIICHIHIME! SO I'LL UPDATE SOON... HOPEFULLY.**

**So to clarify: Rukia tried to warn Ichigo about Orihime's hollow (her mission is to take Orihime's hollow into custody, and if she has to she'll take Orihime too.) Ichigo doesn't want to put Orihime in danger or himself so he promises Rukia he'll stay away from Orihime. (Rukia wants ichigo's safety, she doesn't want to keep him away from Orihime. but Rukia kisses him because she wants to convince him to listen to her and because she likes him)Tatsuki sees them and hides until Ichigo leaves. She comes out and talks to Rukia a bit about the whole kiss. After talking, she runs off to tell Orihime to get over Ichigo because he's bad for her. Tatsuki sees the scars and sees it was Ichigo who did it, so she gets angry and tells Orihime about Rukia and Ichigo kissing. Orihime's hollow gets mad, almost killing Tatsuki. After the rampage, Orihime comes back and sees what she did. :(**


	11. Chapter 11: Abandoned By You

**SORRY GUYS. I'M SUPER SORRY THAT YOU GUYS HAD TO WAIT SO INCREDIBLY LONG FRO THIS CHAPTER. BUT TO MAKE UP FOR IT, I HAVE MADE THIS CHAPTER LONG AND GAVE AWAY SOME SECRETS. SO I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS ONE! LOVE BLEACHEE! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**btw. sorry for grammatical errors. i really got lazy and didnt want to revise it lol. REVIEW!**

**Warning: The very first section (seperated by lines) is what happens with Ichigo and Rukia during Tatsuki's attack. Right after, the story picks up where it left off from Rukia's POV.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 11: Abandoned By You<em>**

Rukia sighed as she rested along a wall. The wispy black energy of a dead hollow faded as she sheathed her sword.

She touched her lips and thought of him. A small smile grew on her face.

_'He kissed me back...'_

Her train of thought was interrupted as another hollow appeared, attacking from behind. Rukia dodged the heavy blow easily, jumping to a safe distance. She pulled out her sword and brought it down on the hollow, slashing it's mask into two pieces.

Rukia turned away from the corpse too quickly to realize something very important.

The hollow... **was laughing at her.**

Returning to the Kurosaki clinic before sunset, Rukia barged into Ichigo's room.

"Ichigo. Do you have any clothes I can borrow for tonight?" Rukia asked as she burst into his world.

"What the hell, Rukia? You don't knock?" Ichigo murmured annoyed.

"Sorry... but I need clothes." Rukia stated obviously to him. She waited with her hand resting on her small hips. Ichigo was sitting on his bed, reading a magazine. He had nothing better to do now that he'd been forced to keep his distance from Orihime.

"What for? And why would I have a girl's clothes?" Ichigo said stoically.

Rukia shrugged with a teasing look. "I don't know, I just figured since you obviously bring alot of girls home..."

Ichigo stared at her from the corner of his eyes until Rukia burst into laughter. Her face began to turn red as he large eyes squeezed together in glee.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. We both know you can't get girls-" Rukia mocked.

"I got you, didn't I?" Ichigo snapped. Rukia stopped laughing. Ichigo immediately regretted what he said.

_'What the hell... what am I saying?'_ Ichigo asked himself. Rukia coughed, trying to get rid of the awkwardness between them.

"I need some clothes for my gigai because I have to go find Tatsuki. I need to tell her some... stuff." Rukia said. She was actually worrying about how safe Tatsuki could be if she told Orihime what she saw.

"I don't have any for you... sorry..." He whispered. He didn't look at her. Ichigo just continued to stare at the pages in his lap.

Rukia furrowed her eyebrows in concern.

"Ichigo... look..." Rukia tried to say. Ichigo didn't acknowledge her. Rukia felt her stomach fall as she realized that he might hate her.

"You don't hate me, do you?" Rukia whispered, looking down at the ground in shame.

Ichigo rolled his head to the side, his brown eyes glinting as he looked at her. "I could never **hate** you Rukia... it's just that... I'm thinking. That's all." He replied.

"Oh... ok, I guess." Rukia silently said. She turneed away, opening the closet doors and sitting on the futon she had placed for herself there. From the closet, she just tried to close her eyes and sleep.

An awkward silence filled the room between them, but Rukia failed to realize that Ichigo was concentrated on the girl he loves...

The girl he hurts constantly.

_'What should I do... could Orihime have a hollow? The Soul Society sent Rukia here to investigate and bring Orihime back into custody. They don't mess around. But can I really leave her when I know what I did not even a week ago...' _Ichigo was so confused.

A small tear appeared out the outside of his eye. Ichigo could feel the lump form in his throat as he thought of what he'd have to do to keep things under control. He'd have to break her heart.

Just as he broke his resolve to protect her, Rukia's cell phone began to beep uncontrollably. He turned to it just as Rukia picked it up.

"Man! I don't get a freaking break-" Rukia complained. But her annoyance quickly turned into shock.

Her eyes widened as she saw the enormous amount of hollows appearing.

"**Damn!** What the hell's going on today?" Rukia cursed. She slammed the phone shut and ran across the room, grabbing her sword and struggling to put on her sandals.

_'Tatsuki'll have to wait-'_

"Wait, Rukia!" Ichigo called out just as she was about to burst through the door. His hand clasped onto her small wrist, pulling her close to him.

Rukia blushed as she stood up from the bed and looked down at her with those eyes she loved so much.

"What's going on... why are you so rushed?" He whispered, looking at her with concern.

"Well, recently a bunch of hollows have been appearing. Really strong ones, too. Right before coming home I had to kill at least 10 Adjuchas. There's never been that many around here ever since the Winter War... I don't know what to do... it's all so strange." Rukia informed him.

"I'll help y-" Ichigo tried to offer his help, pulling out his combat pass.

"No, Ichigo. The Soul Society told me to keep you from using your powers, ok?" Rukia snapped.

"Call for back up-"

"I have. But the shinigami haven't given me approval. They said that the shinigami in charge of the Orihime case are allowed in Karakura Town. There's not that many of us. But I'm sure they're out there somewhere, too." Rukia stressed.

Ichigo hated the way she called it the Orihime case.

Rukia bent over and finished tying her sandal and placed her sword on her side. She straightened out, a few stray hairs falling over her lovely face.

"But, strangely, I don't see those shinigami either." Rukia said, clenching her teeth.

"It'll be ok, Rukia. The sooner you deal with Orihime, the better." Ichigo sighed. He threw himself back down onto the bed, ready to sleep.

"I can't just take her away thought. I have to prove she has the hollow first... and I have no clue how to do that... well, I'll think of something." Rukia calmed herself.

"Just don't get hurt out there... ok?" Ichigo called out to her.

Before leaving, Rukia looked back at him with loving eyes. "I promise..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later...<strong>_

After going outside the clinic, Rukia felt the tensed wind brush against her skin, giving her goosebumps. Something was not right.

Just as the thought ran through her mind, Rukia's cell phone began to go haywire as it sensed an extremely strong reiatsu.

Her indigo eyes stared back in fright as she realized that this strong reaitsu belonged to a Vasto Lorde... and it was the same amount the Soul Society collected about Orihme's hollow.

**"Shit."** Rukia cursed through her teeth. Looking back up at Ichigo's window, she set off to the location of the hollow.

Rukia flashed through the town, with only her cell phone guiding her. Trees flew past her as a gut feeling told her something bad was happening. The sun cast a warm glow around everythings, signaling that it was dusk.

Almost arriving, the strong pressure suddenly died down.

Rukia stopped in her tracks, holding in cell phone. in frustration. **"NO!"** Rukia said, slapping the phone.

"What...?" Rukia asked herself. There was nothing she could do anymore. Slightly pissed, Rukia turned, ready to go back home. But just as she turned around, an ambulance at full speed blared past her.

Rukia couldn't help but feel like that ambulance was connected to the hollow alarm. Rukia immediatly started chasing it down, trailing closely behind it.

Shortly after, Rukia arrived to the crime scene.

A large crowd of people streched behind a long yellow line that screamed danger. Rukia saw the faces of the people and saw the grim pale faces they wore. The bright red lights of the ambulance and police spun around fiercly.

At the same time, news vans began to set up, ready for their next top news.

Rukia invisbly slipped through the crowds and rushing police. With evey step, Rukia's mind thought of all the possibilities of what happened.

_'If I remember correctly... this was close to the location on my cell phone. But who is it? What happened here...?'_ Rukia feared.

**Rukia saw her.**

Laying on the ground with closed the eyes was Tatsuki Arisawa. Her face was contorted with fear but she looked to be asleep. If Rukia didn't know any better, Tatsuki would've been sleeping if it was not for all of the blood.

How can so much blood come from one body? The gaping hole in her stomach, still pouring out warm red liquid.

Her light skin was bruised everywhere... and her ankle disgustingly was visibly deformed. The worst part of it all was the fact that she wasn't dead.

Tatsuki struggled to breathe, subconciously. Two men quickly and gently hoisted her onto a strecther, and pushed her into the ambulance.

Around her, Rukia could her murmurs and whispers about the attack.

"... I heard it was a rape..."

"No, it was definitely a vampire..."

"It's got to be a suicide."

"I think she'll die."

"She's gonna live... tch, big deal..."

Ignoring the ridiculous comments, Rukia got closer to the ambulance, pressing her face against the closed windows. Tatsuki's immobile, dying body made Rukia realize that she was too late. She couldn't keep her Tatsuki from getting hurt.

The ambulance sped away, leabing Rukia standing there alone. Rukia's fists clenched in anger while people around her watched the leaving ambulance.

"What kind of monster could do such a thing?" Someone in the crowd said.

Rukia knew exactly who... and now it was time to act. Pulling out her cell phone, she notified the Soul Society of the existence of Orihime's hollow.

"Sir... I've confirmed it. The hollow exists. It just attacked. What are my orders...?" Rukia waited.

"Arrest the girl. Use force if you have to... and make sure Ichigo Kurosaki is not involved. Use whatever methods you see fit. The other shinigami on the mission will be notified and they'll report to you. Understood, 3rd Seat Kuchiki?" The voice over the phone ordered.

"Understood sir." Rukia replied. She closed the phone, but held it in her hands. She gripped it so fiercely that her knuckles turned white. A small tear escaped Rukia's eye, falling on the pavement.

Rukia never wanted to do this. But now she had to... To make sure he was safe, Rukia would go check on Ichigo before taking Orihime into custody.

_'That monster... how could she?'_ Rukia choked on her sobs.

It was all so surreal, Rukia's emotions swirled inside of her, leaving her numb.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shortly after...<strong>_

Orihime held herself onto the bathroom sink in anguish. The blood staining her hands and clothes... disgusted her.

Tears fell down her face, burning her own face. She didn't deserve to cry. After what she did, she deserved to die...

"Please... please... please, be alive Tatsuki. Why, God?" Orihime cried out. Here she was, praying to a God that doesn't even exist. She was desperate.

Her scars began to sting beneath her sleeve. Orihime rolled it up past her forearm,, taking in the cruesome sight. They never really quite healed, so everytime something like this would happen, they would just start to bleed again.

This were really beginning to weigh down on Orihime. There was only so much a human being could take before giving up.

Her breathing slowed down to a hushing wind escaping her lips. Tears abruptly stopped falling down her face as she looked up into the mirror to face her.

**_'You see... we are the same...'_ **The demonic girl smiled. Evil twisted on her face.

Orihime angrily stared back. Grey stared at amber just like good stares at evil.

_**'Hey... why don't you just give up, huh? Give into me, Orihime. We can become one, and we'll both make sure that you win this game... I have strength. The anger and lust to keep him. But he wants you. Together, we both win-'**_ The hollow tried to persuade her.

"We are not the same, so I will never give into you! You have no warmth in your words... hollow... you are a reflection of everything I fear in me. Even though you exist, you were born from the misery in me... you are not me!" Orihime screamed back.

_**'Is that what you believe? That I was created from your despair?'** _She snickered.

Orihime glared at her evil reflection in the bathroom mirror.

_**'You're already changing, my hime... Haven't you noticed? You've become more and more possesive over him. Your behavoir has become more erratic. You even killed your own best friend!'**_

"No! Shut up... she's not dead! Tatsuki isn't dead! I refuse to be-"

_**'Deny it all you want. But I know exactly what you did to her. You got angry, so I just helped execute your actions. Orihime, I bet you think I was born from your pain, right? From the pain Ichigo's hollow inflicted on you... isn't that right?'**_

Those words brought back the recent memories of the suffering she endured with him.

Orihime placed her hands on her ears. She didn't want to listen anymore.

_**'Don't you dare cover your ears, Orihime! You can leave the room but you can never escape the truth!'**_

"Shut up!" Orihime ran out the room, trying to stop the voice from whispering to her, filling her mind with sin and images.

_**'You can never escape me, Orihime! I don't need you to survive. Once I'm freed from you... I'll kill you.'**_ Her words made Orihime's skin crawl.

"Be quiet. Just go away!"

_**'I'll never go away, you naive little bitch! I'm here because our true King has yet to arrive.'**_ The voice echoed back.

"Wait... what? What does that mean?" Orihime mumbled confused.

_**'You'll know soon enough. But when you do, I'm afraid you won't be alive long enough to even react.' **_Her disturbing laugh threw Orihime over the edge.

"No! Leave me alone... get the** fuck** out of my head!" Orihime cried.

Her fist drove into the mirror, shattering it. Orihime screamed as the glass pierced her hand, leaving small drops of blood on the ground.

Orihime slid to the ground in despair.

"Ichigo, you promised things would get better... and even you betrayed me..." Orihime silently cried.

Things would neer be the same. Things would never get better. She was sure of it now.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Later...<em>**

**_'Ichigo... wake up, Ichigo...'_**

Ichigo's eyes fluttered as he heard a voice call to him. A drop of water fell down on his face, bringing him to conciousness.

The young man shot up, confused and sweating. He looked around, staring in awe at the destroyed world of his soul.

Buildings were shattered, and the sky was crying tears of blood. Ichigo's blood went cold as he couldn't feel Zangetsu anymore.

Only **him.**

**_"King... go to her. Now."_**

Ichigo spun around in fear. Facing him was his hollow, with a look of irritation on his face. His black sclera seemed darker than usual, making his yellow irises burn brighter.

"W-what...?" Ichigo stuttered.

_**"You heard me... that little Kuchiki bitch isn't going to keep me from her... so take your ass to her... she needs you. Orihime needs me..."**_

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Are you a psychopath? First you rape her and now you want to be near her! Fuck you!" Ichigo screeched as he lunged towards his hollow.

Before reaching him though, the hollow pulled out his blade, pressing it into Ichigo's neck.

_**"I'd be careful if I were you... king. You're in no position to do shit... so careful. I'm in control."**_ He seethed at Ichigo.

"Yeah, it looks like you can't get out of here anymore or you would've done it by now..." Ichigo spat back.

The hollow glared at him. **_"I don't need to anymore. The queen already exists inside of Orihime. I don't have to kill her to get what I want. Tch, she'll die soon anyways..."_**

"What? You bastard... are you telling me that she does have a hollow?" Ichigo hesistantly asked.

This could't be happening. Orihime with a hollow... was it Ichigo's fault?

**_"Hah, it really amazes me how brainless you can be, Ichigo? Of course she does! Soon, the queen is all that will remain. And between you and I, I'm going to be the last one standing regardless... so you might as well do as I say now, and keep her heart beating a little longer."_**

Ichigo weighed his choices. To either place Orihime and himself in danger by going to her, or not listen to his hollow.

"And if I don't?" Ichigo looked up at him intensely.

The hollow smirked. **_"I'll kill you and take over now instead of later... either way. It's your funeral..."_**

Ichigo watched as his hollow began to hysterically laugh at him. The disturbing noises he made were like nails on a chalkboard.

But Ichigo had no choice but to obey.

"... fine..." Ichigo mumbled. He immediately hated himself after saying those words.

The hollow smiled sadistically, lowering his sword. **_"Good... seems you're aren't so stupid after all, King... now go to her. Make sure you hide our reaitsu from Kuchiki... or I'll make you kill her."_**

Ichigo hated the way he called her Kuchiki. _'Damn him...'_

Ichigo felt his shirt being grabbed by his hollow and lifted into the air.

"H-hey! Wait, what're you d-!" Ichigo protested as his hollow held Ichigo off the edge of a collapsing skyscraper.

_**"Get the fuck out of here, King, and do what I said."**_ He snarled at him. His pale white hand released Ichigo's collar, letting him fall into oblivion.

Just as he fell, Ichigo shot up from his bed. Panting, Ichigo held his hand up to his head, trying to calm himself down.

He wiped the sweat at the edge of his sideburns, his hands shaking. Ichigo turned to look out his window and saw the moon high in the sky.

_'I have no choice... I'm coming, Orihime.'_ Ichigo sighed in hopelessness.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meanwhile...<em>**

Midnight set over Karakura Town, masking evil from sight. Hollows roamed around trying to devour souls and wreak havoc on the living. Clouds lazily rolled over in the sky, casting an eerie glow on the lurking shadows...

A girl invisible to most people ran through a dark alley, scared by the monster running behind her soul chain jingled as her body ducked through alleys.

She could hear the approaching thumps of feet behind her, catching up to her. As she ducked between houses, she noticed more shadows flying past her, chasing others like her.

A sickening roar exploded behind her.

_'Why... why is this happening to me?'_ The innocent soul thought in fear. Never in her afterlife had she seen so many monsters. Everywhere she turned, there was one devouring a poor innocent soul.

But where those people, the shinigami... where did they go?

_'Why?... someone help me!'_

The spirit girl thought. Just as she was about to turn the corner, she slipped and fell to the ground.

Two large thuds hit the ground as the hollow approached her, its mouth salivating from hunger. It watched her with careful red eyes, ready to devour her very existence.

_'Goodbye... world.'_ The young girl thought, right before closing her eyes.

The hollow pounced on her, taking her life force. The girl weakfully groaned as her body transformed into energy and was sucked into the creature's mouth.

The creature satisfied his current thirst for souls for the moment, but he continued to search on. His rapsy growl resonated through the alley he inhabited, pleased with his catch.

Hollows around Karakura Town continued to mercilessly devour each other and the souls of living and dead humans, preparing themselves for the arrival of the one they would call...

**King.**

* * *

><p><strong>I REALIZE THAT THIS HAS ALOT OF RUKIA IN THIS CHAPTER. THE NEXT ONE WILL TOO. BUT I PROMISE THAT AFTER THE NEXT CHAPTER... IT'S ALL HICHIICHI/HIME! HELLS YEAH. IM EXCITED TO WRITE MY SEXY SCENES AGAIN. BOWCHICKWOWWOW. LOL. HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AS MUCH AS I DID. AGAIN, SORRY SO MUCH FOR THE LONG WAIT. I HAD TO REWRITE MY WHOLE PLOT FOR THIS CHAPTER AND FINALLY FIGURE IT OUT. I ALSO GOT INSPIRED BY THE NEW BLEACH CHAPTER! SO YEAH... LOVE YOU FANS. AND PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**So to clarify: Rukia fights a bunch of hollows. She recieves notice of Orihime's hollow. She goes to the scene where she sees Tatsuki's mutilated body surrounded by people and ambulances. She begins to start the chase for Orihime. Orihime cries out for Ichigo and talks to her own hollow. Ichigo's hollow threatened him in a dream so he has to see Orihime after Rukia told him not to. The hollows begin the armageddon.**


	12. Chapter 12: The Conspiracy

**SO THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER WHERE RUKIA WILL HAVE A MAJOR ROLE AND URYU TOO I GUESS. THE NEXT CHAPTERS ARE ALL HICHI/ICHI/HIME. YAY! THIS IS ALSO THE LAST REVEALING CHAPTER. (WELL AT LEAST FOR MAYBE 5 CHAPTERS...) I HAVE TO GET READY TO WRITE MY SEXY SCENES AGAIN! SO HOPE YOU GUYS LOVE IT! AND BEAR WITH ME... THEN NO MORE RUKIA! YAY! DOWN WITH ICHIRUKI! LOVE BLEACHEE!**

**p.s. If you find a typo, let me know. REVIEW! They make me happy... and I was sad because I only got 5 last time... :( This chapter came out fast because I already wrote it before I wrote chapter 10. Lol**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 12: The Conspiracy<strong>_

Rukia walked away from the decaying corpse of the hollow she slayed. Just as she turned the corner, another soul ran out of hiding towards her, with a mencaing hollow trailing behind her.

"Damn! What the hell is up with these hollows?" Rukia cursed as she lept foward, slicing the hollow in two.

The cowering spirit cried as she approached him.

"Don't hurt me! Please..." He screamed.

The skinny man held his bony arms up in fear, trying to protect himself from Rukia.

"Please, does it look like I would hurt you?" Rukia scoffed. She grabbed the skinny spirit by the collar, helping him stand.

"Have you been chased alot tonight?" Rukia asked him sternly. A crease formed between her eyebrows as she asked the question.

The spirit simply nodded weakfully in response.

"Where are the others... dressed like me? And the other souls as well-" Rukia asked.

Then, the spirit grabbed her, clutching onto her shihakusho. Forcefully pulling her down, she fell down in a heap. He pounced on top of her, and leaned in close to her ear.

"I saw** him** kill them a long time ago, shinigami... I met a shinigami a few weeks ago and he told me his mission. Your true mission..."

"Dead? Who killed them? That's not possible... don't play with me! There were 20 shinigami on this mission; myself included! How the **fuck** can they be dead-?"

"The shinigami told me your mission! He also told me that most of the shinigami on it believed they were here for Orihime Inoue's hollow. But I know very well that you are trying to capture two hollows. One of them, the girl's hollow, appeared very recently and that gave you shinigami an excuse to come here and take the boy's hollow as well."

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Rukia yelled, still pinned to the ground.

"I don't? You know Ichigo Kurosaki has a hollow. His hollow was actually the first large spiritual pressure that was sensed here. They sent you to investigate, knowing your relationship with him, so he wouldn't get suspicious. But guess what? I know something you don't!" The spirit laughed hysterically.

"What do you know, soul?" Rukia asked carefully.

"I can hear them, shinigami... they're said they are getting ready... trying to become as strong as they can. I can hear them. They're everywhere!" He rambled on.

Rukia clenched her fists in anger. The gravel from the ground pressed into Rukia's cheeks, rubbing and grinding with the weight of the soul on top of her.

"They say the King is coming... do you know the King? They said that soon the King will be born and bring destruction." The soul whispered in her ear.

"Wait. What King... what do you know, soul? Tell me!" Rukia asked. She relaxed, letting the creepy spirit speak his madness to her.

"They say the King will come, born from a human. But be the strongest hollow that ever lived! Do no let that doom bringer into this world. **Or you'll regret it.**"

The hollow jumped off of her, and took off into the woods.

Rukia quickly shot up, trying to run ater him to perform a konso. But once he disappeared from sight, a problem began to irk at her inside.

"So... the shinigami have been killed and I'm all that's left. Hollows are wreaking havoc preparing for their so called King. It's all starting to make sense... I have to tell the Soul Society..."

Rukia looked around, making sure there were no hollows around. After making sure, she pulled out her cell phone, trying to contact the Soul Society.

Pulling it out of her pocket, she noticed the screen was broken.

"**Fuck...** it must've broken because of that soul on top of me. How am I supposed to call for help...?"

Rukia needed time to think. She needed to find the time to figure out what she was going to do. But all she could do was think about him... about Ichigo.

_'Could he have been the one who killed the shinigami...? It couldn't have been Orihime because her hollow didn't exist yet. The soul told me it was Ichigo, but he was insane. I don't know what to think... I should check up on Ichigo.'_

Rukia flashed home. Arriving through Ichigo's bedroom window, she jumped on the bed.

**But he wasn't there. Gone. **

A sick feeling fell down to her stomach as he eyes rested on the empty bed she stood on.

_'H-he's gone...'_ Rukia thought to herself. Things could not go worse at this moment.

Forgetting all about her cellphone, Rukia ran out the house, looking for the one person who could help her.

Rukia was alone in her mission. But not for long.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Later...<em>**

Wind blew through the city, ruslting leaves and stirring debris all over Karakura Town.

Uryu Ishida stared up at the sky, his eyes scanning the heavens for answers; the answers that would tell him the truth about Orihime Inoue. He was taking his midnight stroll, trying to discover what she was hiding.

"Why is her reaitsu so dark and heavy, like a hollow's? Is it even possible? She's only a human..." He whispered to himself in the dark of night.

In his mind, he knew that Orihime could never have a hollow because she was only a human... but his gut never let him let go of his suspicions.

Uryu found a nearby bench and rested. He stared down at the ground in sudden anger.

"What the hell am I missing?" He snapped.

His friends, Orihime and Ichigo have been hiding something. It pained him to have to think of them as enemies...

But he was a Quincy. And his main goal was to kill hollows. No matter who it lived in...

"If it comes down to it, I will have to treat Orihime and Ichigo as enemies entirely-"

A twig broke suddenly behind him, startling the intelligent man. Uryu's head whipped to his left, trying to identify who was sneaking around at this hour.

More specifically, who was following him.

He cautiously lifted from his bench, and placed his hands out in front of him. A blue illuminated light formed his bow and arrow. He aimed for the sound, waiting for the unknown person to reveal themselves.

"Show yourself..." He called out in anticipation. A small drop of sweat rolled down his temple.

Then she stepped out, wearing her black shinigami's shihakusho. Rukia's zanpakutou gleamed in the streetlights.

"So you figure everything out. And without help... I'm impressed." She stated.

"W-what...?" Uryu mumbled. His hands relaxed as his bow disappeared.

Rukia made her way to the bench.

"Explain to me Rukia. Why does Orihime have a hollow?" Uryu asked without looking at her.

Rukia gave him a half-smile. "You're a smart guy, Uryu. You always were-"

"Explain. Please..." Uryu interrupted.

"I need you help. And I don't know why she has a hollow. The reason as to why the hollow showed up is unclear, but what's important is that it's there and it must be dealt with before something bad happens."

"So I was right..." Uryu confirmed. He knew all along; ever since he felt that small dark reaitsu mixed with Orihime's...

Rukia nodded. "Yes... although I'm not happy about being right. I just wish it was all a mistake." Sorrow and remorse covered her face.

"Does that mean you confirmed her hollow?" Uryu inquired.

"Yes. Orihime... sh-she... that demon came out and nearly killed her." Rukia told him.

"Killed who?" Uryu asked. Rukia didn't say anything.

He grabbed her by her shoulders hard, and yelled out. **"WHO?"**

"Tatsuki... she attacked Tatsuki..." Rukia said silently.

Then Uryu began to go ballistic. He seized Rukia's arms again and began to press down.

"Tatsuki? Please... tell me it's not true!" Uryu began to shout.

"Let go, Uryu!" Rukia yelled back. She released herself from his grip. He fell to the ground in heap.

Rukia watched him try to control his breathing. 'Why is he like this... was Tatsuki something special to him?'

"Why did... she try to kill Tatsuki?" His deep long breaths making him pause between words.

"She told her that Ichigo and I kissed. It probably triggered her anger." Rukia told him.

Uryu remained silent. His breathing had stabalized and Rukia began to grow uncomfortable. She'd never seen Uryu react this way... it was beginning to scare her.

_'Maybe asking Uryu for help was a bad idea... maybe I should've just performed my duties and left them out of it... but waiting for the Soul Society would take so long.'_ Rukia began to debate with herself.

Then Uryu stood up suddenly, brushing the dirt off his pants. He had a calm and scary demeanor to him now.

"If that's true... then the hollow feels something for Ichigo just like Orihime. If we plan to kill it, then maybe we could use this as an advantage..." He mumbled.

"Wait! Uryu, who said anything about killing? Who said you were even involved?" Rukia gave him an incredulous look.

Uryu returned her look with a hard, cold one. Wind blew harder, warning them of a storm.

"You involved me, Rukia. You asked for my help, remember. And I still started to figure things out without your help. So if you want my help to bring that demon inside of them down... then you have to let me help you." He lied to her.

"Ok... but we can't kill the hollows. We don't know how that will affect Orihime and Ichigo. I was instructed to take Ichigo and Orihime into custody, so we can observe them. And so we can discover a way to seperate their souls." Rukia warned Uryu.

"And what if the hollow's attack us..." Uryu questioned.

"Then we'll have to use force." Rukia solemnly said.

"That's fine." Uryu stated, without emotion. Rukia gave him a look a disbelief from the corner of her eyes.

Uryu turned to look at Rukia.

"Alright. I'll do anything to get rid of those hollows." Uryu said. He held out his hand.

Rukia clasped her small hand around his, shaking hands.

"We should go now... before she has a chance to do anything else-"

"Ichigo might be with her... so we have to hurry. Who knows what'll happen with the strange things happening lately." Rukia explained.

"That's fine. It'll be easier to capture both of them. But... Ichigo and Orihime are the enemies for now."He snapped back.

Rukia could detect the impatience in him. The wind began to blow furiously, threatening to knock the petite girl off her feet.

A sudden gust pushed her foward, making her gasp and almost trip.

After managing to regain her balance, she stared at Uryu's retreating back.

"Where are you going?" Rukia called out.

"I have something I need to do before we do this. Then meet me at Orihime's ready for an arrest" He simply informed her.

Rukia watched as he gave her a small wave, not bothering to look at her. He disappeared, leaving Rukia alone with the agitated breeze.

She smirked. "Why am I so surprised? Uryu's always like this when he has something set on his mind."

But Rukia couldn't help but wonder about his reasons for being so set on capturing the hollows.

She leaped into the night sky. She began to soar in the air with the wind.

_'It's not my place to wonder...'_

Rukia left, goin to slay more hollows and fufill her duties as a shinigami. Gliding through the air, Rukia said five words she would have to carry as a burden for the rest of her life.

"Forgive me... Orihime and Ichigo."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>_

Uryu Ishida walked as fast as he could down a lonely street in Karakura Town. He held his cell phone to his ear.

"Mrs. Arisawa, I heard Tatsuki was hurt, is she alright?" He said.

"My baby girl... Uryu. My baby g-girl... someone tried to kill her. Who would do that...? Why? My baby's so tough... why, Lord?" Uryu could hear her cries and how distressed she sounded.

Uryu's grip on his cellphone hardened, turning his knuckles white.

"Do you know where she was hospitalized?" Uryu rushed, anxiously waiting for an answer.

"Y-yes. She was hospitalized at the General Hospital at Osaka for intensive ca-"

**-BEEP-**

Uryu hung up and made his way to the hospital.

The sterile clinic smelled of alcohol and disease. Uryu walked past the receptionist to avoid being questioned. Just as he was homefree, someone stopped him.

"Uryu? What're you doing here so late...?" Mizuiro asked behind him.

"Oh, I was just going to visit Tatsuki..."

"I see... I know that you and Tatsuki had something, but I don't think you should see her. She's in a really bad condition-"

"Mizuiro. It's ok, I can find out for myself what that bitch did to her..."

"You too, huh?" Mizuiro asked, biting his lip in shame.

"Me too what?" Uryu asked with slight intruige. Uryu fully turned to face him.

"You think Orihime is a bitch for doing what she did to Tatsuki. But I don't believe it was her... I mean, how could she? It's her best friend. And this is Tatsuki we're talking about. She's the junior league champion fighter of Japan... and Orihime isn't. I don't see how Orihime could have done that-"

"How do you know it was Orihime?"

"Well, Tatsuki's pretty bad right now. But the doctor said she kept mubmling Orihime's name over and over while they tried stabalizing her-" Mizuiro explained.

'So he doesn't know about the hollow... good.'

"Go home, Mizuiro. I got this. And don't stop by Ichigo's later... just go straight home and don't stop. Ok?" Uryu walked away.

Mizuiro watched as Uryu disappeared around the corner, leaving him perplexed.

Uryu walked up to room 203. Exhaling a long deep breath, he summed up the courage to knock on the fateful door.

He could hear the ventilator beeping along with the heart monitor.

_'She's on a ventilator... what the fuck happened to her?'_ Uryu thought angrily.

Tatsuki laid in a bed, immobilized.

He strided over to the bed, and dropped down onto his knees. He took her hand in his, caressing it gently. His lips carefully pecked her cheek as a lonely tear fell down his face.

"Tatsuki... sweetheart. I promise you that I'll get revenge for whoever did this to you. Whoever destroyed your dreams of become a trainer... Whoever caused you so much unbearable pain. I promise I will kill her for what she did to you." Uryu said sweetly.

Uryu let out a few tears of despair as he held her hand in his.

Tatsuki's eyes began to flutter as she woke up, her hands twitching. Uryu gasped, looking up at her.

He smiled. "Hello, beautiful." He whispered to her.

Beneath the clear face mask she wore, a slight smile appeared on her face. A small tear rolled out her eye but Uryu wiped it away.

"H... h-h... hol-h... **hollow**..." Tatsuki struggled to say.

Uryu's attention focused on her words. He held her hand in a strong grasp. "Tatsuki... it was a hollow, wasn't it?"

Tatsuki's head weakfully nodded.

"Was it Orihime's hollow?" His voice was stone cold.

Tatsuki nodded again, but sadly.

A tear trembled as it rolled down her face. Uryu immediatly stopped the tear with his thumb.

"Shh... don't cry, baby. It's ok... I promise you. I will get my revenge for you-"

"N-no... please. Uryu, don't do anything."

"Why are you still protecting her? Look at what she did to you! You're so close to dying... if you don't recover... I don't know what I'll do..."  
>Tatsuki's fingers grazed his cheek as he dropped his head to cry for her.<p>

"I'm not protecting her... I'm protecting you. I felt what she is... it's something terrible. Something so dark and evil, it just can't be real... I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

"I won't, Tatsuki. Nothing you say will change my mind, babe. I'm doing this; that bitch has to pay-"

A knock at the door interrupted them. A nurse wearing all white walked in with a metal tray decorated with medicine and equipment.

"I'm sorry, sir. You can't be here. Visiting hours are over..." She softly said.

Uryu let out a breath of annoyance. He gave a quick glance to Tatsuki, squeezed her hand and kissed her before leaving.

"I love you, Tatsuki..." He whispered to her.

"I-I love you too..." She whispered back. The nurse moved out the way as he walked past her and down the hall. Uryu could feel his eyes wet with tears that were made of anger and frustration.

Uryu pulled out his phone as he stepped into the elevator alone. He dialed Rukia.

"Hello..." Rukia said on the other line.

"Are you ready?" Uryu asked with a determined tone.

He could hear her exhale into the phone.

"Yes. I'll meet you there. We'll surround them, then take them down."

"Fine." Uryu replied. Just as he was about to hang up, Rukia called his name.

"Uryu! Wait..." Rukia yelled.

"What is it...?" Uryu asked her.

"Can you believe this is happening... my friends. I-I can't believe I'm doing this to them. To Ichigo..." Rukia cried.

A pang of guilt hit Uryu. They were his friends. Uryu wanted revenge for Tatsuki and the pain Orihime caused her. He wanted revenge for all the dead shinigami... for everything bad that was happening. But they were still his friends..

"I know. But it's what's right. When those hollows are gone, they'll thank us. You'll see." Uryu reassured her.

"Yeah... I hope you're right."

And even though they were still friends, Uryu and Rukia began their attack. The calamity was rising.

Maybe everyone just wanted someone to blame, so friends fought friends. The war began.

* * *

><p><strong>FINALLY, RUKIA IS NO LONGER MAJOR. WELL... I GUESS YOU COULD SAY RUKIA AND URYU ARE THE ANTAGONISTS BUT THAT WOULD BE INCORRECT. THE HOLLOWS ARE. SO I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT. AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE DONE WHEN I ACTUALLY WRITE IT LOL. <strong>

**So to clarify: Rukia was on her way check up on Ichigo after the crime scene. But a bunch of hollows are out so she has to stop and fight them. The shinigami are missing and Rukia asks a soul who says Ichigo's hollow killed them. (Remember back in chapter 2, after he raped orihime he woke up in a warehouse... that's where he ended up after slaughtering them.) **

**The soul also reveals the original motive for Rukia coming back was to get Ichigo's hollow, too. She goes home and sees he's gone. Rukia get's scared and believes he left to see Orihime. (Rukia wants to protect Ichigo from Orihime, but she also needs to capture him and keep the world safe from him.) She then asks Uryu to help her capture both of them because she has no help. She tells him about Tatsuki getting hurt, making him want revenge for Tatsuki. Uryu says he'll meet up with Rukia near Orihime's house, since they believe Ichigo will be there too. Uryu later reveals he and Tatsuki were in love. Rukia and Uryu make the final plan.)**


	13. Chapter 13: Embraced Desperation

**I SWEAR, I'M SPENDING TOO MUCH TIME WRITING THESE CHAPTERS. BUT I LOVE IT. SO THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE HAPPIER. ;) ICHIGO AND ORIHIME DESERVE AT LEAST A SMALL AMOUNT OF HAPPINESS. RIGHT? WELL PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. IT REALLY IS MY MOTIVATION. IF I DON'T GET AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS, I WILL NOT WRITE FOR 3 WEEKS (JK)! LOVE BLEACHEE!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 13: Embraced Desperation<strong>_

Orihime finished throwing away the broken mirror, and now sat alone in her bedroom. She curled up into a ball, nothing on her mind.

She could see the moon from her window as it stared down at her accusingly.

Then a frantic knock at the door scared her. Orihime lifted her head, thoughts racing through her mind.

She slowly got out the bed, her toes touching the cold floor. Slowly, Orihime tip toed to the front door, where she hesistantly waited.

Orihime leaned against the door, scared to open.

"... w-who is it?" Orihime whispered.

"Open the door, Orihime... please. I'm freezing my **ass** out here." Ichigo said on the other side.

Orihime's eyes widened in surprise. He was the last person she expected to find on the other side of the door. Her small hands threw the door open, and she threw herself onto him.

Tears of joy and longing fell down her face as she embraced him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her face buried into his neck.

"I-I missed you... I need you..." She cried.

Ichigo didn't know what to do. One hand wrapped around her waist while the other caressed her long flowing hair.

He gave her a light kiss on the cheek, and whispered back into her ear.

"I need you, too. But why are you crying...? Did something happen to you, Orihime?" Ichigo asked, concerned.

Orihime seperated herself from him. Her grey eyes looked up into his brown eyes, but she couldn't look into them for long. Something inside of her made her ashamed to look into those eyes of his.

She dropped her head low. Ichigo cupped her face, bringing her to look back at him.

"Why are there tears in your eyes, Orihime? I told you that I would protect you. From myself and from everybody else who wants to hurt you. I'm here, my hime. Tell me what's wrong." Ichigo gently said to her.

"You'll protect me from anyone?" Orihime asked him.

Ichigo looked at her puzzled. They both stood there, staring at each other.

"Yes..." He finally responded.

"Even from... myself." Orihime told him.

Ichigo knew where she was going with this. It was her hollow. Ichigo still didn't know it for himself, but he knew the suspicions about her.

He breathed heavily and clenched his jaw.

"Let's go inside, Orihime. I need to talk to you about something..." Ichigo suddenly said all serious. He grabbed her hand and led her inside her apartment.

Orihime let go of his hand to close the door. Ichigo stood in the middle of the room and a heavy feeling fell on him.

_'This is where it all started... damn hollows make me sick...'_ Ichigo said, clenching his fists.

"Ichigo...?" Orihime said, breaking his train of thought.

The orange haired boy looked a her with intensity.

"Orihime. I need to know, do you have... a h... a hollow?" He asked. Orihime knew this would happen.

She began to tremble as she fell to the ground, crying. Ichigo just stared at her in shock. He ran up to her, holding her up.

"Orihime! Answer me... please! I need to know..." Ichigo pleaded. Sweat formed on his forehead. This was all too much...

What would ichigo do I she did? Could he accept her?

Ichigo was so disgusted with himself. He was such a hypocrite in his own eyes. She accepted him after what he did to her... after all the pain he caused her. And her having a hollow might even be his fault.

And here he was, deciding whether to accept her.

"**Fuck!**" Ichigo cursed out loud.

Orihime looked up at him shocked. Ichigo looked down at her.

"Ichigo... it's true. I... I have hollow inside of me. I-I don't know what to do..." Orihime whispered to him.

He fell to his knees. How could it be possible?

She bit her lips, she couldn't even say it. But he made her... Orihime looked into his pleading eyes.

Then the unexpected happened. Ichigo began to laugh.

Orihime watched in confusion as his face turned red, tears on the edge of his eyes. He held onto his stomach, unable to breathe.

_'Why is he laughing...?'_ Orihime asked herself.

"I... I'm sorry... Orihime. It's just that I... finally realized how... fucked up we are." Ichigo said, pausing in between words to chuckle. Orihime face expressed the pain as she took in the fact that he was laughing in hopelessness.

She sat on the ground, silent with a wet face from tears. Ichigo finally stopped laughing and used his pinkie to wipe his eyes.

"'Orihime... this really is something. You... you have a hollow. Whoa... I-I don't know what to say..." Ichigo said with a surprised tone. Letting out his final bursts of laughter escape.

Orihime looked down at the ground. Her nails dug into the ground. Even though he laughed, he was angry and frustrated. And scared...

"You don't have to say anything, Ichigo. I... it's terrible. Doing things you don't want to do, then being the one held responsible. I don't know how to stop it from happening."

"Stop what from happening...?" Ichigo asked. He kneeled down in front of the beautiful girl, and took her hand in his.

He used his free hand to lift her chin, making her look at him. "What did you do, Orihime?" He asked her.

"I-I... hurt Tatsuki..." Orihime cried. A knot formed in Ichigo's throat.

"Do you mean... like you hurt her mentally?" Ichigo's voice cracked. Orihime simply shook her head softly.

Ichigo had to sit down. This was too much.

Orihime followed his movements as he fell to the ground and held his head in his hands. His orange wild hair brushed up against his fists. Orihime could see the veins in his forehead slightly; he was probably frustrated.

"Ichigo... I-" Orihime tried to reach for him. But he flinched away. He heart was breaking.

"Just tell me what happened, Orihime. Please..." Ichigo whispered angrily.

An awkward silence filled the darkened room, making Orihime hesistate. "I... uh, I..." Orihime stumbled.

"Just tell me. It's ok... I can handle it." Ichigo told her, trying to make her comfortable.

"I don't really remember. All I know is that one second, Tatsuki was in front of me, and then I blacked out. The next, I was next to her body... and she was bleeding... and m-my hands... they were r-red..." Orihime squeaked. She buried her face into her hands in shame and regret.

Ichigo looked at her in distress. He crawled over to her and held her in his arms. He'd never been the one to hold girls, but this was his princess. She needed him.

"Shh... shh... it's ok. Don't cry anymore. Please... I'm tired of seeing you cry. You're too pretty for that." Ichigo told her, his hands caressing her head.

"It's not ok, Ichigo. I murdered my best friend!" Orihime cried.

"No. You didn't kill anybody. It was your hollow. I refuse to let you take the blame for something you didn't do. I'm not perfect, Orihime. I've hurt you. In so many ways that I don't know how you don't hate me." Ichigo confessed to her.

"You always say you're unhappy. But you don't realize that you bring happiness to others lives. You make me happy, Orihime. I know what it's like to do something you have no control over, and watch someone you love suffer. I know, baby... but it's not your fault." He finished saying.

"Ichigo..." Orihime looked up into his eyes and her stared intensly back into hers.

"I had to tell myself this over and over to keep myself from going insane after what happened to you. But you were the one who told me in the first place. Even though I was the evil doing you wrong, you still fought to keep me good. It's because of you that I'm still me." Ichigo told her.

**_'Not for long...' _**A disturbingly evil voice reminded him.

Ichigo's blood ran cold. He'd forgotten about the real reason why he was still here; because **he** was letting him.

Orihime's hands rested on Ichigo's chest and she could hear his heart beating.

"Ichigo... do you... love me?" Orihime whispered. Right after regaining conciousness, her hollow told her something she didn't know whether or not she should pay attention to. The kiss... that Rukia and Ichigo shared. It slowly started to eat her, but she knew only that one question would put her at ease.

Her sudden question threw him off guard. "W-what?" He asked.

"Do you love me?" She asked with more confidence.

"Of course I do. I wouldn't be here if I didn't." He told her hesitantly. His mind burned with the images of the day before.** Rukia...**

Ichigo couldn't deny that he wanted her. But he wants Orihime more.

"Then that's good enough for me." Orihime sighed. She could tell he wasn't lying. He loved her... and she loved him. Nobody else was in the bond they shared.

Orihime rested along his body, listening to the heart that belonged to her. Ichigo held her head, and softly caressed her cheek.

And the truth was, Ichigo didn't want to let her go either. He would do everything in his power to keep her. Even if he had to fight the world...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Later...<em>**

Ichigo and Orihime laid next to each other on the couch. His body wrapped hers in a comforting snuggle.

Orihime could've stayed like that with him forever, but life never went the way she wanted.

"Are you still crying?" Ichigo asked her. His hands ran up and down her arms, trying to keep her calm.

"N-no... I'm fine. Ichigo, are you ok?"

"Well... I wouldn't exactly say I'm ok. But a little better now that I'm with you. Orihime, regardless of what happens, I'll be here." He told her jokingly.

His thumb brushed against her face, pushing away a few strands of her beautiful hair. Ichigo couldn't help but stare at the lips he hadn't kissed in a while.

Ichigo looked into her eyes, asking for permission. Orihime gave a slight smirk and reached up, letting their lips touch.

His parted, letting hers rest and move in rhythm with his. They pressed together, a flame of love and desire bursting between them.

His strong arms pushed her small body into his, bringing them ever so close. As their lips parted, a gentle breeze of warmth bewtween them extinguished the flame between them, letting them relax.

Orihime smiled, holding him close. She kissed him along his jawline, making him plant small delicate kisses along her forehead, making her giggle.

It was her first laugh in a long time...

"Actually that reminds me, Ichigo. Do you remember the time we went to the beach a long time ago...?"

Ichigo nodded.

"Well, I actually made you a present. Stay here." She whispered. Orihime jumped off the seat.

The minute she left his arms, Ichigo felt an empty space inside of him.

Ichigo waited for her to return. He could hear shuffling from inside her bedroom, and the patter of her small feet against the wood flooring.

Ichigo breathed slowly.

_'Maybe things will get better...'_ Ichigo said to himself. A small ray of hope shone through the dark clouds of misery...

Orihime came back, holding the beloved present behind her back.

"Close your eyes..." Orihime told him. Ichigo closed them, with a slight chuckle.

...

"Open." Orihime whispered. He slowly opened his chocolate brown eyes.

Dangling in front of Ichigo's eyes was a small chain, with a heart shaped sea shell hanging at the bottom. It glistened even though there was barely any light in the room.

"Wow, Orihime... that's amazing. Did you make-"

Ichigo stopped when he saw blood fall on the ground.

His eyes followed the trail of blood to in between Orihime's legs.

Dark red blood stained her white shorts, dripping down to the floor.

Orihime didn't even notice until she followed Ichigo's gaze.

One hand reached down and touched the blood between her legs.

Slowly, Orihime brought her trembling bloody fingers to her face to stare at the blood. Her breathing became more shallow as she feared what was happening to her.

"Orihime... what's that?" Ichigo asked, his eyebrows furrowed together in suspense.

"I... I don't-" Orihime tried to say.

Then things took a turn for the worse.

Orihime fell down, screaming in sheer pain. She clutched her stomach on her knees. The sea shell pendant fell to the ground, breaking in two.

Ichigo grabbed her arms, and tried to pick her up.

"Orihime! Orihime! What's wrong...!" He screamed.

Then, Orihime pushed him away and ran to the bathroom. Ichigo followed after her but she closed the door and locked it.

She didn't want him to see her like this.

Inside his head, Ichigo could hear hystercal laughter erupting.

_'What the fuck's so funny? And why did you let me be with her so long? I thought you wanted to be with her...' _Ichigo cursed at his hollow.

**_'I thought I'd let her smile before I rip her life to shreds in the end... see? I'm not such a bad guy. But time's wasting away, Ichigo... make your time with her last.'_**

Ichigo stared at the closed door and began to pound furiously on it, trying to get Orihime to open the door.

"Orihime! Open the door, please!" He screamed.

"N-no...!" Orihime cried weakfully from the other side.

**_'Tick tock, King. Tick tock...'_**

Ichigo heard his hollow's threat. The same threat he was given before something terrible happened.

* * *

><p><strong>OOH SCARY! WELL ANYWAYS, I THINK EVERYONE WHO READS THIS STORY KNOWS WHY SHE'S BLEEDING. BUT I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THE CHAPTER. I LOVE HOW I ADD SOMETHING SO HAPPY AND THEN COMPLETELY RUIN IT AGAIN. LOL I HAVE ISSUES. NEXT CHAPTER= BOWCHIKAWOW! REVIEW PLEASE.<strong>

**So to clarify: Orihime is visted by Ichigo. She runs up to him, crying. Ichigo wonders why she's so upset. Ichigo askes about her hollow. She says it was true and that she hurt Tatsuki. They talk about their relationship. Ichigo thinks about her, so he says he won't leave her even though he's been told to. Orihime's stomach begins to hurt, and she almost falls, worrying Ichigo.**


	14. Chapter 14: Three

**OK SO HERE'S CHAPTER 14. SO THE DEAL WITH THIS CHAPTER IS THAT I THINK IT MIGHT BE CONFUSING. BUT I ALWAYS CLARIFY IN THE END SO DON'T WORRY. AND YOU CAN ALWAYS ASK QUESTIONS BECAUSE I ALWAYS RESPOND. TRUST ME. SO I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT AND TRY TO VISUALIZE IT AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE. AND THE SECOND SECTION IN ITALICS IS OBVIOUSLY A NIGHTMARE SHE HAS WHILE STILL AWAKE... I GUESS. LOL LOVE BLEACHEE! ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 14: Three<strong>_

Orihime gripped the sides of the ceramic bowl, clutching to it for dear life. Ichigo pounded on the door, trying to force it open.

"Orihime! Open the door!" He screamed. But Orihime ignored him.

Intense pain radiated throughout her body. She clenched her jaw as rivulets of sweat painted dampness down her face. Orihime bit down, trying to keep her mouth shut from what was threatening to come up her throat.  
>Another excruciating pain shot out from her abdomen, causing her to cry out in pain. She clutched the toilet bowl harder.<p>

Taking in shallow breaths and shutting her eyes ever so tightly, she tried to keep it down.

"W-what's wrong with my body... my stomach hurts so much..." Orihime managed to say between torturous convulsions.

"What did you say...? Damn it, Orihime! I'm gonna break it down!" Ichigo yelled. A large thud sounded from the door as Ichigo threw himself against it.

Orihime stayed on the ground in pain. She refused to let him in. He couldn't see her like this... battling an unimaginable pain that was making her life hell.

A nauseating pain traveled through her body.

_'Is there anything worse than this...?'_ Orihime thought. Tears formed at the edge of her eyes.

But she was wrong. **He** was worse than this, but she couldn't remember that right now. She couldn't remember anything with the pain she felt inside of her.

Ichigo pounded the door fiercely, calling out to her. "One... Two...-" He warned.

"No! Don't!" Orihime screamed at him.

A powerful wave of nausea and pain hit the girl and she felt herself vomiting all over her legs. The warm liquid stained the floor as she couldn't bring herself to the toilet bowl in time.

Her hands tried to cover her mouth, only to be covered in the warm liquid.

Small amounts of blood splattered all over the ground as it escaped her mouth, carrying large coughs she couldn't control. But she couldn't tell it was blood.

Ichigo had faded into only background noise. She could only hear her heart pounding in her chest in fear.

Orihime could feel its metallic taste swirling in her mouth. She brought her shaking fingers to her lips and grazed them. She tried to inspect what she had just vomited but her vision was failing her.

However, she could still it's sanguine color. **It was blood. **Orihime felt so disgusted with the thought, that she induced herself to throw up again.

Once again, she vomited blood, this time in the toilet bowl. One hand ran through her long red hair, trying to keep her hair away from her face.

The pain began to subside and Orihime could finally breathe. Her other hand on the toilet loosened as she felt confident in that she wasn't going to vomit again.

Drenched in her own blood, Orihime relaxed her head on the tile wall of her bathroom.

_'Why did I just throw up blood? No. Why was I throwing up at all... am I sick?' _Orihime thought to herself.

Then she felt **it** move inside of her. It tickled her womb, fluttering around like a butterfly.  
>"Oh god... am I... c-could I be... pregnant?" She whispered.<p>

Orihime placed her hands on her stomach in confusion. It felt warm... Orihime couldn't help but wonder if she should smile or be afraid.

**Suddenly, her mind warped. Everything around her disappeared into nothingness and she found herself in the same black expanse from her nightmare.**

* * *

><p><em>Orihime found herself standing in darkness. It took her a moment to realize she was no longer in her bathroom, crippled from pain. Her body was still caked with blood, her white shorts stained and her light pink tank top now grungy with sweat and blood.<em>

_She turned to look around her, suspense building up._

_She knew what would happen if she started to walk foward. She would meet **her**. And **he** would be there, too._

_Just as she was about to run away, she heard a voice. A child's voice called out to her._

_"Mommy... where are you, mommy?... where did you go?" The soft little voice spoke to her._

_Orihime couldn't resist. She needed to know what- or who- was at the end._

_She began to walk foward... she could feel her heart pounding in her chest, worried that she might see **them** again. But then she saw it again._

_The light... a bright light in the middle of the darkness._

_Orihime made it through, the light surrounding her. She expected to see the beautiful garden, with the trickling stream and the clear blue skies with small birds fly around her joyously._

_But she was far from it._

_Surrounding her, a vast grey desert stretched past beyong her sight. Thin grim trees spined and twisted from the ground. And in the distance, she could see the ruins of a large castle she visited once._

_"Hueco Mundo..." Orihime whispered. She was all alone in the middle of danger._

_Her ears pounded with blood as she tried to wake up from her nightmare. But she couldn't..._

_She couldn't breathe. She felt like her heart was going to pop out of her mouth, her throat was dry. She didn't want to be here... this was where **they** were. She knew it._

_Just as she was about to turn and run, something crashed into her. _

_She jumped as it clutched onto her smooth bruised legs. Fearing the worst, she looked down._

_A small cloaked figure had his hands wrapped around her thigh._

_Then with small evil chuckle, he hugged her leg tenderly._

_**"I found you... mommy."** He lifted his head, revealing his pale white complexion and bright yellow eyes. He looked about 6 years old._

_This young boy... who was he?_

_"M-mother... I'm your mother...?" She croaked. Then he turned into wind disappearing into nothing._

_Orihime jumped back, scared. She tip-toed backwards, her bare feet digging into the grainy sand._

_Then the child ran up to her from behind. She pushed him off as she fell into the sand._

_She looked at him but he was different. The he was the same 6 year old boy with the cloak but his hair was orange... and he had those beautiful deep brown eyes. _

_Orihime was so confused. 'He was j-just behing me... are they the same child?'_

_He grabbed her hand, refusing to let her go. His face had a look of panic and terror as he latched onto her. He kept looking behind him, like something was chasing him._

_"Mommy... he wants to hurt me! Don't let him get me, mommy! Please...!" The little boy screamed just as something pulled him away._

_"W-what... who?" Orihime refused to let this child be afraid._

_Orihime grabbed onto his arm, pulling hard. She didn't know who he was, but he reminded her of Ichigo, and he was obviously in trouble._

_The little boy screamed as he was pulled down into the ground, the sand surrounding him._

_"No!" Orihime screamed. She pulled hard on his small arm, trying to keep him from going to the Menos Forest below._

_"Mommy... don't let him take me... he wants you to himself. But I love you, too mommy! I don't want to die... I love my brother..." He cried with tears rolling down his face._

_For some reason, Orihime couldn't help but cry, too. She pulled with all her force but he slipped below and all Orihime heard was a fading scream._

_She could imagine how far he was falling and what would happen when he hit the ground._

_Orihime closed her eyes, a tear falling from her closed lids. _

_**"Mommy... don't cry."** The same voice said to her. Orihime looked up in surprise._

_The boy with white skin was now in front of her. He touched her cheek and couldn't help but feel frightened. He had the same eyes..._

_"W-what did you do to him...?" Orihime asked. He smiled._

_**"You were going to have both of us... but he's no longer here. Only me. It's what you wanted."** He told her._

_Orihime's grey eyes widened at the thought. "W-what... h-he... was my son?"_

_**"I'm your son, mommy."** He tried to tell her._

_"No!" She screamed at the young boy. "You aren't my son... get away from me!" _

_Orihime threw sand at the boy, trying to keep him away from her. Tears filled in his yellow eyes._

_**"B-but you told me to! You came here and told me to get rid of him. You told me!"** He said._

_"No... I would never say that!" She cried._

_**"Yes, you did. You came and you were so beautiful and you looked like me mommy... why did you change?"** He asked innocently._

_Her blood ran cold. "I... told you to?" Orihime whispered to herself._

_She knew it was her hollow who killed her son. Orihime couldn't stop shaking._

_**"Mommy... I love you. Don't hate me... please."** He whispered. _

_Before Orihime could look at him, he disappeared with the wind again, this time leaving permanantly._

_Then, Orihime could feel the sharp pains rising in her stomach, making her twist on the ground in agony. The sand turned blood red as she could feel something moving inside her._

* * *

><p><strong>At that very moment, Ichigo busted through the door in fury, pulling out her vivid nightmare.<strong>

He stopped in his tracks when he saw Orihime kneeling on the ground covered in blood next to a bloody toilet.

"W-what... what the **fuck**?" Ichigo asked her. He looked at her in shock, his eyes asking her millions of questions.

Then, Orihime tried to stand, her legs almost failing her. Ichigo caught her, his hands rested on her stomach.

Orihime looked into his eyes, horror written all over her face. "**She**... killed him... I'm bleeding because he's dead..." She mumbled.

"Orihime...? You just threw up all the blood in your body! Why were you even throwing up-"

Orihime couldn't think straight. She was pregnant and just lost her true son. Orihime could still hear his screams as he swallowed sand.

And the hollow boy in her nightmare... he was so much like **him**. She couldn't let that monster be born.

Ichigo stared at her in confusion. "Who's dead, Orihime? Tell me... why are you bleeding-"

"Shh... feel this." She whispered to him. Her hands manuevered his, making them press down onto her stomach even harder.

Then he felt it.

The slight bump in her stomach that moved slightly. Ichigo's eyebrows knitted together as he realized that Orihime was pregnant.

"Y-your... pregnant?" Ichigo asked in disbelief. He let go of her stomach, taking two steps back.

Orihime fell to the ground. "I can't let him be born... it's what **s****he** wants. I know it is... I can feel it. She killed my son and wants her's to be born."

"You aren't making any sense." He argued with her.

"I don't have to..." She stared up into his eyes. He could tell she was determined.

But she was also scared.

Suddenly, Orihime shot up and ran out the bathroom. Ichigo followed her to the kitchen still confused. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her grab a knife.

"Orihime... what are you doing?" He asked cautiously.

She didn't answer. All she did was lift it into the air, ready to plunge it into her stomach.

"No!" Ichigo screamed. He grabbed her hands and wrestled the knife out of her hands.

"What the hell are you trying to do? Kill yourself? We just went through this, Orihime!" He yelled at her. Sweat fell down his face as he pushed her against the wall.

Ichigo's head was beginning to hurt. He couldn't explain what was happening.

After all the shit he'd been through as a shinigami, he still was not prepared for this.

Orihime thought for a moment before responding. "Not me... just him." She said in anger.

Ichigo knew he was talking about the baby inside of her.

"I can't let you do that, Orihime. What's wrong with you? It's not his fault..." Ichigo said softly, his voice filling the dark silence in the room. He walked up to her, lightly touching her stomach.

Orihime's blood began to dry on her body. She looked away from him, staring at the ground in sadness. She bit her lips, ready to say what she needed to.

"He's not yours... you don't have to protect him." She mumbled.

**"You're right. He's mine..."** His cruel voice spoke out to her.

A chill ran up her spine as she recognized the cold disturbing echo in his voice. Orihime whipped her head up only to look into the eyes of the demon.

Into her worst nightmare's eyes.

**"Long time no see, my hime."** He whispered to her. His finger reached out and grazed her cheek.

Orihime flinched at the touch, making him laugh. His yellow piercing eyes set on her.

**"Hah, don't tell me you're still afraid of me, hime? After the fuck I gave you, I thought you'd be less shy around me..."** He taunted her.

Orihime wanted to scream. She wanted to tear his eyes out for coming back. She wanted to bite him till Ichigo came back to be with her. She wanted his life to end for creating the monster living inside of her... no.

He grabbed her arm forcefully, breaking her out of thought. She winced in pain as he twisted her arm behind her back.

**"Sorry... does it hurt?"** He teased. He slammed her against the wall and pinned her to it, placing all his weight on her.

"W-why are you doing this me...? Why are you trying to kill me?" Orihime squeaked. Although she wanted him to die, she was still afraid of him. She just didn't have the courage to do any of the things she wished she could.

**"Because I'm King. I can do whatever the fuck I want... and I want a queen by my side."** He licked her face, making her cringe.

His arms reached around her pressed body and caressed her flat stomach.

**"... and maybe even a little prince."** He whispered in her ear.

"Just leave me alone. Why me...? Why...?" Orihime asked.

She never understood why he chose her. Orihime always asked herself why the hollow wanted her to suffer so much.

He ignored her question. Then he grabbed a fistful of hair, forcing her to the ground as he walked, her body dragging behind. Her legs struggled and kicked as he pulled her long hair, dragging her to the bedroom.

Some blood smeared on the floor as he pulled her, leaving a trail of red.

**"Careful... you'll get the floor all bloody..."** He smirked.

After pulling her to the middle of her bedroom, he let her go, dropping her to the ground.

Orihime watched him carefully from the corner of her eyes, as he licked his lips sadistically and began to growl at her.

He began to walk circles around her, watching her whimper as he smiled evily at her.

**"You excite me so damn much... but you know what will excite me even more?"** He asked her.

Orihime watched in fear as he bent over her and ripped her shirt off, revealing her breasts. She didn't even notice the tears already rolling down her face.

He picked her up and threw her on the bed. She tried to jump off but he held her down.

**"You can't win, hime."** He told her. He hands began to grope her breasts roughly and she could feel his lips on her skin.

Then he stopped. Orihime opened her eyes to see the demon holding his head, pulling at his own hair.

His hands scratched at his own face, dropping over his eyes. When his finger seperated, Orihime saw brown eyes staring back at her.

"N-no...I-I won't let you hurt her ag-again..." Ichigo's voice came out of the hollow's body.

**"Leave me alone, K-King... it's my s-son! Argh!"** The hollow gripped his head and lifted off of her. His back arched, making his spine crack as he fought himself. He fell off the bed and began to twist, like he was possesed.

Orihime watched as she saw that Ichigo was trying to save her. He was trying to come back...

And the hollow knew it too. He had to do something before he did. Nothing was going to keep him from his son.

He struggled to grab onto the bed, and he pulled himself onto the bed. His white hands reached out for Orihime and he gave in to Ichigo just a little bit.

"Ori-Orihime... please. H-help me..." He lied, using Ichigo's voice to trick her into coming closer.

Orihime heard Ichigo's voice, and she had to help him. She slowly reached for his hand, ready to support him. The hollow smirked as she fell for it.

He grabbed her arm, making her scream in pain. "No! L-Let me go..."

He sat on top of her, making her immobile.

**"Shu... shut up!"** He yelled, slapping her across the face. He shook her and pinned her down again. Hollow Ichigo could feel himself regaining control.

Then the hollow leaned in close to her ear and whispered, **"I will kill him if you don't come out and play..."**

He knew exactly how to get his queen out.

Orihime's eyes grew cold and empty, turning a bright amber. Her facial features somehow became more beautiful and disgustingly evil at the same time. Her teeth were suddenly razor sharp and her skin grew a sickly white.

**"Looking for me?"** **She** said in a seductive whisper. His hollow stared intently into her eyes, and with an intimidating smirk, his eyes filled with hunger and lust for his queen.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meanwhile...<em>**

Rukia looked up at the night sky as an incredible amount of reaitsu fell on her shoulders. It was incredible... the amount suddenlt fell on her and she was barely able to stand. She was still fighting hollows and was no where near Orihime's apartment.

_'Damn... Uryu will get there before me. I need to be there with him. And this reaitsu... it's too strong... it has to be them. Both of them...'_

An unusually large hollow appeared, trying to grab her. Rukia struggled to move as the dark and heavy pressure of the hollows weighed down on her.

"Damn!" She yelled as she almost was crushed by the hollow. Her small hands wrapped around her zanpakutou and sliced the hollow's arm off.

But before she could finish it, the hollow fell to it's knees, clutching it's throat. It gasped for air... the reaitsu was too strong and was suffocating him.

Rukia could barely lift her feet, but she dragged her way over to the dying hollow and pointed her sword at him.

"Tell me hollow... what do you know about the irregular amount of hollows here...? Tell me!" She barked at him. Her indigo eyes stared at the ugly mask on his face in concentration.

The hollow began to laugh at her, making an uncomfortable husky laughter. His red eyes followed her every move, down to her shallow limited breaths.

"I know you can speak... you're an adjucha... so talk!" Rukia ordered.

"You'll never win, shinigami! You can kill as many of us as you like, but the balance is already tipped. We will consume this world and yours. And it will all be possible thanks to the newborn... thanks to the King." He warned her. The premonition sent tingles down Rukia's spine as she listened to the same prophecy the spirt told her earlier.

With a swipe of her blade, she finished the hollow off, sending him to the Soul Society.

A strong wind blew, stirring up the reaitsu in the air. This troubled her deeply.

"I can barely walk and I'm still far from them... this reaitsu... is so dangerous. People can die... even adjuchas are succumbing to it." She whispered.

She kneeled down, her petite body exhausted from the exposure. "What'll I do...?" She stressed.

"I think I can help you..." A lazy voice called out to her. Rukia turned around, facing a mysterious man who she loved to see in the face of adversity. His blonde hair peeked out beneath is striped green hat. His stubbly chin moved as he grinned at her.

**"Urahara..."** Rukia smiled.

* * *

><p>They gathered.<p>

In Hueco mundo, they prepared to enter the World of the Living, with hunger and lust for energy and blood.

In the World of the Living, the had already begun to mercilessly slaughter the the souls and increase their own power. No shinigami would be able to stop them once they had someone that would rule them.

They needed the son of destruction. And he would be born from her suffering and her's alone.

That's why he must make her suffer a much as possible. So that his son will be born with hatred and fury in his blood. Then he will claim his woman and she will be one of them... one of the hollows.

But inside of her a turmoil is happening. She has two sons... the son of destruction and the son of protection. For now, she believes destruction will prevail. The odds are in its favor. But the human child has something the hollow child does not...

Strength.

That is why he had to die... now only destruction remains. Shall it prevail?

* * *

><p><strong>SO THAT WAS PRETTY LONG... NO? WELL IT WAS LONG TO WRITE. LOL WELL I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT. I FEEL THOUGH THAT ORIHIME WAS REALLY OUT OF CHARACTER AND IT BOTHERED THE SHIT OUT OF ME. OH WELL, I TRIED TO MAKE HER MORE LIKE ORIHIME BUT I DONT THINK I DID TOO WELL. THIS WILL BOTHER ME FOREVER. I PROMISED THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE HER MORE IN CHARACTER. AND THE SAME WITH ICHIGO AND HOLLOW ICHIGO. ICHIGO NEEDS TO BE MORE HEROIC AND HOLLOW ICHIGO NEEDS TO BE MORE... PSYCHOTIC. *EVIL GRIN* SO LOVE YOU GUYS AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. THEY MAKE ME HAPPY. AND URAHARA IS SHOWN. WHAT'S A FANFIC WITHOUT URAHARA! ;)<strong>

**P.S The title of the chapter is really symbolic. If you can tell me what it means, then you get a prize... whatever you want that I can actually give you. (HINT: It has to do with the title of the story, too.)**

**So to clarify: Orihime throws up blood and discovers her pregnancy. She then goes into a creepy dream like state in which she goes to Hueco Mundo and sees her son. One version of her child is hollow and the other is human. The hollow one acts all creepy and the human son dies. The hollow son killed him saying that Orihime came to him and told her to do it. But it was really Hollow Orihime. She then leaves her dream. Ichigo busts the door open and is shocked to see the bloody bathroom. Ichigo tries to get an answer and she tells him that she is pregnant with a hollow baby. He gets all freaked out, but she wants it dead because she knows it's a hollow. She tries to kill it (suicidal moment) and Ichigo stops her. She tells him its not his so he shouldn't care(burn!) but she did it with good intentions. Hollow **Ichigo** comes out, wanting to be with his child. He tortures Orihime a little bit but then Ichigo and him are having an inner struggle. Hollow Ichigo wins because he tricks Orihime into helping him get the queen out. So she's out and everybodys screwed. And Rukia senses it and can barely move and then TA-DA! Urahara shows up. Then I added some weird shit at the end. Idk.**


	15. Chapter 15: The Beginning of the End

**IF ITS BEEN SO LONG AND YOU CAN'T REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED PREVIOUSLY JUST READ THE SUMMARY OF THE LAST CHAPTER AT THE END.**

**SO THIS CHAPTER WAS HARD FOR ME BECAUSE IT'S TIME… THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR… YEP. BOWCHICKAWOWOW. BUT IT'S BETWEEN TWO CERTAIN INDIVIDUALS. I'M SURE YOU GUYS CAN GUESS BY NOW. SO I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT... LOVE BLEACHEE!**

**AND SORRY FOR THAT WAIT. I HAD TO TAKE SOME EXAMS SO THANKS GUYS FOR STICKING WITH ME. IT ONLY GETS BETTER FROM HERE.**

**HOLLOW RIDDLE: Ichigo's hollow was inside Orihime, she has a hollow inside her, and she's pregnant with a hollow. Three hollows inside her. :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 15: The Beginning of the End<strong>_

"Urahara! W-what're you doing here…? I thought you were away on s-some business…" Rukia struggled to say against the crushing weight of dark reaitsu.

"Well, I was… but I'm back, as you can see. The Soul Society asked for my assistance with something…" He told her mysteriously.

He quickly made his way over to her, reached into his pocket and pulled out a small tube filled with glowing purple plasma.

He held it out to her. Rukia looked at the small tube in curiosity.

"Here… drink it, Rukia." Urahara said to her. She struggled against the crushing weight that seemed to be getting stronger every minute.

"What's it f-for…?" She asked him.

"So you can survive, Rukia. I used to be a captain, so I can withstand this amount of reaitsu… but you can't. This will give you the ability to withstand the pressure. It's a material form of reaitsu. It won't last long but it will give you enough extra spiritual pressure to fight the reaitsu in the air right now. Hurry and drink it, Rukia. You have hollows to catch. You won't win if you can't even survive before you get close to them."

"H-how did you know-"She stuttered.

"Rukia, I'm the founder of the Department of Research and Development. I'm sure I can figure things out for myself. Look around you… everything's turned to chaos. And I already know what Ichigo's hollow reaitsu feels like... it wasn't hard to feel for two." He explained to her.

"W-what… a-about Uryu?" Rukia asked him. She took the small tube in her hands, uncapped it and drank it.

She shuddered at the disgusting and vile taste. It slowly slid down her throat and she could feel the heat escaping the squishy liquid. Then her body absorbed it, giving her the strength to stand.

The evil reaitsu around her decreased, making her feel the way she did before.

"I-It's decreasing…" She said in amazement.

"No… your reaitsu is increasing… and this one is for Uryu. He's a strong Quincy. No doubt he'll be able to fight on par with them with this extra reaitsu." He reassured her. He handed her another small tube and held her hands.

"Please be careful when you go, Rukia. Don't give into them and fight for Orihime and Ichigo. They deserve your help." He encouraged her.

Rukia began to wonder just how much Urahara knew about the situation.

Urahara turned, and began to walk away.

"Wait! Aren't you going to help us? You're strong… with you we can win!" Rukia stammered as she chased after him.

"I'll be there, Rukia… but not for the fight. Some preparations have to be made. Besides, I'm not the one who needs to fight them..." He informed her. He began to walk away again, his wooden shoes clicking against the hard asphalt.

Rukia chased after him, the abnormal winds in the air dancing through her short hair.

"W-wait… Urahara! What do you mean you can't fight? Please, we need you. I… **we** can't beat them. You know what Ichigo's hollow is like and his strength. We won't even be able to hurt him… what makes you think we can beat Orihime's? I saw what she did to Tatsuki… we're out-matched." She begged Urahara.

"I'm sorry but the Soul Society has asked me for a special project. It's imperative that I get it done if we're to get this mission done safely. Trust me, Rukia. I would never send you to die. You can do this..."

Urahara turned and gave her a chill smile. His hand rubbed against his stubbly chin, and he looked into her eyes.

"I have faith in you, Rukia. Besides, it's not just you and Uryu in there… Ichigo and Orihime are there, too. It's up to you to help them find themselves. You hold a bond that no one has with them, so only you can help them control themselves. You can do it, Rukia… "

Before Rukia could say another word, he disappeared. Rukia sighed, angry at Urahara for not even trying to help.

_'That bastard… when I get done with this I'm going to kill him… if I survive.'_

Rukia looked out onto the dark horizon filled with houses… and screams. The roars and cries from spirits and hollows filled the air but Rukia couldn't deal with that right now. She had two certain hollows to catch…

"Ichigo… Orihime… please come back to us. It'll all end if this goes down smoothly." She prayed to no one in particular.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>_

His hands forcefully slammed onto the bed, making her gasp. **"Tell me... what do you feel for Kurosaki?"**

**"Kurosaki...? I'd say it's none of your business..."** She teased. Her hands began to play with his skin, rubbing up and down against it.

**"Don't play with me bitch. You should know not to get me angry... you know what I can do."** He threatened her.

She threw back a maniacal laugh, and gripped onto his white hair.

**"I don't know... why don't you show me what you can do?"** Her tongue slid over her lips, trying to engage him.

His fist punched down on the bed, missing the demon's head by an inch. His gaze was murderous on her face.

**"Don't **_**fuck**_** with me..."** He warned her.

Her gaze became equally as infuriated. Her hand grabbed onto his collar, and her legs moved from underneath him to his chest pushing him back forcefully.

He staggered back, bumping into the headboard.

**"Or what… **_**You'll kill me...?**_**"** She taunted. She slid off the bed, and began to walk circles around him. He growled at her, threatening her.

_**'This fucking bitch… but it's why I love her…' **_He thought to himself.

**"I'd love to see you try. I'm carrying your child, **_**King!**_** Did you forget?"** She spat at him.

**"I asked you a fucking question... do you love Kurosaki?"** He asked again. He jumped off the bed, right in front of her, making her jump in fright.

She didn't expect him to be so fast…

The demonic girl knew the answer he wanted and any other would lead to disaster... She could never tell him that the one she wanted by her side was his human self.

**"No... the one I want is you..."** She said. She pushed him up against the wall, her face nuzzled into his neck. Her tongue slid over his skin and ran up to his earlobe, where she began to play with it.

**"You know you're the only one for me, King…"** She whispered enticingly into his ear.

**"Are you just saying that so I don't kill you?"** He menacingly smirked at the sexy girl rubbing her hands all over him.

She stopped, and her amber eyes stared at him. **"Maybe…"** She said.

He couldn't take it anymore. His hands forcefully grabbed onto her face, bringing her lips crashing into his. He pushed her curvaceous body onto the bed and began his assault to have his woman.

In their dangerous kiss, his tongue pushed through her plush lips to meet with her tongue. They kissed feverishly, tasting each other's pale skin and the sweat that began to form.

She managed to slip her hand down his pants, grabbing hold of his large penis, making him grin.

**"A little eager, huh? For someone who doesn't love me…"** He told her mockingly.

**"We'll see about that…" **She said. She pouted sarcastically and gripped his member even harder, turning him on even more.

The demon flipped him over, making sure she pinned him down and began to lick his chest. She drew small circles with her tongue on his white skin.

Her hand moved up and down, caressing him, giving him shuddering waves of pleasure. Her long nails scratch against his sensitive skin, making him growl.

**"Careful… don't fucking scratch me…"** He warned her. She looked down at him, smirking.

**"Then I guess I should stop, because I'm anything but gentle."** She lifted herself off him and was about to jump off the bed but his white fingers wrapped around her wrist.

**"Where do you think you're going?"** He jerked her back into his hold. Placing her on her back, he loomed over her, staring at her beautiful and enticing body.

The body he'd already made his… but was so different from before. This girl… this demon was evil and that was exactly how he wanted her.

She laughed in cruel delight as he then grabbed her breasts and began to massage and caress them.

**"Did you think I was gonna let get away that easily?"** He whispered into her ear before biting down on her shoulder, hard. A small line of blood dripped down from the fresh bite, which he licked and with a delicious smile, he kissed her again.

He broke the kiss to trail down her neck in a touch of lingering, burning licks all the way down her abdomen until he reached her private area. His fingers slid down her skin along her flat and toned stomach, electrifying her senses.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, the hollow ripped away whatever clothing was on her body, making her gasp in seductive delight.

He smirked at her as she closed her eyes in anticipation.

Then immediately, he pushed his tongue inside of her vagina, making her moan in pleasure. Her hands clenched the bed sheets as she arched her back, unable to stand the feelings coursing through the air.

Through her evil mind, she kept thinking of one man… Ichigo Kurosaki. But she knew that the hollow making her feel so good could kill her, if he knew she truly desired his enemy… no matter how much he loved her. He was that cruel… that evil, just like her. But it was all just a game to her…

A curled smile appeared at the edge of her mouth as his warm tongue swirled around inside of her, making her squirm. So much intense stimulation began to take its toll on her…

He opened her folds and began to pass his tongue harshly over them; his tongue teased her clit. She bit her lip, trying to contain the explosive moans that escaped her lips. Then he pushed his finger inside of her, moving and playing with her at a smooth pace.

Her nails tore into the pillow behind her head that she'd been gripping onto as she felt his finger inside of her.

She grabbed his wild hair, and he looked up at her with his devilish yellow eyes, continuing to bury his mouth in his queen's warmth.

**"S-stop… teasing me. Give me what I want… now."** She commanded. He laughed at her sexually arousing proposal and moved away, his lips wet with her juices. He leaned down on her, and grabbed down on her breasts, making her growl with her lush voice.

**"You like it rough?"** The hollow asked her, sexily. She chuckled before responding in her alluring voice.

**"No… I love it."** Her tongue passed over her lips, and then they began to kiss again. The girl could taste herself all over his lips.

His hands roughly continued to press down on her large, soft breasts. He broke the kiss and lowered his head down and brought it down to her left breast and began to lick her firm nipples.

She bit her lips and a small lush groan of excitement left her lips. He bit down, leaving a bruised spot on her skin.

He stopped to grin at her with a sexy smile before he leaned over her, pulling the remaining clothes off his body.

The white shihakusho fell to the ground, and she smiled, revealing her sharp white teeth. Her eyes admired his strong chiseled abs, strong sculpted legs that were before her. But it was nothing unless his hair was orange and his eyes were brown.

With the both of them naked, they didn't hold back. He towered over her, his large penis ready for her. She reached for it, her soft hands enclosing them. He sighed in rapture as she brought it to her mouth.

She swallowed the head of his cock, massaging the rest with her fingers. The pleasure felt so intense and gratifyingly good, his right hand gripped the head board as the other pulled her long hair with force.

Then her tongue twirled around the tip of his penis and slid its way down his strong shaft. With each lick, he came closer to his climax.

Her mouth worked its way around his shaft. She pushed his entire erection into her whole mouth, her lips sending him over the edge. His echoic voice groaned as she moved faster.

With a final lick, he growled as he released onto her breast. It trickled down her cleavage, and she used her finger to taste it.

**"Mmm… you taste so good…"** She whispered seductively as she held her fingers to her mouth.

He looked down at her as he panted. He bent over and forcefully grabbed her thin waist, making her laugh maniacally.

Pulling her up effortlessly with his strength, he stood upright and she wrapper her legs around his waist so he could bring her down to the bed. Her back hit the bed as now he was on top of her.

He spread her legs wide enough as he pushed his erect cock into her vagina. She moaned as she accommodated him.

It was becoming harder to keep their reaitsu at a stable level with so much energy flowing through their bodies.

He smirked as he began to rock in and out of her at a slow pace, toying with her. She opened her eyes and they screamed at him, making him desire her feverishly.

He pounded into her faster, and she wrapped her arms around him, bringing them closer together. He pulsed through her core. To speed things along, she grinded her hips beneath him, adding extra movement that made their wild sex even more frivolous.

**"Fuck…"** He growled as his hands rubbed over her smooth skin.

He brought his head down for a kiss which she hungrily accepted. Her hands traveled through his white hair, angrily massaging each other's tongue.

Sweat formed between their bodies, making them feel heavy and hot. Her hair began to string together due to the humid atmosphere they were creating.

His hand grabbed her right breast, and pressed down on it. His fingers rubbed against her nipples, making her want to scream. Instead, she bit down with her sharp teeth on his skin, leaving bite marks.

He smiled at her, knowing that this was he was waiting for. He continued to slam into her roughly and kissed her.

Her nails scratched into his back and scraped against his skin as she broke the kiss they held as she threw her head back. A load moan resonated off the walls. The bed was drenched in sweat.

As her orgasm neared, she began to shake and succumb to his will.

Then with his final thrusts, she came, her body hyper with rivulets of pleasure shaking down the walls of her existence. A long scream of pleasure escaped her mouth that traveled across the room.

She panted as he pulled out of her, and he rolled over onto his back and he pulled her body with him, making her straddle him.

Her large perfect ass rubbed against him, his penis erect right in front of her vagina.

The demon slowly moved, barely but just enough to turn him on even more than he already was.

Her head hung low, her slightly damp hair hanging over her face. His hand reached out to stroke her cheek. His harsh breathing stopped as he realized she'd stopped grinding on him.

An awkward silence lingered between the two hollows. He began impatient.

**"Fucking say something…"** He told her angrily.

Her body shook up ad down and quivered as his look of anger became one of perplexity.

Suddenly, she threw her head back in maniacal laughter, her shrilling voice slicing the air. Her head swung back and forth, laughing insanely, and her hand was raised to her chest as she tried to calm herself.

He opened her eyes and gave him a deadly look that, incredibly, sent a chill up his spine.

**"Why are you laughing… is something funny?"** He threatened.

**"I tried… I tried to see if you could do it but… you couldn't."** She chuckled.

**"What's that supposed to mean?" **He growled at her. At the same time, he grabbed her by the neck. She pryed his fingers off forcefully.

**"I'm not scared of you so you can stop trying to intimidate me. You and I both know I could kill as easily as you could kill me… plus, I'm with child. God forbid anything happens to him, if there even is a God."** She whispered.

He gripped her arm and pushed her off of him. He pinned her down onto the bed.

**"What're you trying to tell me? What couldn't I do…?"** He whispered harshly into her ear.

Any normal being would have been terrified of him, but she remained unfazed as his fingers gripped her pinned arms.

Even a smile still remained on her horrifyingly stunning face.

**"You're jealous of Ichigo Kurosaki, aren't you...?"** She mocked him.

He was growing impatient. Had it been anybody else, their body would have been mutilated and their blood would've been the new wall color.

**"That's why you first raped her... to get back at him for being the more dominant soul. You are a hollow. You seek to kill and destroy. But you're stuck like a horse tied to a post... you can't do what you want. So this new found freedom... you're exploiting it, hollow. They'll find and stop you... I'm here because of you. But I won't go down because of you."** She told him.

He smirked, amazed at how well she knew hihs intentions. **"So...? It's true. My first thoughts weren't about to have an heir, or to bring about the end of the world, or to even be with you. It was revenge. Revenge on that bastard Kurosaki... but things have gone great. I have everything I want now. You... **_**my son**_**..."** He rubbed her flat stomach.

His eye caught her flinching when he touched her. **"And soon, the freedom I desire will be mine, too. It took some planning, but I'll win in the end."**

**"You'll win... but you won't have me."** She told him.

**"And why is that? Didn't I make you feel good... like a woman should feel?"** He asked her. He lowered his head and began to kiss her neck.

He stopped when he felt something liquid touch his cheek. A tear had rolled down from her eye and he watched her.

Yellow stared into yellow as they tried to intimidate each other. Her hand reached up to his cheek as she smiled lovingly at him.

**"You have such a handsome face… but it's so different from his."** She said.

His reaitsu flared as he thought about the one person she might be talking about.

**"And yes... you made me feel like a woman. But not like a **_**Queen**_**... there's only one man who can make me feel that way."**

A sadistic smile crept onto his face as a chuckle of unbelievability escaped his lips. He let her go.

She was about to turn away from him as he suddenly grabbed her arm. **"You're fucking insane. First you let me fuck you, then you reject me..." **He said.

On her forearm, scars spelled out something that made Orihime Inoue cringe. His hand gently ran over the scars, smiling like a mad man.

Strangely, his voice was solemn. **"I wanted freedom. I got it. But now everything I've done was to have you with me. But you still won't be by my side. You want that fucking Kurosaki…? Fine. But I won't stop you, queen. When he breaks your **_**innocent**_** little heart... tch, don't come crying to me."**

The demonic girl stared at his face as a tranquility fell over his face as he reached out to her stomach again.

**"We'll see if he wants you back… but I'll be back when **_**my son**_** is in danger. Not you."** He told her.

The strangely calm hollow walked away from the bed and faced the window. Outside, he could see hollows in the distance. He smiled…

Then, his white skin changed to a warm tan color and his hair turned to a brisk shade of orange.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>_

Uryu crouched beneath Orihime's apartment stairwell. The reaitsu emanating from the building was so suffocating that he could barely move his body. There was no way he'd be able to fight them. It was hopeless…

At that very moment, Rukia flashed before his very eyes looking very strong. The reaitsu her body was letting off was strong… too strong.

"HIDE YOUR REAITSU!" He screamed upon her arrival. She jumped and immediately masked it.

"Sorry... I didn't realize it was that strong. Do you think they noticed me?" Rukia asked quietly.

"What…? How a-are you standing?" He asked her. Rukia rushed over to him and helped him up.

"Urahara… I think that explains it well enough." She smiled at him. Reaching into her black shihakusho, she pulled out a small tube. She opened it and fed it to him.

He made a face as the disgusting vile flavor filled his mouth.

"What the _**fuck**_ is that?" He yelled.

"The thing that's going to save your life so don't even complain." She snapped with a smirk.

Uryu felt his body tingle with strength and stamina as he found himself able to stand. He felt like his could do anything and conquer.

"Wow… impressive." He said. Rukia shrugged her shoulders sheepishly, giving Urahara credit. Uryu grabbed Rukia's wrist and pulled her down beneath the stairwell, ready to let her know of what's been happening.

"So, do you think they noticed me?" She asked again.

"Probably not. If they did, they would've jumped out or something. Besides, for the past hour, their reaitsu has just been flaring like crazy. They probably couldn't feel you because theirs masked it. I could've passed out in a couple of minutes if you hadn't come..." He thanked her.

She smiled slightly. There was no reason to smile... so she could only manage that.

"Rukia… whatever happens tonight could be big. The massive amount of hollows, their creepy prophecies… and those two hollows in that apartment; they're all related. Now's the time to figure what the fuck's going on. We've been through worse… we can do this." He encouraged her.

"Yeah, I know. Uryu…" She said.

"What?"

"Urahara told me we're not alone. Ichigo and Orihime are still there… and it's up to us to help them regain control. Can we do that? I mean, I know you're sort of on the rocks with Orihime because of what she did to Tatsuki… but-"

Uryu silenced her by holding a finger to her lips. "I know. I'm angry because regardless of who it was, Tatsuki was hurt. But she's fine now and the world might be in danger and so are our friends. So if you don't mind, let's kill these hollows... ok?"

"**_Capture!_**" Rukia stressed. He waved her off like it was nothing.

Suddenly, Rukia felt a change in the atmosphere. It lightened and a familiar reaitsu resurfaced. An alarmed look crept up onto her face as she could feel that warm sensation only Ichigo's massive but merciful reaitsu could give her.

"Ichigo... he's back." He whispered. Uryu looked at Rukia, who gave him a wary look. "But why...?"

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING AND BEING SO PATIENT. THIS HAS BEEN SITTING ON MY DESKTOP FOREVER AND I'VE BEEN SO BUSY! LOL.<strong>

**So to clarify: Urahara gives Rukia a vial of extra reaitsu so she can get near the hollows. Urahara tells her that he can't help because he's needed for something else. He also says that only Uryu and her can save them and that Ichigo and Orihime will be fighting for themselves to. Hollow Ichigo conronts Hollow Orihime, and that leads to sexytimes. After, Hollow Orihime tells him that he is basically nothing compared to Ichigo. In this arguement, Hollow Ichigo reveals that this entire time, his goal was simple revenge on Ichigo. But things went better than expected for him (destruction of the world in which he'll be king, his girl, his kid, and his revenge). So she pisses him off and he decides to not five a fuck about her anymore, and vows to only save his kid if he can. So he doesn't care anymore. *But he still might care for her* So Ichigo returns. Rukia arrives in time to save Uryu from passing out and gives him some extra reaitsu. They both get ready to ambush them when they feel Ichigo's reaitsu come back.**


	16. Chapter 16: Captured Part 1

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! GIVE ME INPUT GUYS! I TAKE YOUR OPINIONS INTO SOME SERIOUS ACCOUNT! REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 16: Captured Part 1<strong>_

Ichigo fell to the ground out of breath as he regained consciousness. His sudden state of consciousness came rushing back to him, so abruptly that he fell to his knees.

His chest struggled to move as he tried to stabilize his breaths.

"What the fuck just happened?" He asked himself. Looking down at his body, he realized he was naked and the worst thought filled his mind.

"Orihime!" He screamed at he shot up and whipped around. He expected to find her passed out or worse, dead, on the bed.

Ichigo knew he'd lost control. It's happened so much know that he can distinctly remember the feeling of coming back and the same fear of not knowing what he's done hits him hard.

His brown eyes squinted in the dark, trying to let them adjust to the dark.

But who he saw was something completely unexpected.

Her dark demeanor stared at him from across the room with yellow eyes. Her naked body inched its way to him, advancing slowly but with confidence. Her smile was wide but Ichigo knew what she was.

"H-hollow…" He mumbled. Ichigo took a step back, bumping into the wall. She liked him when he was scared…

**"Yes… King. I'm a hollow. I'm her hollow."** She stated.

Ichigo heard her voice. He could hear the unmasked evil in her voice. It made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

Her beautiful pale white skin glowed underneath the moonlight. Her hair was a dark black. It flowed in waves to adorn her voluptuous curves. Her eyes, framed by long lashes, were a bright, amber and seemed to pierce his soul. A straight nose, full lips - she seemed the picture of perfection.

No, she was just a distorted and evil reflection of it. Of her...

Had this girl smiled, the world would scream, knowing she was planning destruction. Had she laughed, the world would cry for their lives. And had she wept, the whole world would know the end was near.

"What do you want… why are you ruining her?" He asked. His hands fumbled as he tried to cover his own exposed body...

**"Ruining her? I thought I was an improvement, actually. Admit it, love. I gave her strength. She doesn't know it but she's grateful for the confidence I've given her."** She told him.

"Stop it." Ichigo shouted. Looking around, he grew nervous. He had no clue why he was here. But he needed to find out.

"W-why am I here?" He asked the demon. His lips trembled from fear at looking at this terrifying girl.

**"Because I love you… your hollow wants you to show me that you don't love me. But that won't happen… because I'll kill you…"** She threatened with a smile.

_'She's fucking insane…'_ Ichigo thought to himself as he eyes her carefully. She smiled at him, making him want to run away.

She was a hollow… something he hated. Something that his tearing his world apart.

But maybe he could use this to his advantage. Ichigo wasn't stupid. He knew that in order to save himself, he'd have to play a dangerous game.

"O-of course it won't happen... b-because I... I love you too." He lied to her face.

At that very moment, it was as if someone had paused their moment in time. Everything was silent, and so were they.

Ichigo watched her carefully and he could feel the drops of sweat roll on the side of his face.

Then, she giggled. Almost like Orihime would laugh...

**"Do you... mean that? King, do you... do you really want me?"** She said with an overpowering sense of joy filling her body.

"Yeah, I mean it. So now what?" He asked her.

She jumped up and down happily, the same way Orihime would. She was so much like her, even in the small things. Ichigo studied her as she rubbed her hands together before relaxing just like his princess would do often.

A knot formed in his throat. Things were tuning to shit. No...They already were.

**"What's wrong, King? Has something upset you?"** She asked with the sincerest form of concern. She rushed over to him and tried to hold onto his arm. He jerked away from her.

It bothered Ichigo to think that she was actually worried for him.

"No... I'm just exhausted." He told her.

She laughed. **"Well, you would be after what I did to you."**

"What?" He shouted. Her slender white figure traveled across the room and found him some clothes. The hollow girl threw it at him and he caught it. Ichigo quickly dressed himself, glad that he wasn't naked.

**"I fucked you tonight, King."** She openly stated with a sadistic smile.

He looked at her in fear. "W-what...? What happened here tonight-?"

Ichigo stumbled on his words as he fell to the ground. He felt a minor twinge in his chest, like someone was pulling on his chest. With his hands against his chest, he feared he was going to lose control again.

**"Don't worry, love. You won't lose control. Because if you do, I'll kill our child."** She threatened.

Ichigo stared at her, understanding exactly who that threat was meant for.

Inside his soul, his own hollow cursed her, for putting him in that position. He'd have to wait for the perfect moment to strike.

She walked away from him, giving him space to breathe. The twinge in his chest subdued. Ichigo watched her as he took deep breaths, trying to play it cool.

"Please, Orihime-"

**"I'm not Orihime! My name… I don't have one. But I'm not her. I'm not that weak little bitch!"** She suddenly screamed.

Ichigo wanted to run, but where could he go and what could he do?

Using his shinigami powers are an option, but he didn't want to hurt Orihime.

"Ok then, just calm down. I'll name you… so that no one will ever call you Orihime again. Ok?" Ichigo tried to reason.

He stood up just as she smiled at him lovingly.

"**That'd be wonderful****. But I already have one in mind…"** She whispered.

Ichigo didn't even want to hear it. "What?"

"**You have to make me tell you****…"**She flirted.

She began to laugh, her head thrown back like a mental person. Ichigo watched her in utter fear and disbelief. This wasn't a game.

He wasn't interested in making her do _anything._

He really couldn't believe that this was the soul his princess could produce. This psychotic angel of darkness was pure evil.

Ichigo had to grow a pair though and face her. Find out what to do.

Apparently, this hollow loved him. So much that she despises his own hollow. Whether she was a friend or foe was up to her really.

Ichigo cleared his throat. "Tell me. Why am I here and why are you?"

Her laughter stopped, and a small crease appeared on the top of her nose. She concentrated on his face in apathy.

"**You really want to know, King?"** She asked.

"Yes. Tell me everything. And don't leave anything out." He ordered her.

She sighed, licked her lips and began.

"**Your hollow; he hates you, Ichigo. So much that he'd be willing to hurt**** everything you both hold dear. That is why he first raped her. Then, it became a game to him. Watching you suffer and watching her in pain fueled his lust for revenge, Ichigo."**

Ichigo swallowed back anger.

"**But then, I arrived and she became pregnant,**** and he soon began to realize that things were going much better than he initially thought. He wants to destroy you, take over your soul and rule the world. And trust me baby, he****'s strong enough too."**

"B-but why? What the fuck did I do to make him want to take over the fucking world?" Ichigo tried to say.

The hollow girl jumped on him, pinning him to the ground.

"**He's a fucking hollow don't you get it? Our only purpose is to seek and destroy. We get what we want and then some. Understand now, King? He doesn't want to be King; he thinks he's already accomplished this. He wants the world because he knows that it's what you want to protect. He's your enemy. He's always been there and always be as long as you are alive. He will always try to ruin your soul." **She hissed at him.

It's all to see Ichigo suffer. Ichigo knew this already. He'd been told this so many times that if he heard it again, he thinks he might vomit. But can this really be the sole reason? Just to see him suffer and take over?

This one goal his hollow wanted; was it really so strong that he now has created a monster in the woman Ichigo loves, created a son, and ruined his life?

The hollow girl let him go and threw herself on the bed seductively.

"**I have a question for you King."**

"What?" He asked, lips trembling.

"**What will you do when the time comes for you to have to make a choice?"**

"Huh? I don't understand-"

"**A time will come when you'll have to either choose to save the world and sacrifice the ones you love; or save the ones you love at the cost of your own soul."** She warned.

"How do you know so much?"

She smiled, revealing her fangs. **"****Let's just say that a little birdie told me."**

"And by that you mean…" Ichigo pointed towards his chest, signaling to his own hollow.

"**No…****someone much closer to me.****"** She said while rubbing her belly.

"Your son? How can he if he's not even born?" Ichigo asked.

"**OUR SON!"** She shrieked in fury. **"****He's born of a hollow and a human. He's technically dead before he was born. So his consciousness is in between, and I can feel him saying things to me. He spoke to ****Orihime before as well****… but she was scared, as always that little bitch…"**

Ichigo stared at the ground in concentration. He understood it all now. It made perfect sense.

His hollow initially raped Orihime, knowing it would cause him great pain. But a greater plan came into action once Orihime's own hollow surfaced and she became pregnant. Now his hollow has brought on the apocalypse, and Soul Society knows and has a plan to stop them.

But so many implications stood in the Soul Society's way. For one, the hollows hate each other, making it impossible for them to be captured together at once. Also, they don't know of her pregnancy and his child.

Could they hurt Orihime if they knew she was carrying a hybrid of some sort? The entire thought process made his head swell.

He needed to lie down. No wait… it wasn't the thinking. Extra reaitsu has entered the vicinity for a brief moment, but now it's hidden.

The demon girl tasted the air and smiled. **"Ah, it's the Quincy…"** She laughed.

He looked around, silently feeling the air for reaitsu; nothing. "Rukia… it has to be." He whispered.

Her attention immediately rose up when he said her name. Ichigo watched her stand up and crouch beneath the only window in the room.

Their reaitsu were well hidden, but the atmosphere felt too dense. There was definitely extra reaitsu in the area.

**"They didn't even bother to hide themselves well enough****… at this rate, I'll kill them a****nd they won't even see me."** She scoffed at their pathetic size of reaitsu.

"_Kill them?_ W-wait... you can't do that. You can't kill them, they haven't done anything wrong." Ichigo pleaded.

**"Shh... love. I have to kill them. Rukia Kuchiki kissed you and I won't let her get away with that. I'll rip her tongue out and shove it down her throat."** She said with a smile.

Goosebumps formed along Ichigo's arm; he had to stop her.

**"And then it wouldn't be fair if I let the Quincy live." **She said with a smirk.

"Stop it. I'll talk to them... you can stay here. They won't bother us anymore. I promise." He whispered to her. The words tasted deep and warm, but cold and cruel at the same time.

She took his hand in his and squeezed it. **"Ok, King... whatever you want. But if you try to run, I'll kill all of you. I'd rather watch you **_**die by my hands**_** you than have you leave me."** She said.

Her cheek rubbed against the backside of his hand and then she kissed his hand.

Ichigo swallowed his fear and took his hand away gently. He walked out the bedroom and into the living room.

He stood in front of the door, scared to touch the knob. A million thoughts ran through his head as he tried to figure out a plan.

_'I could run... but that would only get me so far. I can get to Uryu and Rukia and help them. But I can't use my damn powers... damn! What the hell should I do... what should I do?'_

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

...

His heartbeats blended together as he finally took hold of the knob and turned it. He pushed the door open and face a beautiful night sky, filled with stars.

Ichigo wished that things were normal, so maybe he could've taken Orihime out to eat or watch the stars. But things turned to shit...

He stepped outside and the cool night breeze slapped his face. It felt refreshing, especially after staying in the damp bedroom for such a long time. More like trapped...

Ichigo felt the air for his friends. They were close, but they were trying to mask themselves enough to hide themselves from someone who wasn't looking.

"I'm here guys... please. Help me..." He whispered out in a barely audible voice.

Silence.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>_

Rukia Kuchiki and Uryu Ishida watched him from beneath the stairwell on the other side of the street. They hid themselves well, under shadows.

Like the old saying goes, you can't see them but that doesn't mean they can't see you.

Rukia watched her helpless friend just stand out in the open..

"It's only her now, Uryu... we can do this. Ichigo's back and he can help us." Rukia rushed him.

"Shh... this is why you need me! Don't you see, Rukia? It's what he wants. I don't know why, but Orihime's hollow hasn't hurt him yet. It's probably to lure us out. And once we get close, Ichigo's hollow will come back and beat the shit out of us." Uryu warned her harshly.

"That's crazy! Uryu... they don't need us to come to them. They can kill us whenever they want. But we should move now that there's a chance. Ichigo asked us to help him just now... I don't think his hollow would let him say that if he was just bait." Rukia responded.

"That's exactly what bait should say! They're trying to lure you out!" He silently screamed at her.

Rukia's face filled with blind anger towards Uryu. She put her hand on her zanpakutou's hilt and jumped out before Uryu could stop her.

"Ichigo!" She called out, giving her spot away.

The orange haired boy turned his attention to his petite friend who called from across the street. His chocolate eyes filled with hope. She ran towards him with all her might and he met her halfway.

Crashing into each other, Ichigo picked her up in his arms, holding her head. "Thank you... thank goodness you're alive." He whispered in her ear.

"Ichigo... Uryu's here and we've come to help you. We'll get you out of this. We'll arrest her, don't worry, Ichigo." She assured him.

From inside the house, a deadly girl watched with narrowed yellow eyes from the shadows. It killed her to see them so close.

_**'But King told me to stay here...**_**'** Her eyes settled down on Rukia's face, anger building up inside of her. She couldn't take it. It was her instinct to attack, to defend what was hers. He belonged to her.

**"He's mine..."** She said to herself.

Outside, Rukia held Ichigo's hand. "Tell me what's going on, Rukia. Why hasn't Uryu come out?" Ichigo asked her.

"He's scared of her... that you might not really be in control. That..."

"...my hollow is controlling me. No. He won't do it, I'm sure of it. He's being blackmailed and can't. But damn...I can't use my powers because it could release my reaitsu, and it would let him out even without him trying. I'm stuck here." He cursed.

"Shh. Blackmail? Whatever! Uryu and I have a plan. But I need to know right now; is **she** inside?" Rukia asked with a domineering premonition.

"Yeah. And she thinks I love her. It's the only thing that's been kept me alive; for now. She's blackmailing my hollow to keep him from coming out, but if I use my powers he'll be free again and can take over at any moment."

Rukia rubbed her face hastily. This was going to be difficult to get out of.

Ichigo nudged Rukia, getting her attention. "Ichigo...? What's wrong?" She asked.

She faced him. But he wasn't looking at her. Rukia followed his gaze until she saw the open apartment door that Ichigo had closed a minute ago.

"Wh-what...? Does that mean she's out... h-here?" Rukia mumbled.

Ichigo swallowed loudly. He could feel sweat on the inside of his palm. "Y-yeah..." He whispered.

The area was dead silent. The moon loomed menacingly over them, and the faint roars of hollows echoed the sky.

But everything else was silent. Rukia could hear her own heart beating.

The apartment door banged against the wall as wind blew against it.

"Stand behind me, Rukia." Ichigo told her.

"No. I'm here to protect you, Ichigo-"

"Does it look like I'm the one in danger right now? Get the **fuck** behind me." He ordered.

Rukia stared at him but gave in. She stood behind his muscular body and they both waited for the demon to appear.

Or attack. Whichever came first, they were ready.

* * *

><p><strong>OK GUYS SO HOPED YOU LIKED IT. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE FIGHTING AND IT SETS UP FOR THE BIGGEST SHOCKER YOU WILL EVER SEE IN THIS STORY. I HOPE YOU GUYS WON'T HATE ME FOR IT. :)<strong>

**So to clarify: *the main points you need to know* Rukia, Uryu and Ichigo are about to fight Orihime's hollow. Ichigo learns that Orihime's hollow hates his own. I think that's it... **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
